La Fonda de la Esquina
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: Los lugares especiales puedes ser los mas simples y sencillos, ellos lo descubrieron
1. Chapter 1

_**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO SON ****MÍOS**_

_**LA HISTORIA SI LO ES**_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

**CAPITULO 1**

Todos los días avanza por las mismas calles directo al restaurante y sube al segundo piso a ocupar la misma mesa cerca de la ventana a disfrutar del variado menú que el lugar ofrece y sin darse cuenta atrae la mirada de un chico a unas mesas de donde esta.

6 meses desde que llego y aun no conoce a nadie, y no es que le preocupe pero se sentía extraña e inmensamente sola. Jamás se había sentido así, siempre tenia gente alrededor y no para servirle si no muchos amigos q la adoraban y procuraban.

Como un favor especial es que ella esta ahí, llegada de América del Sur la joven tuvo que hacer a un lado sus deberes para ayudarle.

Su primo, un importante neurocirujano ha adquirido un hospital en N.Y a punto de cerrar sus puertas a causa de una multimillonaria demanda

Pero debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones con los hospitales que son de su propiedad le pidió de favor a ella ir a atenderlo en lo q consigue a alguien de confianza para manejarlo, solo la parte administrativa.

Al principio se había negado pero por insistencia de sus padres es que acepto aun desconociendo todo sobre medicina.

Le fue muy difícil al principio adaptarse al cambio de vida y es que los horarios y el correr de la gente la desequilibro un poco y no se diga la comida, en especial en la comida.

Probo una gran variedad de comida no agradándole y no es que sea de un paladar exigente, no, es que esta medio loca y prefiere mucho la comida latina inclinándose mas por la mexicana.

Fue ahí que en una de sus búsquedas por algo digno de probar que llego a un pequeño restaurante llamado " La fonda de la esquina ". Quedo encantada, la primera vez que lo visito se sorprendió porque estaba completamente lleno, no fue hasta que llego una mesera a su lado y le ofreció subir al segundo piso, si no se hubiera marchado y perdido de deliciosos platillos, al seguirla se dio cuenta que ahí estaba mas desahogado.

Ocupando una mesa cerca de la ventana fue que comenzaron sus visitas a ese lugar alcanzando la misma mesa la mayoría de las veces. Cada día era un platillo diferente el que pedía hasta q podía decir q ya había comido todo, aun así no dejo de asistir pues el sazón era único.

Llego a ser reconocida por el personal que ahí trabajaba y siempre la recibían muy bien, hasta que llego el momento en que siempre le guardaban su mesa ya que llegaba siempre a la misma hora... 2:00 pm.

Como siempre después de su entrenamiento se dirigían a llenar su estomago, normalmente no llevaban una dieta especifica pues siempre quemaban calorías, era una temporada tranquila y no había torneo aun, así que se podían dar el gusto libremente.

Cada día era lo mismo, veía a las mismas personas, algunas veces atrayendo la mirada de chicas que llegaban a la misma hora que él y le sonreían pero él como siempre, no respondía. Acompañado siempre de sus primos que también robaban miradas de toda clase de chicas, con la única diferencia que ellos si respondían mas por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Pero llego el día que todo cambio, el día en que la vio por primera vez hace casi 6 meses.

Hermosa, de unos penetrantes ojos verdes y su cabellera castaña clara, recogida siempre en una coleta alta, vestida siempre de trajes formales que le daban la impresión de que era profesionista.

Todos los días era lo mismo, llegaba saludando a los meseros con una hermosa sonrisa que la hacia ver a igual a un ángel y se dirigía a la mesa cerca de la ventana, pedía su orden y esperaba paciente.

De finos modales a simple vista era verdaderamente extraño que una joven como ella estuviera en un lugar tan común como lo era ese, increíblemente extraño era que sus primos no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia si no hasta que él la menciono casi 2 meses después de verla la primera vez cuando le cuestionaron el porque se quedaba tan pensativo...

-Creo que estoy enamorado

Había dicho esa vez y los chicos se habían burlado de él diciéndole que era algo imposible enamorarse de alguien con quien no a conversado ni una sola vez

-Aunque viéndote todo idiota creo que tienes razón

Había respondido uno de ellos al ver como los ignoraba para ver solamente la espalda de la chica que esa vez se había sentado de espaldas a ellos

Desde ese día ella atraía las miradas de los 5 chicos de la mesa que estaba cerca de las escaleras

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO AQUÍ CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA SACADA DE LOCA MENTE HABER QUE TAL ME QUEDA**

**DÉJENME SABER SI LES GUSTA CON SUS COMENTARIOS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO SON MÍOS**

**LA HISTORIA SI LO ES**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**CAPITULO 2**

Un día atareado como han sido desde que llego a tomar el mando del hospital, ahora si harta del personal, de como la trataban pues hacían con ella lo que querían, se ausentaban cuando querían, llegaban a la hora que querían y se iban a la hora que querían.

Ese día decidió poner fin a todo eso, ella quiso ser un jefe amable pero esto era demasiado así que se dedico a checar horas en quirófano de los cirujanos, las horas de trabajo de cada una de las enfermeras y técnicos del hospital y cuantos pacientes atendían los médicos. Así con su carpeta en mano fue llamando de uno por uno, la cara que iban poniendo tras el tremendo regaño que les daba era de fotografía, y ni decir de los llantos de algunas trabajadoras femeninas al verse despedidas.

Uno que otro doctor replico y le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir a causa de su despido "injustificado"

Fue desde ese día que todos tenían mas cuidado de lo que hacían y respetaban cada reglamento del hospital y para llenar las vacantes tuvo que comenzar con una serie de entrevistas después de consultar las cualidades que debe tener un medico, su primo no fue muy exigente al respecto debido a la urgencia de llenar la planilla

Llevaba una semana de no verla y sentía una opresión en su pecho, sus primos se dieron cuenta

-Deberías de comenzar a hablarle, te estas poniendo cada vez peor - dice uno de los jóvenes primos que solo reía divertido al ver como buscada en cada persona que subía a la chica dueña de sus suspiros

Se sentía extraña, al no ir como siempre a la "fonda de la esquina", y no era la comida precisamente esta vez, si no que desde hace algún tiempo notaba como un chico la miraba intensamente. Al principio lo ignoraba, pero después cuando lo vio bien se dio cuenta que era muy atractivo, aunque no de su tipo ya que los prefería a los rubios y este era de piel morena, mas bien bronceada y cabello castaño con unos ojos color miel que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo, para que hacerse loca, vestía siempre un conjunto deportivo lo que la hacia pensar que practicaba algún deporte

Después de algunas semanas comenzó a responder a las miradas de él provocando uno que otro sonrojo por parte de ambos, veía también como los chicos que lo acompañaban siempre la observaban pero no con la misma intensidad que lo hacia él

Así se fue interesando en el chico, hasta el punto de desear ser ella quien diera el primer paso y la saludara, pero por alguna razón no lo hacia. Llego a pensar en ser ella quien diera el primer paso pero justo cuando se decidía el miedo la invadía y se arrepentía

-Debo animarme y saludarlo aunque sea una sola vez - dice para si misma muy decidida

-Decía señorita? - pregunta extrañada su asistente

-No nada Vicky, pásame al siguiente de la lista por favor

Y así continuo con las largas entrevistas, afortunadamente solo seria esa semana ya que tenia en la mira a los candidatos perfectos

Finalizo el entrenamiento y casi arrastra a los chicos de lo " lento " que caminaban, le urgía llegar y verla, esta vez si le hablaría solo esperaba que no se ausentara mas

Ansiosa caminaba hacia la fonda dispuesta a ser ella la que lo saludara aunque se muriera de la pena, solo esperaba no verse muy atrevida, porque una cosa es estar loca y otra ser una aventada

-Shaoran deja de correr! - le gritaba su primo pero este no lo escuchaba

-Déjalo, no te escucha, esta desesperado por ver a su chica de ojos verdes - decía otro de los jóvenes con una risilla divertida

-Jamás pasamos por eso, a este si le pego duro el amor - vuelve a hablar el chico comenzando a correr los cuatro para alcanzar a su primo que ya había ingresado al lugar pero al subir vieron la decepción en los ojos del castaño al ver que no estaba la chica en ninguna de las mesas y además por desgracia lucia abarrotado alcanzando de milagro ellos la última mesa

Aparentando tranquilidad llega al lugar saludando con una sonrisa y nerviosa al ver que esta lleno el primer piso aunque rogando al cielo que no lo este el segundo si no estaría perdida y seria capaz de no comer ese día

Sube al segundo piso a paso seguro y nota con desilusión que no hay mesas disponibles, una mesera se le acerca y la saluda

-Como estas Saku! Nos tenias muy abandonados - saluda una chica regordeta de cabello y ojos negros

-Lo se Sophie, es solo que tenia demasiado trabajo y no pude venir la semana pasada - le decía mientras buscaba con la mirada una mesa

-Te entiendo, pero como vez esta vez si te quedaste sin lugar, de haber sabido que ahora si vendrías te hubiera separado la mesa - dice volteando a ver a todas las mesas, de pronto su mirada se fija en la mesa de los futbolistas, a ellos siempre les sobraba un lugar, sonriendo le pide espere y ella extrañada acepta pero sus nervios aumentaron al ver a donde se dirigía - Emmm chicos? - llama la atención de ellos que estaban viendo ya el menú y ellos le sonríen

-Hola Sophie - saludan en una sola voz

-Disculpen que los moleste pero verán, esa chica - señala a la castaña quien al saberse observada baja la mirada muy sonrojada - no alcanzo lugar hoy, desgraciadamente al no saber que vendría esta vez no le separe su mesa y es capaz de quedarse sin comer, podrían como un favor personal para mi cederle el lugar que a ustedes les sobra? - los chicos voltean a ver a Shaoran que esta mudo pero en su mirada se nota que era la oportunidad que esperaba

**CONTINUARA...**

**HOLA HOLA, AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPI ESPERO LES VAYA GUSTANDO, TRAIA ESTA IDEA DESDE HACE TIEMPO Y ME DECIDI X FIN A ESCRIBIRLA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ABI X SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y A SASHA LI ESPERO Q LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

**QUE TAL VA? POCO A POCO SE VERA LA FORMA DE ESTE Y LOS CAPIS PS EN SI SERAN CORTITOS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO SON MÍOS**

**LA HISTORIA SI LO ES**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**RESUMEN CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_-Disculpen que los moleste pero verán, esa chica - señala a la castaña quien al saberse observada baja la mirada muy sonrojada - no alcanzo lugar hoy, desgraciadamente al no saber que vendría esta vez no le separe su mesa y es capaz de quedarse sin comer, podrían como un favor personal para mi cederle el lugar que a ustedes les sobra? - los chicos voltean a ver a Shaoran que esta mudo pero en su mirada se nota que era la oportunidad que esperaba_

-Claro! - contestan los cuatro en una voz, uno de los jóvenes se anima a pararse y caminar hacia ella al ver como el mas interesado todavía sigue en las nubes

-Hola! - le saluda con una sonrisa que ella responde tímida - sabemos que te quedaste esta vez sin mesa así que nos encantaría que nos acompañaras si a ti no te importa por supuesto - ella le sonríe divinamente y es ahí cuando él se da cuenta de lo que decía su primo era cierto

" Su sonrisa es como la de un ángel "

-Muchas gracias! - responde la chica un poco sonrojada - pero no quiero incomodar

-No lo harás - dice divertido cuando por fin salió de su ensoñación y tomándola del brazo la conduce a la mesa notando un poco de tensión al primer contacto por parte de ella - estos son mis primos, Takashi - señala a un joven de piel blanca, cabellos negros cubiertos por una gorra deportiva y ojos negros, vistiendo un conjunto deportivo negro

-Puedes llamarme Yama - ella agradece con una dulce sonrisa

-Este de acá es Kasuma - señala al castaño de piel blanca y ojos negros

-Puedes llamarme Kasu - ella vuelve a agradecer sonriendo

-Este de acá es Seiya - señala ahora a un chico moreno de ojos y cabellos un poco largos, negros quien le saluda con la mano -este de acá es Shaoran - señala al motivo de su interés quien solo le da una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar de nuevo - y yo soy Oliver - se presenta el joven quien era de piel aperlada, cabellos despeinados y profundos ojos negros - Por favor jamás me digas Olie - ella ríe divertida por la petición aceptando, los chicos le señalan su lugar y ella nerviosa aunque muy sonriente se sienta, al pedir todos esperan paciente quizás mas que otras veces debido a que el lugar esta lleno

-No eres de aquí verdad? - pregunta curioso Seiya, ella niega

-No, yo soy de Latinoamérica

-Y dime...que hace una latina en N.Y? - pregunta curioso Yama

-Bueno, vine por motivos de trabajo soy... - pensando si decir la verdad o no - soy asistente de director en un hospital de por aquí - se decide por la verdad a medias claro

-Wow, asistente de director - repite Oliver - me pareces joven para el puesto - ella siente una punzada de molestia

-Pues, aunque no lo creas soy muy capaz para hacer el trabajo, no te miento, si batalle un poco - responde disimulando muy bien un poco su malestar

-Que edad tienes? - pregunta Shaoran un poco nervioso

-20 años y ustedes? -pregunta interesada sobre todo en el castaño que no le quita la mirada de encima

-25 años, todos - responde Kasu

-A que se dedican? Aunque me parece que algo relacionado con deportes según su vestimenta

-Somos futbolistas - responde de nuevo Kasu

-Wow! Eso es maravillo! - responde emocionada

-Sabes de fútbol? - pregunta extrañado Kasu y ella asiente emocionada

-Me gusta mucho, aunque sinceramente no es el deporte favorito de mi padre

-Entiendo - le responde Kasu

-Que posición juegan? - pregunta bastante interesada

Los chicos estaban muy pero muy sorprendidos al verse platicando con una mujer de fútbol, normalmente no lo hacían ya que a sus novias no les interesa para nada y no van a ver sus partidos ni entrenamientos debido a que eran chicas de buenos modales y no era correcto asistir a esa clase de eventos, cosa que muchas veces los decepcionaba debido que a sus demás compañeros si los apoyaban

-Bueno yo soy portero - dice Yama

-Yo soy centro campista, delantero y capitán del equipo - dice ahora Oliver muy orgulloso

-Yo soy centro campista - responde ahora Shaoran

-Yo soy centro campista, medio centro defensivo y defensa central - responde Seiya

-Yo soy defensa - siendo el turno ahora de Kasu

-Wow, me gustaría verlos jugar alguna vez - responde fascinada dejando a los chicos encantados, sus platillos fueron entregados y comenzaron a comerlos en un silencio bastante cómodo, al terminar se despide de ellos ya que debía volver al trabajo

-Vaya, jamás pensé conocer a una chica como ella que le gustara el fútbol tanto como a un hombre - dice sorprendido Shaoran

-Como ella? - preguntan ellos extrañados

-Pues como va a ser, una chica normal, siempre nos topamos con niñitas superficiales, de clase alta que no creen correcto asistir a lugares como los estadios

-Mmmm, me parece que si es de nuestra clase - dice Oliver pensativo- de todos modos no importa tanto, la chica en verdad me agrado mucho - dice sonriendo, aunque a Shaoran no le agrado del todo - esta vez supiste fijarte bien en una chica, normalmente las escoges superficiales, solo permíteme estar presente cuando le cuentes a Eriol si?

-Yyyo nnoo llle hhe dddiiicho aaa mmmiiii mi hehehermano! - dice un poco sacado de onda, normalmente esta clase de cosas no se le pasan contarle, aunque conociéndolo pondrá el grito en el cielo de lo sobre protector que es, los chicos estallan en carcajadas al ver la cara de su primo

-Creo que hoy no duermes porque él te tendrá en un extenso interrogatorio -le dice Seiya burlón

Contenta por lo bien que la paso con los chicos vuelve al hospital a ver como van los nuevos doctores contratados, poniendo especial atención en uno de ellos ya que ha demostrado tener una habilidad única.

Termina el día y se marcha a casa a descansar y contar un poco a su jefe como va todo por el hospital recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de él

De regreso a casa se topan con su amigo Darién, un joven mas o menos de su edad, alto de piel bronceada, ojos azul oscuro y de porte elegante quien iba ingresando al edificio de departamentos donde vivían los chicos

-Que tal Darién! Como te fue en la entrevista? - pregunta Oliver

-Es verdad no te hemos visto desde la semana pasada, dime lo conseguiste? - ahora es el turno de Yama

-Pues chicos, desde hoy soy el nuevo neurocirujano del hospital Tsukishiro - les dice orgulloso

-Felicidades! - dicen los cinco chicos en una sola voz entrando todos en el elevador

Así transcurren las semanas y ella como siempre a la misma hora va a comer al mismo lugar y claro que ahora lo hace acompañada, ya que desde ese día que compartieron mesa los chicos no pierden oportunidad de invitarla a sentarse con ellos

Se cumplen dos meses desde que se empezaron a hablar ya Shaoran estaba mas enamorado de la castaña, no sabiendo que hacer trata de hablar con su hermano, aunque la ultima vez que hablo con él fue el día que decidió contarle de Saku y no le fue muy bien

**FLASH BACK**

Ese día el castaño caminaba a paso lento, quería retrasar lo mas posible la llegada y es que en verdad huía a su hermano pues bien sabia lo protector que era y sobre todo no le iba a gustar la idea de que se hubiera enamorado de una completa extraña

-Hola hermano - saluda apenas abrir la puerta, él, pelinegro de ojos azules, alto y de cuerpo atlético lo saluda con una sonrisa, estaba recostado en el sofá con su novia Tomoyo una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas, de mirada tierna y sonrisa amable - Tomy - ella le sonríe

Camina a su habitación y aun no se decide a hablar, sobre todo por la presencia de ella, desesperado por soltar todo lo que traía decide salir, ambos viendo una película de terror notan como se sienta en el otro sofá

-Ya suéltalo - le dice el pelinegro sentándose derecho a un lado de su novia que ya se había acomodado - te ves tan nervioso, dime embarazaste a alguien?

-Claro que no! Aun no tengo novia como voy a embarazar a alguien - le dice un tanto molesto

-Te explico como vienen los bebes? - le habla en un tono muy paternal - Déjame decirte...

-Basta! - le interrumpe un poco acalorado - no es necesario que expliques nada, por si no lo recuerdas he tenido mis rollos anteriormente, lo que quiero contarte es sobre una chica

-Una chica? - pregunta alzando una ceja

-Si, la conocí en la fonda a donde voy a comer, la he visto muy seguido y como que me he enamorado de ella - le cuenta con un poco de nervios

-Como que te has enamorado de ella? - pregunta el pelinegro alzando una ceja - Le hablas?

-No mucho

-Y como es que te enamoraste? - pregunta muy serio cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho

-No lo se! Esas cosas pasan hermano, simplemente me enamore - le responde un poco desesperado por tanta pregunta de él

-Hermano, quiero que tengas cuidado, recuerda las veces que te han atraído chicas que solo querían estar contigo por dinero - le dice preocupado

-Lo se, pero es que si la vieras, es tan linda - la mirada soñadora que mostró el chico sorprendió a la chica

-No te fíes por la apariencia, recuerda que las mas inocentes son las mas peligrosas - le dice aun desconfiado

-No va a pasar nada malo, es mas porque no vas a la fonda con nosotros un día de estos para que la veas? - invita el menor a su hermano

-No lo se - aun desconfiado responde

Y ese día ahí quedo la charla, con Shaoran un poco desilusionado de que su hermano no lo haya apoyado y con Eriol demasiado preocupado

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Entra a casa dispuesto a platicar de nuevo con él de ella, esperaba que esta vez se mostrara mas abierto y positivo, él no era un tonto que se dejaba envolver por las chicas. Todo lucia oscuro, por un momento pensó que estaba con su novia en la habitación pero por lo silencioso del lugar se dio cuenta que estaba solo en casa

Pasada de la media noche llega su hermano y su novia, estos al verlo muy pensativo en el sofá le hablan

-Saku? - pregunta molesto el pelinegro y la chica muy interesada

-Así es, la quiero invitar a salir pero no se como hacerlo, he tratado con toda clase de chicas, superficiales, gritonas, demasiado serias, demasiado alocadas pero ella tiene un poco de todo... menos superficial - su cuñada asiente poniendo máxima atención a su cuñado - con ella me topo con un tipo de chica diferente, es muy seria y reservada pero a la ves es muy divertida. Que hago Tomy? - pregunta a la chica quien ya se había sentado a su lado

-No deberías invitarla, capaz y no esta interesada en ti y tu vas a ir a ponerte en vergüenza - dice molesto el pelinegro

-Eriol! Deja a tu hermano ser feliz, si le interesa la chica déjalo que lo intente - le regaña su novia, este voltea su cara - bien y sabes si esta interesada en ti? - él alza los hombros - Ese es un problema, podrías invitarla e ir todos nosotros para que no se sienta como una cita cita si es que no la quieres espantar - a él parece que le gusto la idea

-Yo no pienso prestarme a sus juegos! - rechaza la idea el pelinegro

-Pues tendrás que ir si quieres ver a tu hermano ser feliz! Déjate de tonterías, déjalo que cometa sus propios errores, no siempre vas a estar detrás de él - el pelinegro la iba a interrumpir pero ella no lo dejo - Te entiendo y créeme de tener una hermana menor lo haría también pero se que también la dejaría crecer, Eriol tu hermano pide un consejo tuyo y lo único que haces es molestarte en vez de apoyarle! Que clase de hermano mayor eres?!

-Lo siento chicos, yo solo quería un consejo no que terminaran peleados, Eriol perdóname, se que no te agrada ella pero no la conoces aun. Me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad

El pelinegro se queda muy pensativo, al final acepta ir al día siguiente con él a comer y conocerla

**CONTINUARA...**

**AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO****  
**

**APARECE X FIN ERIOL, NO LO PODIA DEJAR FUERA DE MI HISTORIA, SOLO QUE LO PUSE COMO HERMANO MAYOR DE SHAO, CAMBIEN TAMBN UN POCO SUS PERSONALIDADES, AL PELINEGRO LO PUSE SOBRE PROTECTOR CON ÉL Y A SHAO MENOR AMARGOSO JEJE BUENO AL MENOS ASI LO VEO YO**

**TOMOYO TAMBIEN APARECIO X FIN, X ESTA VEZ NO SERA NI PRIMA NI MEJOR AMIGA DE SAKURA, SOLO UNA CHICA MAS**

**TAMBIÉN CONOCIERON A LOS PRIMITOS DE LOS CHICOS**

**MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS X SEGUIR APOYANDO LA HISTORIA **

**ABI: Q BUENO Q SIGAS LA HISTORIA, TAMBN SON UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS**

**ALE0104: GRACIAS X SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, ESPERO TE GUSTE COMO PONGO SU ROMANCE EN ESTA HISTORIA **

**SASHA LI: MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEERME DE NUEVO, ESPERO ME SIGAS HASTA EL FINAL**

**DANLOVE: ESA ES LA IDEA DEJAR CON LAS GANAS DE LEER MAS MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEERME **

**ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA CONTINUE SIENDO DEL AGRADO DE TODOS Y A AQUELLAS Q SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ... GRACIAS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE **


	4. Chapter 4

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO SON MÍOS**

**LA HISTORIA SI LO ES**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**CAPITULO 4 **

Amanece y ha pasado mal la noche, se siente con el cuerpo cortado y dolor de cabeza, claro síntoma de resfrió, pero es la única responsable de llevar el orden en el hospital así que no se puede dar el lujo de no asistir, tomando dos Tylenol se marcha a trabajar

Llega al hospital y ya la esperaba Vicky con trabajo pendiente, la saluda y se dispone a sacar todos sus pendientes lo mas rápido que puede pero su malestar aumenta no funcionándole lo que había tomado

" Si seré tonta, aquí hay muchos médicos! "

Con ese pensamiento decide buscar a Darién, el nuevo cirujano que contrato, para que él le recete algo ya que no se lleva muy bien con todos los médicos aun. Si bien la respetaban eso no impedía que la miraran con algo de desprecio.

-Hola Darién! Ocupado? - este le sonríe y niega pero nota algo raro en ella

-Te ves fatal - le dice el medico

-Gracias en cambio tú te ves muy bien - él se ríe divertido

-En serio, te ves mal - le dice de nuevo tocando su frente - tienes fiebre, debes irte a casa ahora mismo

-Oh no! No me iré a ningún lado, este lugar no lo puedo dejar por ningún motivo, ya te conté todo lo que sucedió en un principio, no me puedo dar ese lujo

-Pero podrías empeorar! Y será peor, te ausentarías una semana o mas, no seas necia muchacha y vete a descansar

-No lo haré! - terca la joven como ella sola se niega a marcharse

-Piensa en que no solo descuidarías este lugar... si no que no verías a ese chico que tanto te gusta - ok, con ese pretexto la convenció, si algo no era capaz de hacer ahora Saku era dejar de verlo

-Me convenciste, sabes algo sobre manejo de hospitales? - él niega - bueno no importa, prométeme que me llamaras si sucede algo malo?

-Esta bien pero ya vete

Y pidiéndole a Vicky le avise al medico si surgía algo se marcha a reposar

En la fonda un castaño esta un poco desesperado buscando con la mirada a cierta castaña

-Es raro - dice Shaoran - son las 2:30 y aun no llega..

-Quizás tuvo mucho trabajo, recuerda que esta a cargo de un hospital - le dice Oliver tratando de calmarlo porque esta como la vez anterior que se ausento, volteando a ver a cada persona que sube por las escaleras

-Y a esta chica ustedes también ya la vieron? - pregunta Eriol quien había llegado temprano, los demás asienten

-Es buena chica, hemos platicado con ella, es dulce, inteligente, hermosa y divertida - dice Seiya, a Shaoran le dieron celos de como se expresaba de ella pero no dijo nada

-Hola chicos! - una voz los interrumpe y ellos se sorprenden de verlo ahí ya que nunca los acompaña

-Hola Darién - saludan todos en una voz

-Que milagro verte aquí - le dice Yama, todos comenzaron a moverse haciéndole espacio

-Si lo se, mi jefe viene aquí y me dijo que se come muy rico, no me acordaba que ustedes venían diario también - responde tomando asiento en el lugar que le hicieron

-Pues que bueno que viniste, trata de acompañarnos mas seguido - invita Oliver

-Te sucede algo Shaoran? - le pregunta el pelinegro a su amigo pues lo ve demasiado distraído y como buscando algo - se te perdió algo?

-Si! Una castaña de ojos verdes - dice Kasu y todos se ríen divertidos, mas al ver la cara de él que no entendió nada

La mesera llego y tomo los pedidos de todos y pasaron un rato agradable, aunque por supuesto la ausencia de cierta chica dejo a uno de los muchachos un tanto triste

No podía dormir, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y ya no sabia que mas tomar, Darién le recomendó otro medicamento y reposo pero parece que no le estaba funcionando, pensaba tomar otra cosa mas pero sonó el teléfono y como pudo se levanto a contestar

-Diga? - el tono de voz que uso espanto a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea - No te preocupes, solo estoy resfriada - se despego un poco la bocina debido al grito que se escucho - me vas a provocar mas malestar, tranquilo por favor

Por la noche el chico no dejaba de pensar en ella, esperando no se encontrara enferma...

Ella por fin había logrado dormir...

A la mañana siguiente y con energías renovadas la castaña se levanto con una bella sonrisa en su rostro muy lista para tomar su rutina diaria

Así llego al hospital, el primero que se acerco a ella fue Darién quien estaba preocupado mas al verla llegar bien se tranquilizo

Siendo con el único que platica a parte de Vicky, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos , claro si no tenia alguna urgencia que atender

Llegada la hora de comida Darién invita a la castaña a comer al lugar que le recomendó, ella acepta gustosa. Al llegar ambos fue el chico quien la invita a tomar su brazo para entrar, subiendo al segundo piso, ahí, en la mesa a un lado de las escaleras ve a todos los chicos reunidos, con algunas personas mas que no conoce, nerviosa se acerca del brazo de el medico

-Hola chicos ya vinimos - los chicos al verlos se sorprenden de verlos juntos - ella es mi jefa, Saku - presenta a la chica con una sonrisa

-Ya la conocemos Dar, así que ella es tu jefa, cuando nos dijiste que trabajabas en un hospital no creímos que fuera en donde ella trabaja

-Como que la conocen? - pregunta achicando los ojos y volteando a ver a Shaoran, lo nota un poco nervioso y voltea a ver a su lado a la chica que lo acompaña y nota en ella un sonrojo y ahí es donde entiende todo, sonriendo da una mirada a Yama y este lo ve y asiente divertido - bueno creo que no les molestara que los acompañemos verdad?

-Claro que no! - responden a una sola voz

-Mira Saku él es Eriol - presenta a la chica con el pelinegro - y ella es su novia Tomoyo - presenta señalando a la novia de este, la castaña les saluda con una sonrisa a ambos y da una mirada fugaz al dueño de sus pensamientos, esto por supuesto lo noto el pelinegro y su novia

Como prueba Eriol le hizo una serie de preguntas a la castaña, desde el porque esta ahí hasta su edad y una serie de cosas mas, ella nerviosa respondió a todo dejando conforme al chico que con una sonrisa le dio a entender a su hermano que la aceptaba

-Oye Saku, sales a divertirte de vez en cuando, no? - le pregunta el pelinegro y ella solo niega con la cabeza

-No conozco mucho por aquí, la verdad aunque me gusta divertirme no me animo a ir sola por miedo a perderme - responde tímida

-Bueno pues eso no será problema mas - le dice el pelinegro sonriendo - nosotros acostumbramos a ir a un karaoke, tomamos, cantamos y nos divertimos si tu quieres puedes acompañarnos

Shaoran estaba que se infartaba, su hermano fue capaz de hacer a unos minutos de conocerla lo que él traía planeado desde hace meses, al ver que ella acepto gustosa la invitación volteo a ver a su hermano y le agradeció con una sonrisa. Se quedaron de ver esa misma noche a las 9 afuera del hospital donde trabajaban ella y Darién

Por la noche apunto de salir suena el teléfono, estuvo a punto de dejarlo pero se arrepiente

-Hola? -frunce el ceño pues la persona al otro lado de la línea se escucha que pelea con alguien mas - estas loquito o que te pasa? - parece que le estuvieran regañando pues ella frunce mas el ceño - y que se supone que debía hacer?

Sucedía esto, su padre en casa se entero que estaba enferma gracias a su primo. Molesto por no haberles avisado le llama para regañarla

Después de la llamada sale a encontrarse con el grupo de chicos todavía molesta. Conduce por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al hospital, parecía que aun no llegaban, así que deja el coche en el estacionamiento y sale a la entrada a esperar no sin antes pasar a ver como andaban las cosas

Los chicos quienes no sabían donde trabajaban se sorprenden al ver el edificio, pues a simple vista se veía que era para gente de buena clase. En la entrada esperan la llegada de ella cuando la ven salir de lugar

-No te contuviste de saber como iba todo verdad? - le pregunta el medico saludándola de beso, esto a la pelinegra de ojos rubi que lo acompañaba no le pareció nada

-Ya sabes que soy un poco adicta al trabajo - él asiente sonriendo

-Mira te presento a mi novia Meiling - la castaña le extiende la mano pero la ojirubi tarda un poco en tomarla, no fue si no hasta que vio a la castaña alzar una ceja y sonriendo de lado que ella acepto el gesto, el resto de los chicos notaron rápidamente la tensión que hubo entre ellas así que se adelantan a hacer las presentaciones de las demás chicas

-Ella es Paty - presenta ahora Oliver a su novia, una chica de piel blanca y cabellos cortos a la altura de los hombros en color negro así como sus ojos

-Ella es Millie - presenta Seiya a su novia, una joven con las mismas características que la novia de Oliver solo que con el cabello un poco mas largo

-Ella es Yuki - dice Kasu presentando a su novia, una joven de piel blanca y cabellos castaños de ojos cafés

-Ella es Chiharu - presenta ahora Yama a su novia, una pelinegra de ojos azules

Saku mas animada saluda a cada una de las chicas, al parecer la única que no la trato bien fue la novia del medico, no importándole mas toma el brazo que le ofrecía Shaoran y se marchan al Karaoke

Al llegar ven el lugar lleno y con música muy entretenida, animada decide a pasar esta noche de maravilla

En la mesa fueron servidas las bebidas y así comenzaron a pasar un rato agradable, las parejas dejaron su lugar para salir y tener un momento de intimidad, en cambio Saku y Shaoran disfrutaban del show que los asistentes al local daban, entre miradas se sonreían y gracias a la oscuridad que ofrecía el sitio no notaban sus sonrojos

-Cantas? - ella niega sonriente

-Tú? - él le sonríe

-Te quiero dar una buena impresión, así que no, no canto - ambos se ríen y continúan viendo a los demás como poco a poco van regresando a la mesa. De vez en vez Shaoran para platicar se acercaba a ella y le hablaba al oído, esto no paso desapercibido por los chicos quienes solo sonreían al avance que su primo ya tenia

Cansados de permanecer en el mismo sitio deciden irse a bailar un rato, así que buscaron un sitio agradable para divertirse, fue en ese lugar que la cercanía de ambos jóvenes se hizo mas estrecha cambiando lo que tenían ambos, así se encontraban bailando " WILD ONES " cuando Shaoran se armo de valor y acariciando la espalda de ella se va acercando poco a poco no perdiendo detalle de la mirada de ella por si veía algún rechazo, por suerte para él la chica lo recibió bien dándole mas confianza para avanzar así continuaban canción tras canción y ellos cada vez estaban mas cerca hasta que en un momento decisivo él la toma del mentón y la acerca a su rostro comenzando a rozar sus labios suavemente esperando su permiso para profundizar la caricia que le brindaba, llegado el permiso deseado no hubo nada que los separa excepto claro la falta de aire.

Agitados y ella tremendamente sonrojada se veían sin perder la sonrisa, tomándola de la mano regresan a la mesa para descansar un poco bajo la mirada atenta de todos los chicos

-Parece ser que mi hermano avanzo - dice el pelinegro a su novia, ella feliz asiente pues desde que ella vio a la chica noto la mirada que se daban ambos dándose cuenta de que había mutuo interés

Bebida tras bebida fueron sirviéndose en esa mesa dejando un poco mareados a los jóvenes pero muy divertidos, las parejas comenzaron a desaparecer quedando Shaoran con Saku, Eriol con Tomoyo y Darién con Meiling

-Shaoran, dejarías a Saku en su casa? - pregunta el medico y él asiente

-Bueno cariño será mejor que nos marchemos - le dice el medico a su novia, ella asiente no sin antes darle una mirada de molestia a la castaña

-Te veo en la casa mañana, hoy pasare la noche con Tomoyo - le dice su hermano y él asiente para verlo marchar también

-Bien, te llevo a casa entonces - le dice sonriendo, la castaña asiente

Abordaron el auto del castaño olvidando por completo que ella tenia el suyo en el hospital, ignoro el hecho de que él no sabia su dirección y ella tampoco se la dio, cuando acordaron ambos ya estaban en el edificio donde él vive. Mareados por tanto alcohol se adentraron al lugar tomados de la mano, entraron al ascensor y ahí no pudieron aguantar mas y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, como ella es muy bajita el chico la tomo fuerte de la cintura y la alzo a la altura de sus caderas, ella lo abraza con las piernas y con su espalda pegada a la pared del pequeño espacio disfrutan de un nuevo beso muy apasionado

**CONTINUARA...**

**AAAAHHHHHH Y Q LES CORTO EL CAPITULO!**

**TENEMOS YA EL CUARTO CAPITULO, ESTARÁN ALGO CORTOS PERO IGUAL ENTRETENIDOS, ESPERO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS X SEGUIRME**

**ESPECIALMENTE A ABI, SASHA LI Y A ALE0104, Q BUENO Q LES SIGA GUSTANDO MU HISTORIA**

**A TODAS AQUELLAS LECTORAS ANONIMAS TAMBN MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO SON MÍOS**

**LA HISTORIA SI LO ES**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**CAPITULO 5 **

La mañana llego extraña, o así se sintió ella cuando despertó, extraña porque parecía no encajar en el lugar. Comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana tanteo la cama solo para descubrir una superficie dura, sorprendida abre los ojos de golpe volteando hacia un lado para descubrir al dueño de sus suspiros. Nerviosa se empieza a tocar solo para descubrir que traía la ropa en su lugar, desalineada pero en su lugar. Intentando no hacer ruido evitando así que él despertara se va levantando poco a poco y con cuidado se calza y sale del lugar.

-Estuvo cerca - dice suspirando al salir de la habitación, encaminándose a la puerta con cuidado la abre y sale para avanzar al elevador a toda prisa para no encontrarse a nadie conocido. Sale del edificio y toma un taxi con destino al hospital en el que labora.

Lo que no contó es que cierto pelinegro la vio a lo lejos, dando una sonrisa de lado se apresura a llegar a su departamento para enfrentar a su hermano

El continuo golpeteo en la puerta hace que se despierte de mal humor, de pronto se acuerda que no estaba solo y voltea al otro lado de la cama encontrándola vacía, en su lugar descubre un pequeño aro propiedad de la castaña. Consiente de que no paso nada suspira un poco desilusionado pero con una sonrisa se levanta para atender al ruidoso de afuera

-Se puede saber porque tu urgencia de despertarme? Y tus llaves? - pregunta a su hermano, el pelinegro cruza los brazos

-Tienes algo que contarme? - pregunta ignorando lo que le pregunto su hermano, él se rasca la cabeza y niega extrañado por la pregunta

-Te haces loco Shaoran Li! Vi a tu chica salir del edificio! - ahora el castaño abre los ojos sorprendido

-A que hora la viste?

-Hace unos minutos! Que paso entre ustedes?!

-Nada! - él lo ve incrédulo - te lo juro! No paso nada, nos quedamos dormidos aunque ganas no me faltaron - el pelinegro le da un zape en la cabeza - Oye!

-Si serás, no la conoces, apenas ayer pudieron acercarse un poco y tu dices que te quedaste con ganas de mas?! Que tienes en esa cabeza hueca?!

-Vamos Eriol, que no seria la primera vez que pase la noche con una extraña, pero te juro que esta vez no fue así, no paso nada entre nosotros mas que caricias y muchos muchos besos. No quiero tratarla como si fuera una conquista mas, me importa y quiero llevar las cosas con calma, hermano esta vez no me equivoco con ella. Es la indicada para mi

-Esta bien, solo porque ya eres mayorcito para hacer lo que te venga en gana es porque te dejo hacer y deshacer con tu vida, solo ten cuidado, no te apresures en decir que es la indicada por favor

-Entiendo tu preocupación pero entiéndeme tu a mi, quiero una chica que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo! Quiero lo que tu tienes con Tomy - su hermano le da un golpe suave en el hombro y le sonríe para después marcharse a su habitación dejando las cosas así

La semana pasa y para desgracia de él no hay rastro de la chica, es como si se hubiera desaparecido, ni siquiera ha visto a Darién y comienza a preocuparse pues tienen que hablar de lo que paso entre ellos.

Otra semana comienza y el medico es el que se acerca a ellos en el restaurante

-Y Saku? No la he visto en toda la semana - dice Saku antes de saludarlo

-Hola Shaoran, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, tuve mucho trabajo por eso me ausente y tu como estas? - dice muy sarcástico el medico provocando risas de los demás chicos - Meiling que haces aquí? - pregunta a su novia extrañado ya que no gusta de ir a esos lugares

-Pues me dijeron que aquí servían comida deliciosa - dice la ojirubi como si fuera lo obvio

-Es eso o te dijeron que acostumbro a venir con mi jefa? - ella se sonroja dándole la respuesta real al medico, él niega pues otra vez los celos y actitudes infantiles de ella harán su aparición - deberías confiar un poco mas en mi Meiling y no pensar que cada chica con la que comparto mi tiempo en una posible conquista - le dice molesto sentándose a su lado sin un beso como saludo ni nada, la ojirubi solo baja la mirada apenada - en cuanto a tu pregunta Shaoran, ella no esta, se fue a su casa, regresa hasta el próximo lunes

-Entiendo, gracias Darién y disculpa la grosería que te hice

-No te preocupes amigo, se como andas loco por ella - dice con una sonrisa torcida

Un poco mas ligero el ambiente comienzan a comer todos, Meiling se despide alegando que se encontrara con sus amigas y se marcha

-Meiling debe entender que tengo que lidiar con muchas mujeres - los chicos le dan la razón, pues a pesar de ser su prima y quererla mucho saben como es de infantil - pero como dije, eso no quiere decir que me voy a estar tirando a cuanta mujer se me ponga en frente

-No la entiendo - dice Kasu - llevan mucho tiempo juntos y " entiende " - remarca la ultima palabra con señas de comillas - tu profesión, entonces porque sigue con esa actitud

-Porque no la entiende en realidad - es ahora Oliver el que da su opinión - así de fácil, lo siento por ti Dar que te toca batallar un poco con ella

-Un poco? - pregunta sarcástico

Pasan los días y Shaoran esta un poco desesperado por verla, mas aun porque no tiene donde comunicarse mínimo por teléfono, si eso fuera quizás otra seria la historia

Meiling por su parte se tranquilizo esos días y fue la novia mas complaciente pero el medico no se engaña, sabe que regresara la Meiling infantil cuando regrese su jefa

Llega el Lunes esperado por el castaño y ansia que sea la hora de salida para ir al restaurante, aunque ya le dijo su amigo que la buscara en el hospital él decide no molestarla ahí.

Llegando del aeropuerto lo primero que hace es darse un buen baño relajante, esos viajes la estresan demasiado y mas por lo cansada que termino, se viste con un pants deportivo rosa oscuro y una blusa café de manga larga y calzando unos cómodos tenis negros, ocultando sus preciosas esmeraldas con unas gafas oscuras, su cabello enrollado en una cebolla descuidada

Así es como la ven llegar en el hospital, si bien acostumbra vestir siempre trajes, esta vez decidió por lo mas cómodo ya que no se quedaría

-Hola Vicky - saluda a su secretaria, ella al principio la ve extraña pero al quitarse las gafas la reconoce - disculpa mis fachas es que voy llegando de mi viaje

-No se preocupe señorita, la entiendo - se sonríen y la castaña entra a la oficina para ver sus pendientes, nota que no son muchos para fortuna de ella y se despide de Vicky

Comienza a buscar en los pasillos al medico pero una enfermera le comunico que había salido a comer, al checar la hora ve que son las 2:15 así que con paso seguro camina a la " fonda "

Al acercarse al lugar los nervios la embargan, que le dirá cuando lo vea?

-Quizás no se acuerda Saku! - se dice a si misma con una bella sonrisa, entra y lo ve un poco vacío pero camina seguido al segundo piso, decir que no se le paso por la mente comer en el primer piso seria mentira pero ella no acostumbra a esconderse, que decidieran por ella hacerlo es otra cosa

Despacio sube las escaleras rogando al cielo porque fueran interminables, desgraciadamente nadie la escucho allá arriba y llego al segundo piso atrayendo las miradas de todos los chicos

Cuando vio que todos veían hacia un punto fijo muy atentos siguió sus miradas y la vio, de pie al termino de la escalera se quita las gafas colgándolas del cuello de su blusa café y así casual como estaba, él la veía muy hermosa

-Hola chica, cuando llegaste? - se acerca el medico para molestia del castaño

-Hola Darién, llegue hoy, fui al hospital para ver que todo estuviera en orden, vine a comer y me voy a descansar - dice dando un bostezo

-Te ves fatal mujer - la conduce a la mesa con los chicos, ella los saluda a todos

-Gracias Darién en cambio tu te ves lleno de vida - le responde al verlo con ojeras en los ojos debido a los turnos que ha traído anteriormente, el medico y el resto de los chicos se ríen de ellos

-Hola Saku, que milagro - saluda la mesera con su block en manos

-Hola Sophie, como estas?

-Bien, que ordenaras cariño?

-Tráeme por favor milanesa de res a la plancha con ensalada verde - ella se extraña

-Eso es todo? - ella asiente

-Me dijeron en casa que había subido unos kilitos así que comeré una cantidad mas pequeña de lo que pedía

-Estas loca! Como vas a comer menos si eres muy delgada! - dice el medico sorprendido - Vamos que estas bien, quien te dijo esa mentira

-Mi padre - responde simplemente - y créeme que no lo dice por mala onda, es solo que si me sentí pesadita, por eso he decidido bajar un poquito de peso

-Te desaparecerás! - le dice la amatista

-No lo creo - dice sonriendo

-Y de tomar? - pregunta la mesera aun de pie

-Refresco por supuesto

-Ah! Pero ese no lo dejas verdad? - habla el chico de la gorra y ella niega

-Jamás! Dejo de comer antes de dejar el refresco - todos se ríen de lo dicho por ella

Después de comer la castaña se despide, le urgía ir a descansar así que es la primera que se marcha, pero el castaño ansioso como estaba decide alcanzarla mínimo para quedarse de ver cuando ella pudiera

-Saku! - le habla a la castaña que ya iba a media calle, ella voltea a verlo y le sonríe un poco nerviosa - hablemos, no tardare te lo prometo - ella asiente y van a un parque cercano

-Que querías decirme? - pregunta ella haciéndose loca

-Bueno, la verdad quiero que te vayas a descansar porque en verdad te veo muy mal, solo dime cuando nos podemos ver y en donde, creo que tenemos que habar de lo que paso la noche que salimos - ella asiente

-Te parece hoy a las 8? No veríamos en el hospital o si lo prefieres en otro lugar, tu me dices

-En mi departamento, no estará Eriol y podremos hablar tranquilos - ella duda al principio

-Esta bien, pasare a las 8 a tu casa - responde no muy convencida

-Bien, quieres que te lleve? - ella niega y con un beso en la mejilla se despide

Regresa al restaurante donde los chicos lo esperaban y ve como Darién y Meiling discuten, si no se equivoca es por el regreso de su chica

-Mei, vas a venir hartando a Darién - dice de la nada Shaoran, los chicos lo ven extrañados ya que él nunca se metía en los líos de ellos - para que lo sepas entre ella y yo hay algo, tu lo notaste el día que salimos pero aun así no lo quieres aceptar, quieres seguir fastidiándolo, dime lo quieres perder? - silencio incomodo y nuevamente la ojirubi se apena del escándalo que traía

De regreso en su departamento se fue directo a la cama no sin antes poner el despertador un par de horas antes de su cita con el castaño y se quedo rápido dormida

A las 6 de la tarde despertó y se fue a dar un baño, busca que ponerse y se decide por unos jeans oscuros y unas botas largas de tacón negras, una blusa roja de manga y cuello largo, maquillaje tenue y su coleta alta como siempre. A las 7:30 toma su abrigo negro y sale. Conduce por las calles que aun recuerda y llega al edificio donde viven el castaño y su hermano, entrando al elevador llega al piso deseado y llama a la puerta. Es el castaño quien la recibe y la invita a pasar, lo ve con unos jeans claros playera manga larga y cuello redondo en negro y botas casuales negras

-Toma asiento - ella se sienta en el sofá de una pieza en lo que ve que se traspasa la puerta, supone que da a la cocina

Aprovecha para curiosear un poco desde su sitio, es un lugar bastante elegante y digno de unos jóvenes solteros, con sillones bastante cómodos en un tono chocolate, una mesa de centro del mismo color , alfombra peluda en un rojo oscuro, pisos de azulejo de cerámica en color crema, hacia enfrente de los sillones a un lado de la entrada un centro de entretenimiento del mismo tono que la mesa de centro, con una pantalla led, frente a la puerta de la cocina que era de color chocolate estaba un pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas en el mismo tono que los muebles y algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes de color crema

-Toma - le ofrece un vaso de refresco que ella acepta, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente la observa detenidamente

-Es muy bonito tu departamento - le dice sonriendo - la ultima vez que estuve aquí no vi bien el lugar... - se interrumpe sonrojándose demasiado

-Porque saliste huyendo, verdad? - ella asiente apenada

-Lo siento, siento haberme ido así.

-Te entiendo, créeme, pero... Porque te fuiste así? - deja su vaso en la mesilla de centro y cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho esperando su respuesta

-Tenia cosas pendientes que hacer en mi casa, algunas responsabilidades, he decirte que administrar empresas no es lo mío - le dice sonriendo - se lo que hago pero no me dedico a eso

-Entonces a que te dedicas?

-Eso no importa, lo que trato de decirte - pone su vaso también en la mesilla viéndolo, parecía tener muchas preguntas pero ninguna salía de sus labios, sus labios, esos que había besado hasta el cansancio esa noche, " divagas mujer " se reprende a si misma y observa que el castaño la observa divertido, al parecer noto como lo veía - bueno yo trataba de decirte que me fui mas por obligación que por gusto - él asiente entendiendo el punto, aunque por un momento pensó que le confesaría algo mas

-Bien, tenemos algo pendiente por hablar - ella le da la razón - mira, lo que paso esa noche...bueno...en realidad sabes que no paso a mayores verdad? - ella vuelve a asentir sonrojada, muy sonrojada

-Que fue lo que paso? Nos quedamos dormidos o que? - él asiente avergonzado

-Estábamos demasiado bebidos, puedes estar tranquila, no paso ni te obligue a nada

-Jamás pensaría eso! -él sonríe de nuevo

-Bien, en verdad me gustas, me gustas y mucho, yo no quiero tu amistad solamente, desde que te vi la primera vez llamaste mucho mi atención, desde ese día no te perdí de vista, intentaba acercarme a ti pero a veces me ganaba la pena o el miedo al rechazo, yo quiero que tu me des una oportunidad - la chica a estas alturas estaba tan roja como un tomate - no te decepcionare

-Me estas diciendo que...

-Quiero que seas mi novia- interrumpe a la chica el castaño algo sonrojado pero muy seguro de lo que decía - aceptas? - ella después de unos minutos de tensión para él, acepta, Shaoran sonríe y se levanta para poner de pie a la chica y abrazarla, ella se separa un poco y toma el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo besa

Pasaron unas horas juntos y al momento de que se tenia que ir él ofreció llevarla mas ella se negó pues traía coche, así solo la acompaño al estacionamiento y de un beso un poco mas tierno se despidieron

Su noviazgo avanzaba, todos estaban felices por ellos ya que fueron testigos del amor que se tenían, aunque como siempre hay personas que aun y viéndoles felices tratan de crear problemas entre ellos y no porque quisiera estar con el chico, no, si no porque de un tiempo para acá su novio compartía mas tiempo con la chica

Desde el momento en que supo de la existencia de ella, la tranquilidad de la ojirubi se desapareció y es que de estar 100% segura del amor de su novio al ver a una chica diferente a su lado todas sus inseguridades volvieron. Y no ayudaba tampoco el que compartían sonrisas divertidas que ella mal interpretaba así como las miradas

" A mi no me engañan, entre ellos dos hay algo y yo voy a averiguarlo "

Pensaba la ojirubi viendo como su novio reía a carcajadas con la chica haciendo que su furia creciera

" Y él me va a ayudar "

Voltea a ver al castaño quien sonríe sosteniendo de la mano a su novia

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO AQUÍ EL QUINTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA**

**COMO VEN APARECIÓ TAMBN MEILING, ESTA VEZ COMO MALA NO TAN MALA, MAS BIEN CELOSA, LA SEGURIDAD DE SHAO ME ENCANTO**

**Q PLANEARA MEILING HACER? A DONDE FUE SAKURA? LAS RESPUESTAS LAS TENDRAN SI SIGUEN LA HISTORIA **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ABI COMO SIEMPRE Y A ALE0104 X SUS COMENTARIOS**

**TAMBN A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTO MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE **

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES ****MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 6 **

Los problemas con el medico y su novia continuaban cada vez peor, él intentaba por todos los medios hacerle ver a la ojirubi que no tenia nada con su jefa pero era muy terca y no creía en él

Como ese día, que estando en el departamento de él comenzó una nueva pelea y al parecer las mas grande

-Cuantas veces te he engañado Meiling? - le pregunta el pelinegro bastante molesto, ella no responde - CUANTAS! Dime, te he dado algún indicio de que quiero dejarte y estar con ella? - los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas - Vas a llorar? Por favor ni te he dicho nada malo! Porque no confías en mi?!

Ella estaba hundida en el sillón de una pieza con la mirada gacha, mientras él parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro enfrente de ella

-Darién...- intenta hablar ella, se detiene y se para en frente, jamás lo había visto tan enojado y sentía miedo por primera vez, miedo de que fuera a hacerle algo

-Me canse - comienza a hablar - todos los planes que teníamos a futuro los has destrozado - mete su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón y saca una caja color celeste aterciopelada - mira, quería pedírtelo en nuestro aniversario - abre la cajita y saca el anillo extendiendolo, antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo Darién aleja su mano y lo avienta fuera del alcance de la chica, Meiling no aguantando mas llora desconsolada cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos - fue tu culpa, ten eso presente, tu provocaste todo esto, tus celos, tu actitudes infantiles, tus berrinches, todo - camina hacia la puerta y la abre - que te vaya bien Meiling y no me busques mas

Ella aun no cree lo que esta pasando, su relación de casi 10 años se termina! Aun no puede creer que él la este dejando...

Se pone de pie y sale con la mirada agachada, no voltea a verlo y él tampoco, demasiado dolido esta como para verla a los ojos, espera desde lo mas profundo de su corazón que recapacite y cambie su forma de ser pero lo duda, siempre es lo mismo con ella y él ya no puede con eso

Cuando todos se enteraron del rompimiento de la pareja no se sorprendieron, ya lo veían venir, en cambio Saku se sintió culpable, Shaoran intentaba por todos los medios hacerle entender que ella no tenia nada que ver, que su prima siempre había sido así de insegura

Aun se sentía culpable a pesar de que su novio intentaba tranquilizarla pero nada como los besos apasionados del ser amado para hacerte olvidar los malos ratos ajenos, o no?

Pasaron unos días mas, Meiling ya no los acompañaba a comer y Darién aun en su depresión por la ruptura seguía acompañándolos.

Pero la ojirubi no se daba por vencida muy segura esta vez de que había algo entre el medico y su jefa. Los seguía a todos lados, aun no encontraba nada pero estaba segura de que estaba cerca de descubrirlos, los veía comer en el hospital juntos, salían a caminar en los jardines del hospital

-Estoy preocupada Darién... - le dice la castaña y este se extraña - eres un buen medico pero te veo muy deprimido...

-Te da miedo que mate a alguien en quirófano? - le interrumpe con una sonrisa torcida - no te preocupes por mi, ya se me pasara, además se muy bien separar el trabajo de mi vida personal - ella asiente

-Esta bien, si usted lo dice señor doctor yo le creo - ambos sonríen, pero a lo lejos una pelinegra de ojos rubi los ve rabiando, apretando muy fuerte los puños hasta dejarlos completamente blancos se marcha con una idea en mente

Estaban en medio de su entrenamiento, ya la había viso a lo lejos recargada en la cerca de metal que divide la cancha de las gradas. Él trataba de ignorarla al igual que sus primos pero el hecho de que ahí estuviera a pesar de lo que había dicho los tenia muy curiosos. Al primer descanso que tuvieron se acercaron a la pelinegra, ella los recibe con una gran sonrisa

-Hola primitos! -saluda la chica

-Meiling - el saludo a una voz de los chicos

-Chicos, no vengo a quitarles el tiempo, solo quería ver lo que hacen - dice muy inocente, ellos por supuesto no le creen

-De cuando acá? - pregunta Kasuma

-Que groserito eres Kasu, yo que por fin me interese en lo que hacían...

-Que quieres Meiling?- corta a la chica Yamazaki un tanto molesto, desconfía enormemente de ella

-Vine a hablar con Shaoran - el mencionado se extraña - es muy importante y te interesara, te lo aseguro

-Espérame a que terminemos, no puedo abandonar el entrenamiento o pierdo mi lugar en el equipo - ella acepta y se sienta en las gradas, por supuesto buscando que el molesto sol no vaya a quitarle el bello tono de su piel, así de vanidosa era

Así paso la segunda mitad del entrenamiento, todos a las duchas y ella seguía aun esperando a su primo en las gradas. En los vestidores los chicos no confiaban en la visita de ella

-Que querrá contigo? - pregunto el de la gorra

-No lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro, no es para nada bueno su presencia - los demás están de acuerdo con él - en fin, ya estoy listo y mas vale no alargar esto si no acortarlo, así que me retiro con nuestra prima haber que quiere - tomando su maleta donde guarda su uniforme y tachones se marcha a buscar en las gradas a esa molesta chica

La encuentra muy entretenida en el celular, al parecer mantenía una conversación vía chat, que por cierto no la tenia muy contenta

-Lista Mei? - la mencionada levanta su vista con una sonrisa en sus labios y asiente, se levanta y camina a su lado

En un parque cercano al lugar de entrenamiento del chico ambos mantienen una terrible pelea

-Estas loca! - le grita el chico a ella - como me vienes a decir eso! Que pretendes con esto?!

-Que abras los ojos! A mi ya me dejo Darién, ella hará lo mismo contigo, solo falta poco, los he estado vigilando, él acaricia su rostro y su pelo seguido! Eso no te dice nada?!

-Eso no significa nada! - le dice muy enojado aunque tenia que reconocer que eso le molesto demasiado, que alguien aparte de él acaricie de esa manera a su novia no le hacia feliz pero no caería en el juego que Meiling quería involucrarlo - Mei, se que estas muy mal por tu rompimiento pero no intentes culpar a mi novia de algo que tu sola provocaste

-Es que no me entiendes! Él me iba a pedir matrimonio y ESA lo hecho a perder!

-No fue ella, fuiste tu al no confiar en él, entiende y madura de una buena vez, no te va a llevar a nada si sigues así - la ojirubi de nuevo estaba llorando a mares y negando con la cabeza, no quería entender, no quería reconocer que se había equivocado

-Ella tuvo la culpa no yo! Créeme Shao, Darién y esa chica tienen algo y yo lo voy a descubrir

-Meiling por favor, déjalos en paz! Ellos son compañeros de trabajo y nada mas! - él ya la había tomado por los hombros

Ese día, muy pesado por cierto, le llamo a su novia para decirle que esta vez no se verían, su prima lo dejo muy agotado mentalmente y porque no, con demasiadas dudas. No quiso contarle a nadie lo que habían hablado para no preocupar o crear mas problemas, su prima estaba loca y lo comprendía, estaba enamorada del medico pero era algo enfermizo

Pasaron ahora semanas y la relación entre ambos castaños cambio un poco, estaba mas al pendiente de ella e incluso iba a recogerla al hospital para juntos ir a la fonda a comer, todo esto bajo la estricta vigilancia de Meiling quien supo de inmediato que había logrado lo que quería, hacer dudar a su primo

**CONTINUARA...**

**AQUÍ**** EL SEXTO CAPITULO, SE PONE UN POCO MAS INTENSO, ESTUVO DEDICADO A DAR Y MEI XQ A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LOS PROBLEMAS PARA LOS CASTAÑOS COMIENZAN, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN Q NO LOS PIENSO HACER SUFRIR MUCHO...O SI? TODO DEPENDE DE MEI SI NO SIGUE METIENDO SISAÑA EN ESA ****RELACIÓN**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS AQUELLAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA AUN**

**DANLOVE: NO TE PREOCUPES POR LA AUSENCIA EN TUS COMENTARIOS, AUNQUE NO TE MIENTO QUE ME ALEGRA QUE ME CUENTES COMO TE VA PARECIENDO. SOLO NO ME PRIVES DE TUS REACCIONES AL LEER LOS CAPÍTULOS MUCHO TIEMPO JEJEJ :P**

**ALE0104: BUENO CRÉEME QUE YO TAMBIÉN LE PEGARÍA A ESA MEI POR SUS CELOS, PERO YA VEZ AHORA PAGA POR SUS ACTITUDES Y DESCONFIANZAS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL ****PRÓXIMO**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENCEN**

**LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **

**CAPITULO 7 **

Su relación estaba muy cambiada, disfrutaba que él fuera por ella al hospital pero a veces era demasiado, se sentía como atrapada en una burbuja, una burbuja a la que solo tenia acceso Shaoran y eso a veces la molestaba.

Salían siempre que podían, y jamás permitía que nadie se le acercara, ya ni siquiera sus primos y eso comenzaba a molestarles a ellos también.

Las visitas de Meiling al departamento de los hermanos eran mas seguidas, tanto que Eriol comenzaba a sospechar que algo nada bueno sucedía ahí y es que desde ese extraño acercamiento de ellos las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y para mal, su hermano estaba volviéndose en la versión varonil de Meiling

En el departamento de Saku, la chica intentaba por todos los medios hacer razonar a la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Te estoy diciendo que me encuentro muy bien - cansada de discutir Saku respondía a cada argumento de la persona con quien hablaba - por favor, se que no te gusta que este sola pero nada podemos hacer por ahora, confía en mi quieres? - tan dulce le hablo a la otra persona que increíblemente se lo creyó

Al cortar la llamada se dispuso a bajar y buscar algo sencillo para comer, camino solo una calle y encontró un puestecito de hamburguesas, sencilla como era ella compro una y se regreso al departamento a disfrutarla con su respectiva bebida

A la mañana siguiente las cosas siguieron su curso como hasta ahora, aunque seguía extrañada de la actitud de su novio

Viernes por la noche y ellos quedaron en ir a un lugar a bailar, ahí fue cuando vio a Meiling en una mesa aparte que la miraba con tanto odio que no podía jamás haber visto en una persona. Tratando de ignorar las constantes miradas de la ojirubi e intento divertirse y disfrutar de los besos y caricias que su novio le daba

Bailando así de pegados era inevitable que las caricias no aparecieran, Shaoran pasaba sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de la castaña mientras ella se dejaba hacer

" Es muy agradable la sensación "

Saku disfrutaba de lo que su novio le brindaba, el castaño acerca su rostro al cuello de la chica aspirando su aroma, disfrutándolo, embriagándose de ella, para terminar con un pequeño beso en su tersa piel. La chica un poco sonrojada se separa un poco y ve en los ojos de su novio un brillo que no había visto antes

" Deseo "

Ambos se sonríen para fundirse en un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que ambos compartían

-Esto no puede ser! - decía una pelinegra que veía a la pareja a lo lejos - no puedo permitir que ellos estén bien, fue culpa de ella que mi Darién me dejo! Si yo no soy feliz ella tampoco lo será!

Paso la velada y ellos aun disfrutaban de su cercanía, de esa caricia que se regalaban, a ella le hechizaban sus labios y a él lo dejaban ebrio de amor, las demás parejas que los acompañaban los veían y solo podían sonreír envidiosos de el amor que se demostraban así que sin perder mas tiempo ellos demostraban a sus amadas también todo lo que sentían por ellas

De nuevo esa noche la castaña no permitió que él la dejara en su departamento, solo la acompaño al hospital donde dejaba el coche cuando ellos salían y cada uno partió a su respectivo hogar, esa situación comenzaba a desesperar un poco al castaño

A la mañana siguiente se volvieron a ver en la fonda para comer juntos como todos los días y después él la acompaño a su regreso al hospital. Ese día estaban despidiéndose con un beso ya que no se verían al día siguiente pues él tenia mucho que entrenar no sabiendo aún si se podría desocupar rápido. En la puerta del hospital veía como su chico se alejaba, entra al edificio pero es llamada por Darién, este últimamente estaba actuando algo raro con ella pero aun y notando eso no le dio mucha importancia y tampoco lo comento para no crear problemas

Antes de entrar a su oficina va al jardín del hospital donde muchas veces los había visto Meiling juntos, sonriendo. Darién la esperaba, estaba nervioso y lo podía notar aun y cuando no llegaba a su lado

-Hola Dar...- el medico interrumpe el saludo de la chica, ella no sabe como actuar, con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y las palmas extendidas en su totalidad, ella tiembla como una hoja, siente como él la tiene aprisionada con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y los ojos muy pero muy abiertos

" Me esta besando"

" Darién me esta besando "

En completo estado de shock observaba a la pareja, detrás de él una ojirubi sonreía victoriosa, por fin podría comprobar a esos incrédulos que ella siempre tuvo razón

**CONTINUARA...**

**LES DIJE Q SE VOLVERIA MAS INTERESANTE EL ASUNTO, UN POCO CORTO LO SE, PERO ASI ME QUEDO PARA Q AL SIGUIENTE SE DESATARA LA TORMENTA CON NUESTRA PAREJA DE CASTAÑOS**

**TENGO HECHA LA HISTORIA HASTA EL CAP 15 ASI Q NO TARDARE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, CLARO SI ES Q NO ME ALCANZA LA ACTUALIZACION**

**NO ME GUSTA PONER A MEI DE MALA XQ EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTA SU PERSONAJE Y MAS CUANDO LA PONEN DE PAREJA CON ERIOL, PERO COMO EN MI OTRA HISTORIA PUSE A TOMOYO DE MALA PS NO LO QUERIA REPETIR, AUNQUE TAMBN EL PERSONAJE DE TOMOYO ME GUSTA**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A DANLOVE Y ALE0104 X SUS COMENTARIOS**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO **

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA**_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_**AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

En completo estado de shock observaba a la pareja, detrás de él una ojirubi sonreía victoriosa, por fin podría comprobar a esos incrédulos que ella siempre tuvo razón

" No puede ser "

Sus ojos los sentía arder, no podía creer lo que en esos momentos estaba viendo, su novia, la chica que amaba con toda su alma estaba...estaba...

" Esta besando a Darién "

" Porque? "

-No te hagas tantos problemas en la cabeza Shao, tu mismo lo estas viendo, yo no te mentía - le hablaba duramente la pelinegra, él volteo a verla con tanto desprecio, volvió su vista a ellos y se marcho, Meiling indignada de que hubiera hecho nada lo sigue tratando de detenerlo - estas loco?! No harás nada? Te esta engañando en tus narices y tu solo te marcharas?!

-YA CALLATE! Te he soportado todos estos días, yo solo quiero que me dejes en PAZ! - la hace aun lado y se termina de marchar

Lentamente lo separa de ella, aun en su estado pudo encontrar fuerzas para hacerlo, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que no supo como reaccionar. Lo ve, respiran agitadamente ambos, lo hacen por la sorpresa del momento, él espera una cachetada, ella una explicación

" No va a decir nada? "

Lo ve nervioso, aun con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, ella achica los ojos y lo ve. Él se rasca la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos suspira

-Lo siento - ella lo ve en silencio permitiendo que sea él el que hable - me deje llevar por un momento

-Que te paso? - cuestiona la castaña tranquila, bueno aparenta estarlo

-Estaba recordando todo lo que me decía Meiling, de que había cierta tensión entre nosotros y quizás solo quise comprobarlo. Me equivoque Saku, lo lamento - cabizbajo el medico intenta disculparse

-Sentiste algo? - él niega - Bien, con eso creo que aclaraste todo no es así? - él la ve sorprendido

-No me dirás nada mas? - a Darién le sorprende la actitud que toma ella

-Si! Una cosita mas...cuando quieras probarte algo...no vuelvas a utilizarme quieres? - él sonríe de lado y ella también. Ambos dejan el jardín, él atiende una urgencia que llego y ella se va a su oficina cuestionándose si contarle a Shaoran lo ocurrido

En su oficina ella intentaba concentrarse pero no lo lograba, era muy difícil hacerlo cuando la culpa te carcome el alma

Llevaba ya varias horas caminando, había anochecido y apenas se dio cuenta, cansado y sin ánimos de nada mas regresa a su casa. Su teléfono vibra, una llamada

" Es ella "

Corta la llamada sin contestarla, necesita tiempo para pensar que hacer ahora, como enfrentarla y que le dirá. Su teléfono vuelve a sonar

" No contestare "

Llego al edificio y en silencio entro al elevador esperando llegar a su piso, abre la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido pero se lleva la sorpresa de que su hermano esta esperándolo

-Te tardaste, saliste con Saku? - pregunta con una sonrisa el pelinegro, él no responde, solo se acerca a su lado y toma asiento, el mayor lo ve cabizbajo y se extraña - pelearon? - él niega - entonces?

-No se que pensar - el pelinegro se extraña aun mas no entendiendo lo que dice - Meiling...ella...

-Vamos hermano! No creerás todas las locuras que ella dice? Esta loca! Ya la conoces como es, no le hagas caso - pasa un brazo por los hombros de su hermano menor

-Los vi - él se aleja - en el hospital, la fui a dejar después de comer, pero al dar vuelta en la esquina olvide decirle que quería verla en el desayuno y cuando regrese ambos estaban en el jardín besándose

-Estas seguro? - duda su hermano mayor, el menor asiente - es que se me hace imposible, ella te quiere!

-Yo también lo pensé, pero parece que al final las paranoias de Meiling resultaron ser ciertas

-Me parece que todo esto tiene una buena explicación hermano

-No Eriol, lo malo de todo esto es que no podre verla hasta que acabe el entrenamiento, no se si podre concentrarme mañana

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien

Se marcho a dormir después de haberle explicado a su hermano todo, aunque parezca increíble Eriol tenia la leve sospecha de que lo que pensaba Shao de su amigo y su aun novia era todo mal interpretado

A la mañana siguiente se levanta muy cansado, no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, le dolía hasta el alma el engaño de ella, tomo un baño rápido y se vistió con su habitual conjunto deportivo y salió del departamento. En el pasillo se encontró a sus primo quienes al verlo no le cuestionaron nada, sabían que cuando él estuviera listo hablaría con ellos, solo esperaban que no fuera nada grave lo que le pase.

Muy temprano en su oficina intenta ponerse al corriente con todo, al parecer no estaba de su lado la suerte, ya que un medico aplico un tratamiento sin el consentimiento de los padres del paciente, gracias a eso ahora podía enfrentar una demanda por negligencia

-Este día pinta para ir de mal en peor - se dice a si misma con un suspiro

Pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde por fin puede darse una escapada a la fonda para comer algo aunque sea rápido ya que los abogados del demandante llegaran en una hora y no los puede enfrentar con el estomago vacío

Al entrar y dirigirse al segundo piso se llevo tremenda sorpresa, ahí estaba su novio acompañado de sus primos como siempre, se le hizo extraño porque según estaría todo el día en entrenamiento

Cuando voltearon a verla una sonrisa en los chicos se dibujo excepto en su novio que la veía muy serio

" Algo anda mal con él "

Ella le sonríe mas no le devuelve el gesto

" Definitivamente algo anda mal "

-Como estas chica - le saluda Oliver y ella le sonríe

-Nos acompañaras? - pregunta Kasu, pero ella voltea a ver a su novio y lo ve demasiado serio

-Lo siento chicos, solo vine por algo de comida y me marcho ya - ellos asienten mientras ella con un movimiento de mano se despide

Shaoran se levanta y la sigue, ve como le entregan la comida y sale con ella, caminan juntos mas no se dirigen la palabra, a una calle de llegar al hospital la detiene del brazo

-Te vi- ella se extraña- te gusto el beso que te dio Darién? - ella se sorprende ahora si comprendiendo lo que le decía

Definitivamente este día iba de mal en peor

**CONTINUARA...**

**OTRO CORTITO, PERO YA VAMOS EMPEZANDO CN EL DRAMA **

**LA PARTE DONDE MENCIONO LO DEL PROBLEMA CN UN MEDICO ME BASE EN GREYS ANATOMY, EMPECE A VERLO DE NUEVO Y JUSTO ME VOY EN LA ULTIMA TEMPORADA EN EL EPISODIO DE LA DRA MIRANDA **

**SE SALDRA MEILING CON LA SUYA?**

**LOGRO SEPARAR DEFINITIVAMENTE A LOS CASTAÑOS?**

**BUENO SI QUIEREN SABER CONTINUEN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA**

**ALE0104: PS COMO VEZ SHAO ESTA DEMASIADO ENOJADO, SE SIENTE TRAICIONADO EL POBRE, Q TAL LA APARENTE TRANQUILIDAD CON Q MANEJO LAS COSAS SAKU? LO Q SIGUE ESTARA BUENO YA VERAS **

**A TODAS LAS Q ME SIGUEN MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAP **

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 9 **

Esto no pintaba nada bien, el rostro de su siempre atento novio estaba transformado en uno que mostraba todo su enojo

-No tienes nada que decir? - pregunta él al borde de la locura, ve como aprieta sus manos en puños y sus ojos, antes preciosas mieles ahora están irritados del mas puro rencor - responde, di algo

-Que fue lo que viste? - comenzaba a temer lo que vio

-CONFIESALO! Me quieres a mi o a él!? DIMELO! - la gente que pasaba a su lado los veía, a ella no le importaba la verdad, solo quería hacerle ver que lo que vio no es lo que cree

-Cálmate, por favor, hablaremos y te explicare todo, pero ahora no puedo, tengo que regresar al hospital

-No lo harás, quiero una explicación ahorita mismo - ella niega - No puedes? Tendrás que hacerlo, porque después no te aceptare nada

-En verdad es muy importante que vuelva, te juro que hablaremos después con mas calma, siento que si ahora te explico todo será con prisas no arreglaríamos nada, compréndeme por favor - él niega

-Hablamos ahora, o no...

-Que quieres decir? - ella se molesta un poco - No te entiendo, tu siempre me apoyas, y ahora que en verdad lo necesito no lo harás?!

-Vete - se da la media vuelta pero es detenido del brazo por ella - Si no me vas a explicar que paso no tiene caso que continuemos juntos, con eso tu me das a entender todo

-Que todo Shaoran?! No paso nada...

-NO PASO NADA?! Te vi besándote con Darién y me dices que no paso nada

-No me estaba besando con él, él me beso y yo no supe que hacer, solo fue uno y nada mas! - ok, eso no ayuda en nada y menos ayuda el hecho de que tenia que estar ya en el hospital

-Un beso?! No deberías de haber provocado ni uno solo!

-Crees que yo lo provoque?! Yo no fui! - se masajea la frente un poco cansada - En serio Shaoran, me tengo que ir, hablamos cuando tu me digas

-No, en vista de que tienes tanta prisa por marcharte, adelante, vete... TERMINAMOS

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como es posible que termine su relación sin escuchar antes lo que tenia que decirle? Sin saber porque en ese momento un solo nombre estaba en su mente …... MEILING

La ve como perdida en sus pensamientos y ahí es cuando aprovecha el momento y se marcha, ella aun no lo nota y llega a la fonda donde los chicos lo esperaban

Sus primos lo ven y saben que no todo va bien con ellos

-Terminamos- soltó de pronto sorprendiendo a los chicos

-Porque?- preguntan todos en una voz, en ese momento llegaba Eriol quien alcanzo a escuchar lo último

-Que tonto eres hermano - dice el pelinegro dejando a todos mudos incluido el castaño - debiste esperar a que ella te explicara todo

-Dice que no fue nada, que " solo fue un beso y nada mas " - repitió lo que ella le dijo

-Solo te dijo eso? -Oliver demasiado intrigado pues conociéndola, la chica no se dejaría llevar así

-Solo eso, aahh y que tenia que volver rápido al hospital, por supuesto no le creí, solo quería escapar y no tener que dar explicaciones, por eso termine con ella y es mejor así

-Creo que te precipitaste demasiado rápido, debiste dejar que te explicara - le hace ver su hermano

-No quería hacerlo! Porque de pronto me saca con que tiene que regresar al hospital, es obvio que esta huyendo de mi! - se defiende, le duele que su propio hermano no lo apoye

-Y tu?! No le dijiste que no la verías porque tendrías los días muy ocupados?

-No es lo mismo! Yo si tengo cosas que hacer!

-Ella también! No creas que por no saber de medicina no tiene que enfrentarse a problemas que se puedan dar relacionado a eso, si serás cabezón, perderás a la única chica que te quiere por ser tu y no por lo que tienes! Hermano si no arreglas esto, cuando todo pase te vas a arrepentir

No responde, él ve a todos con mucho coraje por apoyarla a ella y no a él, lo están tratando como a un tonto y no le gusta nada. Se levanta de la silla y se marcha dejando a todos molestos por lo terco que es

-Meiling le metió muchas cosas en la cabeza- comienza a hablar Seiya - no me gustaba para nada que se vieran muy seguido y aquí tenemos los resultados de eso - todos lo apoyan, porque tenia razón, sospechaban que iba esto a pasar y se confiaron

Eriol caminada pensativo, acababa de hablar con su novia poniéndola al tanto de la situación de su hermano, decir que se molesto un poco no es nada en comparación a como en verdad se puso y es que le agradaba mucho la chica y creía que era la indicada para su cuñado. Poniendo su coche en marcha se dirige a una de las zonas residenciales de la ciudad

-Eriol! - le saluda una dama de porte elegante y muy bella, el pelinegro saluda con un beso en la mejilla - pasa hijo

-Gracias tía, estará Meiling? - ella asiente y manda a llamarla con una chica del servicio

-Claro que si hijo, pasa y espérala en la salita de estar - el joven tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que la pelinegra iba entrando

Con mirada orgullosa y una sonrisa de triunfo fue como entro la chica, al verla Eriol contuvo las ganas de ser algo grosero con la chica

-Hola primo - saluda aun con sus sonrisa de triunfo - a que has venido hasta acá?

-Sabes a lo que vine, estarás contenta... no es así? - pregunta viéndola con coraje

-Claro, viniste por lo de mi primo y ESA, les demostré a todos que no estaba equivocada con esos dos. Es una pena por él que de seguro esta sufriendo pero tenia que abrirle los ojos a mi primo! No podía permitir que lo estuvieran engañando

-Cuando dejaras de culpar a los demás de las estupideces que dices y haces? - ella lo ve sorprendida, jamás el pelinegro le había hablado así - sabes que lo que ocurrió entre Darién y ella no es lo que tu piensas

-Y tu como sabes?! Tu que sabes de esto Eriol?! Estas tan metido en tu relación que no ves lo que ocurre a tu alrededor!

-Claro que se lo que pasa! Se que Shaoran ama profundamente a Saku y se que ella lo ama igual! Echaste a perder esa relación! Jamás había visto a mi hermano tan feliz antes, pero tenias que meterte

-Si ella no hubiera estado hostigando a mi Darién nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! Estaba muy feliz con él y llego ella y todo termino. Por su culpa él ya no quiere casarse conmigo!

-No es culpa de ella, acepta tu error y tomas tu responsabilidad en eso, sabes muy bien que lo fastidiabas demasiado, tu lo celabas sin razón! Tu provocaste esto... tu y solo tu!

La pelinegra para no perder la costumbre lloraba desconsolada, el que le dijeran sus verdades dolía y mucho, sobre todo si es de parte de la persona que se suponía tendría que apoyarte a ti y no a una extraña

A pesar de los gritos entre ellos la madre de Meiling no se presentaba en la sala, ella sabia perfectamente que su hija era todo un caso y estaba muy segura que fue totalmente su culpa de que se terminara su relación con el joven medico

" Quizás la mimamos demasiado "

-Sufres Meiling y como no sabes como arreglar tus problemas involucras a los demás

-Que quieres que haga?! - le grita

-Lo correcto, dile a mi hermano que todo lo que dijiste es mentira, que tus celos te hicieron ver cosas que no eran

-Es que no lo invente!

-Claro que lo inventaste! Como es que nadie mas noto esas locuras que jurabas?! - ella intentaba defenderse pero nada, su boca no estaba de su lado en ese momento - habla con él, y trata de arreglar tu situación con Darién, ambos se quieren y sufren por su separación

Termino de decir para después marcharse, iría a casa a descansar, todo el día fue agotador y no por su entrenamiento en la moto. Al llegar a su edificio, justo en el estacionamiento se topo con Darién, quien recargado en su auto fumaba un cigarro

-No se supone que tu sabes lo mal que puede hacer el cigarro? - pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, este se la regresa

-Lo se, pero a veces es muy necesario para bajar los nervios - el joven se acerca y se recarga en el auto del medico a su lado - tuve un mal día y esto es muy bueno para bajar la tensión

-Te doy la razón amigo - el medico ofrece una calada, él la acepta - que te paso? - él lo mira como diciéndole que no se haga loco, este se ríe - esta bien, si se lo que pasa - el medico ríe y asiente - hablaste con alguno de los dos ya? - pregunta interesado

-No, a ella ni la quería molestar, suficiente con lo que tuvo con Shaoran y con lo que paso en el hospital, con él ya hable, le explique todo, como fue y que ella no tuvo culpa, parece que me creyó pero si te soy sincero no creo que vaya a arreglar las cosas con ella - eso le sorprendió al joven a su lado

-Porque lo dices? -pregunta no creyendo la terquedad de su hermano

-Cuando le dije que no dejara pasar mas tiempo y que la buscara dijo que no, yo creí que era porque quería dejar pasar un día al menos pero no, él dijo que no arreglaría el asunto

-Si será idiota mi hermano! - el medico le da la razón - dejara pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella!

En su habitación la castaña no sabia que hacer ya para solucionar lo suyo con Shaoran, su llanto aun no terminaba, jamás pensó que lloraría tanto, ni por aquel que la hirió mas lloro así. Sufría, su corazón le dolía a mas no poder y como no si se enamoro como una estúpida de ese castaño. Debido al llanto ya ni supo en que momento se quedo dormida, a la mañana siguiente se levanto algo tarde, al medio día, apurada se dio un baño, se vistió con su típico traje y se marcho al hospital, aun había cosas que arreglar ahí

Llego al hospital a las 2 de la tarde, todos la veían ya que era algo extraño que eso sucediera. No le tomo importancia y se dirigió a su oficina, ahí encontró a Vicky demasiado preocupada, al parecer los padres del niño no darían su brazo a torcer y meterían a prisión a la doctora que lo atendió, aun no podía creer la actitud que estaban tomando, el niño estaba vivo gracias a la doctora, aunque claro, no estuvo bien el modo en que lo ayudo. Desgraciadamente ella era muy buena como medico, se lamentaba el hecho de tener que perderle

Las 4:30 y aun no comía, y moría de hambre! Los abogados se acababan de marchar, a ultima hora se le ocurrió a la residente de la doctora echarse la culpa, así evitarían que ella fuera a la cárcel, fuera despedida y que el hospital fuera demandado, ella no dijo nada a la mayoría de las partes les convenía, ya que como era parte un hospital de enseñanza no aplicaba o algo así entendió

Estaba por marcharse a la fonda cuando la detuvo Darién, ya habían hablado y aclarado las cosas, pero él aun se sentía muy mal, mas cuando supo por boca de los chicos de su rompimiento, asegurandole que no estaba molesta con él ambos caminan para ir a comer, él aun no lo hacia debido a una larguísima operación que tuvo

Así los vieron llegar, fue verdaderamente desagradable ver la cara que puso Shaoran cuando los vio juntos, seguro pensaría cosas de nuevo. Mas desagradable fue ver a Meiling con cara de inocencia, claro que ella no le creía y empezaba a guardarle un poco de rencor

**CONTINUARA...**

**COMO VA QUEDANDO? DRAMA TOTAL! SHAORAN ES UN TONTO AL NO QUERER HABLAR CON SAKURA, EN VERDAD DEJARA LAS COSAS ASÍ? **

**YA LO VEREMOS EN LO QUE AVANZA LA HISTORIA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ALE Y A DANLOVE COMO SIEMPRE FIELES A LA HISTORIA **

**GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA**

**ESPERO SEGUIR CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES COMO HASTA AHORA, SI SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA LO HAGO LUNES, MIÉRCOLES Y VIERNES **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPI**

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN_**

**_LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA_**

**_DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR_**

**_AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA_**

**_CAPITULO 10  _**

Verla llegar junto a su amigo no ayudo en nada en su decisión de hablar con ella, le dio mas coraje aun y no pudo evitar que los celos aparecieran, volteo a ver a Meiling y extrañamente esta muy tranquila y un tanto sonrojada, ella si quiere arreglar las cosas con él

-Hola chicos! - saluda el medico a los chicos y chicas ( Mei y Tommy - Podemos acompañarlos?

-Claro, vengan! No deberían ni de preguntar - les dice Oliver, el resto a excepción de cierto castaño afirman lo dicho, la castaña no muy a gusto se sienta

Después de una hora y ya comidos es Shaoran el primero en despedirse sin voltear a verla, eso le duele pero esta muy decidida a hablar con él, cuando el chico se pierde escaleras abajo ella aprovecha para también despedirse, el resto sabiendo lo que trataba de hacer le desean suerte, ella agradece y baja apurada las escaleras pagando de paso a Sophie

-Shaoran! - le habla la castaña pero este no la escucha- SHAORAN! - con ese grito si que la escucho, él detuvo sus pasos pero no volteo a verla, espero a ser alcanzado - Escúchame por favor - le pide y el chico la ve de reojo y comienza a caminar hacia un parque cercano

En una banca algo alejada de todos los curiosos que pasaban se sentaron, hubo un incomodo silencio que ella rompió

-No significo nada - comenzó ella - ese beso no significo nada para mi, no sentí nada - él no la veía, mantenía su mirada en el pasto, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y tocándose la frente con los pulgares de sus manos mientras ella se mantenía recargada en el respaldo de la banca - tienes que creerme Shaoran, jamás te engañaría! - ella lloraba y a él parecía no importarle ya que no la miraba - te quiero demasiado Shaoran - él volteo por fin a verla, su mirada no le decía nada bueno, de hecho no le decía nada, se levanta y comienza a caminar, ella se sorprende y lo detiene - es todo?! No dirás nada?! - le pregunta limpiándose las lagrimas

-Que quieres que diga? Tu querías hablar, yo no. Querías que te escuchara, ya lo hice, me marcho - y comenzó a caminar dejándola sola y nuevamente llorando

Pasaron los días y ella aun continuaba llorándole, aprovechaba a verlo en la fonda, intentaba hablarle pero nada, él no se dejaba. Era duro verlo sin que le dedicara una mirada tierna, una sonrisa, como extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias. Aunque intentara olvidarle no podría porque estaba metido hasta el fondo de su corazón

Una semana y aun continuaba enojado, para malestar de ella Darién y Meiling se habían dado una oportunidad y eso no era todo, la amistad de él y Shaoran estaba intacta, no entendía como ella siendo una persona que no tuvo que ver con nada estaba en las peores condiciones? Los chicos le hablaban igual, ella ya no compartía mesa con ellos para no incomodar a nadie ya que la tensión se sentía inmediatamente, Oliver se sentaba un rato todos los día con ella en lo que le servían a ambos, ella lo agradecía infinitamente. Ese día comió y se marcho, nunca lo hacia pero le era muy difícil quedarse y escucharlo reír cuando ella aun no podía hacerlo

Sintió la mirada de todos cuando se marcho pero no le importo, necesitaba urgentemente salir de ahí. En su departamento con la soledad como única compañía saco toda su frustración, su llanto y su coraje, maldijo el día en que él la hirió, maldijo el día en que llego a ese lugar que no terminaba de gustarle, maldijo a Meiling y todas sus intrigas que ocasionaron esto, porque ella estaba 100% segura que era su culpa y sobre todo maldijo a Shaoran, quien sin piedad la dejaba con el corazón totalmente desecho

Hasta tarde logro dormir, aunque no fue algo tranquilo, a la mañana siguiente se alisto y partió al hospital a seguir su rutina

Pasaron 2 semanas mas y aun seguía todo igual, él sin hablarle o mirarle siquiera, cansada de la situación toma valor y se presento en su departamento, siendo Sábado seguro estaría en casa temprano, toco la puerta y fue su hermano el que atendió, él al parecer sabia a que había ido pues solo le sonrió y la dejo pasar señalando la habitación del castaño, ella agradeció el gesto y llamo la puerta de la habitación, al recibir el pase no dudo y entro

-Hola - saluda la castaña aun recargada en la puerta, al parecer acababa de bañarse porque solo traía puesto el pantalón y andaba descalzo, la ve sorprendido al notar su presencia

-Que haces aquí? - pregunta con su ceño fruncido

-Vine a verte, no es obvio? - él asiente despacio aun con el ceño fruncido - no te parece que ya me castigaste demasiado?

-A que te refieres? - pregunta sin entender a la chica buscando en el closet alguna playera paraponerse

-A que yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso y me dejaste, sin embargo Darién y su noviecita siguen muy felices juntos y sobre todo con tu amistad, no me parece justo

-Me hiciste daño - le reclama

-Y el daño que tu me haces a mi? Por Dios Shaoran! Yo no quise besarle, dime lo abrace? - esa pregunta lo dejo mudo con la mirada fija en la playera negra que había sacado - correspondí el beso? - no contesto nada - Ves! Que mas pruebas quieres de que no busque eso! - sus ojos estaban llenándose de lagrimas peleando por salir

Ahí en medio de su habitación, el castaño se sintió como tonto, en ningún momento que recuerde ella correspondió al beso de su amigo, ella tenia razón, la estaba castigando sin ser culpable

Silencio, es lo único que se siente en la habitación del futbolista, la pelinegra entiende ese silencio o cree entenderlo, sin decir palabra alguna sale de la habitación

-Que paso? - pregunta el pelinegro al verla salir de la habitación

-Nada, no quiere entender razones- se quita unas traviesas lagrimas que la traicionaron - esta tan metido en una traición que no existe que no puede ver la realidad

-Si la ve, pero le ganan los celos y no sabe como manejarlos, dale tiempo Saku

-Mas? Ya le di casi el mes y nada pasa, me canse Eriol - la chica lo abraza - gracias por tu apoyo

Al separarse la joven se marcha sin mirar atrás, Shaoran en su habitación todavía analiza lo que ella dijo, era cierto, recordando lo sucedido en ningún momento la vio corresponder

" Si seré imbécil "

Salió apresurado de la habitación poniéndose la playera esperando verla aun pero solo encontró a su hermano sentado en el sofá muy pensativo

-La regaste hermano y ahora si la perdiste - le dice al sentirlo a su lado

-No si logro alcanzarla - responde, corriendo sale del departamento, no la ve en el pasillo, baja las escaleras haber si logra alcanzarla antes de que ella salga del edificio pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no logra ver a la chica.

La busco por las calles cercanas, jamás se acordó que ella tenia coche, la desesperación se lo impidió. A la mañana siguiente con la esperanza de verla en la fonda comenzó su día, pero al llegarse la hora que habitualmente comía en el lugar su desesperación creció a proporciones mayúsculas pues ella no llego

Pasaron unos días y ni siquiera había rastro de Darién, según Meiling tenia muchísimo trabajo en el hospital. Así siguieron pasando los días, con la esperanza de verla de nuevo no faltaba a la fonda, se acerco también al hospital por si la llegaba a ver, quizás lo estaba evitando, pero no, no lo evitaba, o eso al menos le dijo Darién ese día que lo vio

-Ella se fue - la sorpresa en sus ojos se dejaron ver- la verdad no creo que hayas tenido que ver en su decisión

-Como lo sabes? -pregunta - la trate muy mal estos días, no quise escucharla y la herí, claro, por mi culpa se fue - sintiéndose culpable se cubre el rostro con sus manos pero no llora

Espero una semana haber si ella regresaba, pero nada, ni rastro de ella. También preguntaba al medico si sabia de ella, pero él simplemente le respondía que no tenia noticias, no era como si ella le tuviera que rendir cuentas. Su desesperación iba creciendo con cada día que pasaba, su hermano no dejaba de echarle en cara lo que hizo y eso dejaba cada vez peor al castaño

Al siguiente Lunes todos estaban reunidos como siempre en la fonda, cansado llego el medico saludando a todos

-Mal día? - pregunta Yama, el medico asiente

-Un caso terrible, una mujer embarazada con un tumor en el cerebro, se complico cuando entro en labor de parto a media operación - los chicos se sorprendieron por todo lo que tenia que pasar su amigo y se admiraron de él por las vidas que salvaba

-Lograste ayudarla? - pregunta Eriol, el medico asiente

-Por supuesto, fue muy difícil pero al final la suerte nos sonrió a ambos

-Que bueno - en una voz le dicen sus amigos, el medico ve que su amigo esta algo callado y sabe muy bien porque - aun no se nada de ella Shaoran - este se sorprende

-Yo...no...

-Lo se, pero quería que supieras, solo se comunica con Vicky - al ver que se extraño supuso que no sabia quien era ella - su secretaria - el castaño asiente - y ella me ha comentado que aun no le da una fecha de regreso, al parecer tiene mucho trabajo que sacar en su casa

-Es extraño no les parece? - pregunta Kasuma, todos voltean a verlo con curiosidad - Si, aun no sabes bien de donde es o a que se dedica. Solo sabemos su edad y en que trabaja aquí, pero de ella no sabemos mas, no sabemos si tiene familia ya que nunca lo ha mencionado excepto una vez que menciono a su padre - todos le dan la razón al chico pensativos - Tu sabes algo mas que eso Shaoran?

-No, no se nada mas que lo mismo que ustedes - responde viendo un punto fijo en las escaleras

-Que ocultara? - pregunta pensativo Yamazaki

Con esa duda en sus cabezas los chicos terminan de comer

Que tanto oculta esa chica de la que se enamoro Shaoran?

Porque no menciona nada de su vida fuera de N.Y?

Lejos de ahí, unos jóvenes disfrutan de las muestras de amor de aquellos que los han visto crecer

**CONTINUARA...**

**2X1! PORQUE ME DI CUENTA QUE EL VIERNES NO PUBLIQUE, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ TIENEN **

**PUES AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL DÉCIMO CAPI**

**EN ESTE CAPI VIMOS A SHAO MUY NECIO Y CIEGO, NO QUERÍA VER LA REALIDAD DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ Y AL FINAL FUE DEMASIADO TARDE**

** OTRA DESAPARICIÓN MAS DE LA CASTAÑITA Y ELLOS YA SE COMIENZAN A PREGUNTAR QUE ES LO QUE HACE, CUANDO TARDARA ESTA VEZ EN REGRESAR SAKU?**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX**

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN **

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 11**

Se comienzan a escuchar unos acordes de guitarra, tres sombras se alcanzan a distinguir entre las tenues luces del escenario

_**HOY ME HUELE A SOLEDAD **_

_**SABER QUE YA NO ESTAS **_

_**PENSAR QUE TODO TERMINO **_

_**QUE YA NO VOLVERÁS **_

Con ambiente muy romántico el publico escucha la tierna voz masculina mas no alcanzan a distinguir muy bien su rostro a causa de la escases de luz

_**SENTIR QUE TE PERDÍ **_

_**Y TENGO QUE VIVIR **_

_**PERDIDO EN LA TRISTEZA QUE... **_

Las tres sombras a una sola voz continúan con la canción, provocando gritos de histeria en la muchedumbre

_**DEJASTE EN TU LUGAR **_

_**ME DUELE NO TENER TU AMOR **_

_**Y TRATO DE OLVIDAR **_

_**Y NO HAGO MAS QUE RECORDAR **_

Una voz gruesa se escucha solo para cantar la siguiente línea

_**SIENTO QUE LA VIDA EN TU RECUERDO SE ME VA**_

Los tres en una sola voz continúan con la canción

_**ME HUELE A SOLEDAD AMOR **_

_**A LAGRIMAS DEL CORAZÓN **_

_**A MIEDO Y A SENTIR DOLOR**_

La primera voz toma el mando

**_SUFRIR Y HACERME DAÑO _**

Los tres continúan a una sola voz

_**ME HUELE A SOLEDAD AMOR **_

_**A DÍAS GRISES POR LLEGAR **_

_**A NOCHES SIN PODER DORMIR**_

Una voz mas fina se escucha para las ultimas letras y finalizar así la canción

_**AL NO SABER VIVIR SIN TI JAMÁS...TE JURO QUE ME HUELE A SOLEDAD**_

En la fonda los chicos esperan que sus pedidos sean entregados, la desesperación de Shaoran va en aumento, han pasado casi tres semanas de no saber de ella

" La perdí? "

Se preguntaba constantemente el castaño, con miedo de no volver a verla, se había enamorado verdaderamente de alguien especial y venia él y lo echaba todo a perder! Culpa de sus inseguridades y celos seguramente!

" Culpa mía "

Los chicos lo veían y ya no sabían como ayudarlo, si bien intentaron muchas veces hacerlo recapacitar, sobre todo su hermano, pero él jamás los quiso escuchar, desgraciadamente ahora le tocaba sufrir

Tan metidos estaban cada uno en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien se sienta en el lugar que hasta ahora se hallaba vacío desde hace casi tres semanas, precisamente aun lado del castaño

-Ya pidieron? - pregunta una voz muy conocida por ellos - Porque muero de hambre!

" Esa voz "

Todos voltean a ver a la dueña de esa voz y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a la chica de nuevo con ellos, atenta al menú haber si habían incluido algo nuevo no prestaba atención a los chicos que la veían como si fuera un bicho extraño, hasta que sintió la mirada de todos volteo

-Que? - pregunta extrañada

-Eres una aparición? - pregunta Oliver, ella se ve a si misma ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro

-No, creo que no - responde no muy segura - que les pasa? Los veo muy raros...me dan miedo - simula un temblor que arranca las risas divertidas de todos, excepto de el castaño que no dejaba de verla, ella se da cuenta y se sonroja furiosamente - me vas a gastar - le dice sin ocurrírsele algo mejor, el chico le sonríe mientras sujeta el cuello de la chica con su mano acercándola a él y robándole un beso desesperado muy esperado por ellos y porque no, por todos lo que los acompañaban en la mesa

-Perdóname - le susurra todavía sobre sus labios - Fui un imbécil, perdóname por favor - ella le da una sonrisa torcida

-Tendrás que compensar todo lo que me hiciste sufrir - le responde sujetando su rostro con ambas manos para volver a besarle, el resto de los chicos comienzan a simular una tosecilla

-No coman pan en frente de los pobres muchachos - dice Yamazaki provocando risas divertidas en todos al ver como se sonrojaron esos dos

-Bien, en donde estabas? - pregunta el castaño pasado el momento, ella sonríe

-Fui a mi casa, tenia un pendiente que resolver

-Te desapareces sin avisar - le dice su cuñado, ella sonríe mas

-Lo siento, pero dado que estaba molesta con cierta persona- voltea a ver a su aun novio - me fue imposible avisar, además tomen en cuenta que solo puedo comunicarme con él y no era mi persona favorita

-Bien, eso se termina ahora - y todos como leyendo el pensamiento del cuñado de ella comienzan a anotar sus números en unas hojitas para después dárselas a la chica, ella corresponde ese detalle marcando cada uno de los números para que quedara grabado el de ella - así no habrá excusas

Al terminar de comer todos se retiran a visitar a sus respectivas novias, la parejita se encentra caminando de la mano en el parque cercano al hospital.

-Te extrañe - le dice el castaño - pensé que no volverías o peor aun, que si volvías pero no me perdonarías!

-No lo iba a hacer - él voltea a verla asustado - pero el volverte a ver me movió mi mundo y me hizo cambiar de opinión sin pensarlo mucho - se detienen y ella lo ve muy seria tomando ahora su otra mano - me dolió mucho que no confiaras en mi, ese día que paso todo yo...

-Ya no importa - la interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, se acerca a su rostro y junta su frente con la de ella - te prometo confiar mas en ti y sobre todo escucharte antes de hacer algo, la sentí cerca amor, pensé en verdad que no volveríamos a estar juntos, fue una sensación horrible que no quiero volver a tener - ella le sonríe y se acerca a besarle tiernamente, terminando abrazados

Ahora todo iba de maravilla en la vida de la castaña, tenia trabajo, un novio que la amaba y la próxima vuelta a casa seria dentro de algún largo tiempo, o eso al menos esperaba ya que se estaba tomando un descanso …... aunque los extrañaba...

Meiling ya no molestaba a la pareja, ni siquiera a Darién, había cambiado, un poco, pero lo había hecho, aun sentía demasiados celos al ver a Saku muy cerca de su novio pero con solo ver la forma en que ella miraba a su novio se le pasaba el mal momento. En verdad se arrepentía de haber provocado todas esas peleas, la suya y la de ella. Si no hubiera recapacitado o la hubieran hecho recapacitar mejor dicho, todavía seguiría en la calle de la amargura por voluntad propia

Todo marchaba bien, algunas veces no salía del departamento de los hermanos, claro cuando su cuñado pasaba el día con su novia y ahí se dejaban llevar por eso que ambos sentían aunque claro, siempre era él el que lograba detenerse primero

Eso comenzaba a molestarle pues creía que no era lo suficientemente atractiva como para atraerlo a ese punto, se le quemaba el cerebro de solo pensar que no fuera lo que él buscaba en una mujer y sabiendo por su propia voz que había tenido algunas aventuras sexuales antes de ella se extrañaba que no la deseara. No era como si ella hubiera tenido experiencia, de hecho no la tenia y eso la frustraba, aunque también la dejaba con esa curiosidad...como seria él en la cama? Seria ella suficiente para él?

Con él siempre era así, no podía detener sus manos, a veces querían subir, otras veces bajar, pero siempre era ella la que lo detenía, con Shaoran era muy diferente, sentía esa llama que se encendía por dentro al sentir el roce de sus manos en su cuerpo, solo que ahora era él el que no quería, había algo mal con ella? Tenia bonito cuerpo, todos se lo decían y por eso ellos andaban detrás de ella como perros guardianes cuidándola

Que podría hacer para atraerlo de ese modo?

" Estas completamente loca Saku, si supieran ellos todo esto se plantarían en el departamento y no te dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra "

Con ese pensamiento se deja encaminar a su auto, porque como siempre no permitía que él la llevara a casa

-Cuando me dejaras? - le pregunta a su novia, ella por supuesto no entiende a la primera y se lo hace saber por el gesto que hizo - Dejarte a la puerta de tu casa... nunca me dejas, siempre es aquí en el estacionamiento

-Siempre traigo mi coche - le responde lo obvio

-Siempre puedes dejarlo en casa y yo pasar por ti

-No es necesario, en serio, además me sirve para conocer un poco mas las calles de la ciudad

-También las puedes conocer desde el asiento de copiloto

Eso es lo que a él le molestaba, ese misterio alrededor de su vida, no quería presionarla pero quería conocer todos los aspectos de su vida y ella nada que se dejaba

-Algún día, Shaoran - le dijo robándole un beso corto - algún día te dejare que conozcas mi hogar

Con esa promesa la pareja se despide con un beso lleno de pasión que como siempre él termina al sentir que no podría detenerse después

**CONTINUARA...**

**BIEN, PARA ESTE CAPI UTILICE LA CANCIÓN DE MDO "ME HUELE A SOLEDAD"**

**SHAORAN QUIERE SABER DONDE VIVE LA CASTAÑA, PORQUE ELLA NO LE DICE? **

**QUE TANTO OCULTARA LA PROTA?**

**QUIENES SERÁN ESAS TRES SOMBRAS EN EL ESCENARIO?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA**

**ALE0104: BUENO SI NUESTRO SHAO ES MUY TERCO PERO ALGO TUVO QUE VER MEI CON TODO ESO, CON RESPECTO A LA FAMILIA PS SOLO EL PADRE SE HA MENCIONADO, MAS ADELANTE QUIZÁS VEAMOS ALGÚN DETALLE DE LA FAMILIA **

**ABI: TE EXTRAÑE, PENSÉ Q ME HABÍAS ABANDONADO NI X FACE TE VEIA Q CRUEL! PERO Q BUENO Q YA TE PUSISTE AL CORRIENTE Y NO ME VUELVAS A ABANDONAR**

**DANLOVE: NO TE AUSENTES TANTO! **

**PARA ACLARAR SUS DUDAS CONTINÚEN SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI!**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 12**

Transcurren tres meses sin obstáculos para ella ni en el trabajo ni con su vida amorosa, solo ese pequeño malestar que siente cada que Shaoran detiene sus impulsos con ella

" Por primera vez deseo que pase a mas "

Un ruido en la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos, dando el pase ve como su secretaria entra

-Que ocurre Vicky?

-La buscan, es un joven...

-Shaoran? - la secretaria niega - dice llamarse Yukito - con una enorme sonrisa ella se levanta y corre a la puerta para lanzarse a los brazos de quien es el responsable de que ella este ahí

-Malvado! No me avisaste...

-Quería sorprenderte y lo conseguí - la castaña lo llena de besos ahí en el pasillo sin importarle quien los viera, lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra al interior de su oficina

-Toma asiento hombre! - lo deja en la que hasta ese momento era su silla detrás del escritorio mientras ella se sienta encima de este muy cerca de él - Que te trae por acá?

-Tuve algo de tiempo libre y me dije que tendría que echarle una miradita a este lugar haber como la llevabas- le dice muy sonriente para después ponerse serio - siento mucho no haber estado aquí cuando ocurrió el problema con la doctora

-No te preocupes, afortunadamente todo salió bien, al menos para ambas partes, le puse un correctivo de esos que te vi ponerle a tus médicos allá en casa y con eso tuvo, creo que ahora actuara con mas cuidado

-Eso espero - le dice tomando sus manos besándolas

-Quieres entrevistarte con ellos? - él asiente - los iré llamando de uno por uno

-Esta bien, pero no estas ocupada? - ella niega - muy bien, solo avísame a que hora comes porque ya vez que cuando me meto en mi trabajo olvido hasta eso - ella se ríe y sale a decirle a Vicky que le llame a un doctor

Así paso la mañana, entre entrevistas con los médicos de su hospital y una que otra broma de parte de ambos así como también felicitaciones por el gran trabajo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Apenas llevaba la mitad de las entrevistas cuando ella le avisa que ya era hora de comer y ambos salen rumbo a la fonda

El medico no había tenido urgencias en toda la mañana así que tuvo a bien salir como siempre a comer a la misma hora, no había visto a Saku y había muchos rumores de que el dueño del hospital había llegado y estaba entrevistando a todos, aun no llegaba su turno y él se había ido a comer, la verdad dudaba mucho que lo llevara a la fonda así que con paso tranquilo se dirigió hasta allá

-Hola Darién, donde dejaste a mi novia? - el medico sonríe

-Aquí la traía, se me debe haber salido del bolsillo - todos ríen y este se hace el ofendido - Vamos Shao, ya te he dicho que no siempre vamos a estar juntos además hoy ha llegado el dueño del hospital

-En serio? Y como es? Es joven? Esta guapo? - pregunta todo esto el castaño ansioso

-No creí que fueras a cambiar tus gustos amigo mío - se burlan del chico y este muy sonrojado mejor guarda silencio - la verdad no lo he visto aun, estaba entrevistando a todos y pues aun no llega mi turno

Los demás guardan silencio y con la misma duda que Darién. Como será el dueño? En eso estaban cuando escuchan pasos en las escaleras, sin saber porque todos voltean a ver quien es y la ven llegar de lo mas feliz, de hecho jamás la habían visto sonreír de esa manera, tomada del brazo de un hombre alto, muy alto, piel blanca de cabello plateados cortos y ojos verdes, pero de un tono mas oscuro que la castaña, vistiendo un traje elegante en color gris Oxford con una delicadas rayas rojas y zapatos de vestir negro, quien sonreía de la misma forma que ella

Tomando lugar en otra mesa, la misma que ella ocupaba cuando recién llego a N.Y ambos toman el menú y lo analizan, él le pregunta por el mejor platillo y ella le recomienda uno, ambos piden y esperan ser servidos

En la mesa cerca de las escaleras todos se sorprenden al verla ahí con él. Shaoran un poco celoso porque reconoce que el hombre es atractivo debido a la cara sonrojada de Meiling y Tomoyo, eso lo pone mal y trata de no voltear mucho a esa mesa, también esta el hecho de que ella no los ha saludado como se debe, solo de lejos y con un movimiento de manos

Miradas que van y viene, de una mesa a otra, deseos de besarlo, reprimidos por la visita de él y rogando por que no se de cuenta de nada y vaya a decirles en casa lo que le ocurre

Pero el hombre es muy observador y nada se le escapa, desde que llegaron pudo notar como ella desviaba su vista hacia esa mesa, cuando estaban pidiendo su orden la noto desviar de nuevo la mirada y un saludo alcanzo a ver de ella para ellos, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo. En quien se había fijado su primita ahora? Sera digno de ella?

Comieron en silencio cómodo disfrutando el momento que tenían para ellos dos solos, la extrañaba y ella a él

-Parece que ya olvidaste a aquel verdad? - la pregunta la saco de onda, en la otra mesa pudo ver como los chicos ponían atención a lo que ella dijera ( bien chismositos ) - volviste otra vez a las andadas mujer

-No se de que hablas - se hace loca esperando poder ocultar el hecho de que tenia novio

-No te hagas tonta, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, la pones solo cuando tienes el corazón ocupado - ella desvía la mirada, ve como Shaoran la esta viendo, algo en su mirada no le gusta, Yukito estaba hablándole un poco alto a propósito para que ellos escucharan - lo conoceré?

-En serio, no se de que me hablas - él achica los ojos viéndola, sabe que no le cree nada, conoce esa mirada, es inútil ocultarlo, pero no quiere que ellos se enteren, no aun y la entiende, explota la bomba si llega a sus oídos

-Esta bien, por ahora no presionare, pero espero que algún día me lo cuentes - no insistió, terminaron de comer, pago lo consumido Yukito y se marcharon no sin antes dar una miradita a esos de la mesa, comparándolos con los anteriores novios de ella

Volvieron al hospital y ahora si le toco a Darién entrevistarse con él, en la fonda le pareció un hombre muy amable y tranquilo pero a la hora de verlo fue todo lo contrario, ahora entendía los rumores que circulaban de que si ella era estricta el medico era mucho peor, no se la estaba poniendo nada sencillo, mas porque fue de los contratados para completar la planilla del hospital, se sintió como cuando solicito el empleo. Ese hombre ya no sonreía como lo había hecho en la comida, ese hombre analizaba cada palabra impresa en el curriculum que le entrego a Saku, preguntaba por todo, hasta por el mas insignificante detalle y eso lo estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso, mas no lo demostró

A los ojos del medico, el doctor Wataru era lo que quería en sus médicos, alguien seguro de si mismo, de sus habilidades, responsable y entregado al trabajo. Le dejo muy buena impresión y así se lo hizo saber a su prima que estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios ya que andaba como loco despidiendo gente y mandando hacer entrevistas nuevas.

Salían a pasear en los ratos libres que lograba tener ya que como buen medico que era se ponía a atender urgencias, siempre teniendo a su lado al doctor Wataru quien compartía con él la especialidad, aunque nunca perdió su seriedad con ellos es ningún momentos, solo se le veía sonreír cuando comían él y la chica

Desgraciadamente para Shaoran no le fue posible ver a su novia ya que ese medico la tenia acaparada, mas le molesto el hecho de que no respondiera a su pregunta la primera vez que los vieron juntos, ese día que si habían podido verse no dejo pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle el porque

Al salir del cine de la mano caminaron un poco, lo había notado muy serio a lo largo de la película, no la había besado en ningún momento como otras veces y eso ya era mucho decir

-Te pasa algo? - pregunta encontrándose nuevamente con esa mirada llena de seriedad

-No - responde sencillamente

-Es que te ves raro - lo detiene y le toma la otra mano - que es lo que te pasa? Dímelo

-En verdad no sabes? - claro que lo sabia, solo que no quería hablar de eso

-Ok, si lo se, escuchaste que me pregunto quien ocupaba mi corazón, te molestaste porque no le dije

-Porque no hacerlo? No soy suficiente para ti? - ella niega - Entonces?

-Es mi jefe- respondió simplemente

-Comienzo a sospechar que es algo mas - él baja la mirada, jamás había visto ese lado inseguro, antes era poco lo que lo demostraba ahora era demasiado, no sabia que hacer en ese momento - Que me ocultas?

-Otra vez con lo mismo - se suelta de sus manos y comienza a caminar dejándolo unos pasos atrás - porque no puedes confiar un poco en mi

-Porque tu no confías un poco en mi? Ocultas tantas cosas de tu vida que me da mucho que pensar tratando de descubrir quien eres

-Quien soy? - repite la pregunta de su novio

-Si! No solo eres la asistente del director de ese hospital, eres algo mas, yo quiero saber porque te quiero y tu solo te ocultas

-Me da temor no ser suficiente para ti, tu clase social ….

-Te intimida? - ella sonríe y niega - Entonces? No me importa si no eres como yo, ya te lo dije muchas veces antes, no me importa que vivas en una cajita de cartón yo te quiero así como eres por ser solo tu

-Yo también te quiero así como eres, mi futbolista, no me importa si vienes de una cuna de oro - ambos sonríen y aunque noto que ella evadió de nuevo el tema lo deja pasar por el momento

Otra semana comienza, la ultima de su primo en la ciudad, lo extrañara. Esa noche ambos salen a bailar y a tomar un poco, se lo pasaron de lo mas divertidos, como hacia mucho no lo hacían. Las entrevistas continúan, médicos vienen y van aun no decidido a quien contratar, solo le quedan dos días, afortunadamente el ultimo día lo concluyo con la contratación. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejaría ir sin tenerlo todo listo.

El día llego y en el aeropuerto dos primos se despiden con un largo abrazo y con la promesa de que él la visitaría mas seguido. Lo ve partir hacia el túnel que lo conducirá al interior del avión. Aun en el aeropuerto camina lo mas despacio que puede, se siente triste, ha estado sola por mas de un año y solo las visitas esporádicas que hace y nunca logra ver a nadie, todo eso ya la hubiera fastidiado si no tuviera a su lado a Shaoran

**CONTINUARA...**

** APARECIÓ YUKITO Y COMO EL PRIMO DE SAKURITA! QUE OBSERVADOR ES, YA SE DIO CUENTA Q ESTA ENAMORADA LA MUCHACHA! **

**LOS CELOS DE SHAORAN PORQUE LO NEGÓ CON ÉL SE DAN A NOTAR, MAS ADELANTE SE DARÁN CUENTA EL PORQUE LO HIZO**

**SHAO INSISTE EN CONOCER MAS DE ELLA Y ESTA MUJER QUE NO SE DEJA, PORQUE NO LE DICE TODO Y YA? AH SI PORQUE SE ACABA LA HISTORIA JAJAJAJA **

**ALE0104: YA PRONTO, MUY PRONTO SE SABRA DE LAS SOMBRAS YA VERAS, TE ASEGURO QUE SAKURA NO TIENE NINGUN PROBLEMA, Q BUENO Q ME DIJISTE LO DE LA CANCION, COMO ME HE LEIDO VARIOS FICS CN CANCIONES PS NO PENSE Q ESTUVIERA PROHIBIDO, Y CN PENA TE CONFIEZO Q APENAS ME LEI LAS REGLAS, PARA VER Q MAS REESTRICCIONES TIENE LA PAGINA, PERO BUENO AHORA YA LO SE, DE TODOS MODOS NO SUFRIO MUCHOS CAMBIOS TODALA HISTORIA DEBIDO A ESO ;) **

**ABI: ASI ES MUCHACHITA, YA ESTAN JUNTOS PERO YA VES QUE LOS SIGUEN LOS PROBLEMAS, ESPERO Q ESTA VEZ NO SEA TAN GRAVE COMO LA ANTERIOR**

**LO BUENO ESTA POR VENIR Y ****BUENO SI SIGUEN LA HISTORIA LO ****SABRÁN**

**NOS LEEMOS EN PROX CAPI **

**BYE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 13**

Un año, estaba por cumplir un año de novia de Shaoran

-Como pasa el tiempo rápido! - se decía a si misma - tengo que preparar algo especial

Con eso en mente busco ideas que pudieran hacer de ese día uno muy especial

Él por su parte quería hacer una cena especial para ella en su departamento, en vista de que no le dejaba otras opciones y no le gustaba ir a esos restaurantes elegantes que acostumbraban sus primos cuando andaban de aniversario con las chicas, eso si su hermano le recomendó pedir comida en uno muy bueno y prometió desaparecerse todo ese día y al siguiente, así se lo hizo saber a ella y le pareció maravillosa la idea ya que no le gustaban los restaurantes finos

El día esperado por ambos llego, ella había escogido un lindo vestido negro straples y zapatillas de tacón negros, su cabello por esta ocasión lo dejo suelto dejando encantado a su novio que nunca la había visto así. Él quería recogerla en su casa mas ella se lo impidió, se molesto un poco pero lo dejo pasar rápido, nada estropearía ese día, así que permitió que ella llegara por su propia cuenta

La recibió y besando su cuello le quito el saco que ella traía, se veía linda, realmente linda y se lo hizo saber, él también estaba muy atractivo, con un traje negro sin corbata le daba un toque elegante pero casual a la vez, él descubrió un adorno en su brazo que lo dejo un poco sorprendido pero le encanto, le daba un toque de rebeldía el tatuaje que rodeaba su brazo

Comieron tranquilos pero las miradas que se daban mostraban que estaban algo nerviosos, ambos sabían lo que podría ocurrir esa noche, ella lo esperaba, él lo deseaba pero no quería apresurar nada

Después de comer se pasaron al sofá donde se repartieron besos mutuamente, el castaño puso algo de música y se pusieron a bailar, él le acariciaba la espalda delicadamente, ella lo besaba tan tiernamente que lo hacia olvidar todo a su alrededor

Volvieron al sofá donde se entregaron a otra ronda de besos, uno mas apasionado que el otro, mas demandante que el anterior, cada vez mas ansiosos por descubrir mas. La recostó totalmente, él le acaricia la pierna sin dejar de besarle, subiendo poco a poco su falda, ella intentaba llegar a la espalda de él por debajo de su camisa, ambos suspiraban y disfrutaban el momento, la mano de él subió hasta su cintura y acaricio su vientre por encima de la tela, subiendo un poco mas llega a esos montes tan suaves, gimió, la escucho gemir y eso fue precisamente lo que lo hizo entrar en razón, termino el beso y la miro, beso su frente, su nariz, su mejilla y se enderezo, ella frustrada lo ve sin entender, también se endereza

-Que pasa? - pregunta con la voz entrecortada

-Nada - da un suspiro y oculta su rostro con sus manos

-Nada? Nada?! - pregunta comenzando a exaltarse -Que es lo que te pasa?! Porque te detuviste? - esto ultimo lo pregunta mas calmada

-No puedo! - se levanta y toma el saco de ella y su abrigo - vamos te llevo a tu coche

-Mírame - exige ella, no la ve - Que me mires te digo! - voltea a verla - Que tengo de malo? - él parece no entender - No te gusto lo suficiente?

-Saku- se acerca a ella, o al menos trata porque ella retrocede

-Que es Shaoran? - pregunta - Que es lo que te pasa conmigo que no quieres avanzar mas?

-…...

-Entiendo - avanza a él y le arrebata su saco - No me deseas- dice para luego marcharse del departamento dejándolo callado

-Que no la deseo? - repite para si mismo - si muero por hacerla mía - suspira cansado y sale para alcanzarla, no la ve en el pasillo así que baja por las escaleras, espera esta vez si alcanzarla

Llega al estacionamiento y la ve en su coche

" Esta llorando "

Avanza mas rápido pero ella ya tiene el coche calentándose para arrancar

-No te vayas! Espera amor! - ella no le hace caso y se marcha sin escucharlo mas, él se preocupa, en su estado puede sufrir un accidente

A la mañana siguiente su hermano llega a su departamento esperando no interrumpir nada, le encantaba la idea de que su hermano por fin sea feliz y con alguien que lo quiere. Abre y lo primero que ve es a su hermano menor mal acomodado en el sofá dormido con las botellas de vino tiradas en el piso y vacías

" Algo no anda bien aquí "

Lo mueve intentando despertarlo, se mueve quejándose quizás adolorido y despierta poco a poco

-Que hora es? - pregunta adormilado

-Las 12 del medio día, que paso?

-Como siempre fastidie todo - Eriol no le entiende - estábamos precisamente aquí con los ánimos muy encendidos

-Y que paso? No quiso?

-Todo lo contrario, yo fui el que se detuvo

-Porque?! - pregunta extrañado

-Por idiota! Porque mas?

-No te entiendo hermano explícame

-Lo que pasa es que sentí que apuraba las cosas - no lo entiende y él lo nota - ademas la vi ahí, muy dispuesta y de la nada la vi muy chica, mas joven

-De hecho se ve mas chica de lo que es

-Lo se! Ahora me entiendes? Después entendí que eso no debería importar, si no lo que ella quería - su hermano le da un zape en la cabeza - Oye!

-Te lo mereces por bruto!

-Crees que no lo se?! Lo peor de todo fue que pensó que no la deseaba. Como puede pensar eso?! Si lo único que quiero es estar con ella en todas las formas posibles!

-Pues eso le diste a entender, se ha de sentir bien mal, le heriste el orgullo

-Lo se - se estira el cabello desesperado - Que hago?

-Buscarla en el hospital que mas, es el único lugar donde puedes estar seguro que la veras

-Tienes razón, iré ahora mismo

-Primero báñate, no se te ocurra irte con la misma ropa de ayer - lo detiene en la puerta y se regresa dándole la razón, a paso veloz se baña y se viste y sale apurado a buscarla

Con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho llega al hospital y la busca por todos lados, logra ver a su amigo al fondo de un pasillo y lo alcanza

-Darién! - el medico voltea - donde esta? - le pregunta ansioso

-En el aeropuerto según me dijo, se va a su casa de nuevo y no sabe cuando regresara

-Comienzo a pensar que huye de mi cada vez que peleamos - el medico asiente pero después capta bien lo que le dijo su amigo

-Ven - lo jala del brazo y lo mete a la oficina de la chica - Que rayos paso ahora?

-Me da tanta pena - le responde sonrojado, pero andando con esos ánimos le comienza a explicar de la misma manera que a su hermano, claro que él también tuvo el detalle de darle un golpe en la cabeza - ya se les esta haciendo costumbre pegarme en la cabeza

-Te lo mereces por tonto, no te queda mas que esperar y lo sabes, ella sale corriendo sin avisar a donde y no nos deja muchas opciones

-Tienes razón …..

Playa, sol y arena...

Tres jóvenes, ropas blancas y disfrutando del hermoso paisaje...

Ocultos de la vista de todos, de la lente de esos curiosos...

Recostados en los camastros tomando baños de sol y esperando el momento de volver a salir...

Luces de neón por todo el espacioso lugar bailaban al compás de la movida música que se escuchaba...

Gritos y mas gritos se escuchaban por el lugar...

Una guitarra eléctrica comienza a escucharse y los gritos mas altos no se hacen esperar...

Guapo como él solo sale a la vista de todos, con esa mirada que demuestra pura picardía y con micrófono en mano comienza a deleitar con su voz a los presentes

Dos figuras mas salen al escenario acompañando al cantante completando asi un cuadro divino, hermosos y con sus sonrisas angelicales siguen los coros del chico

De nuevo el pícaro toma el mando para finalizar la canción

Terminan la noche verdaderamente cansados, se dirigen a su cuarto a preparar maletas, su viaje playero se ha terminado, no alcanzaron como siempre a disfrutar del lugar pero no importaba, ya habría tiempo para hacerlo después

En N.Y Shaoran esperaba y esperaba la llegada de su novia, estaba por cumplirse el mes y no tenia noticias de ella solo mensajes " estoy bien ", ciertamente estaba ella bien, pero él no. La extrañaba mucho, le urgía terminar con las dudas que tenia ella y también le gustaría de una buena vez por todas saber que era eso que hacia cada vez que huía

En la fonda todos estaban como siempre a la espera de sus platillos, al mismo tiempo una chica subía las escaleras despacio, le sorprendía cada vez mas las casualidades de la vida, como siempre ocurría, surgía algo que la sacara de N.Y justo cuando pasaba por un mal momento, eso la ayudaba para tranquilizarse y obligarse a pensar en otras cosas pero no dejaba de extrañarle. Con eso en mente llegaba al segundo piso, todos estaban enfrascados en una pequeña discusión, cuando se acerca a ellos

-Hola! - voltean a verla muy sorprendidos, su cabello esta algo corto, y tiene unas pequeñas mechas rojas dándole un aspecto un poco mas atrevido, encantándole por supuesto a su novio quien se levanta de su silla para darle alcance.

La aleja un poco de la mesa, ella solo lo ve

-Hola... - le saluda, la ve algo cansada

-Shaoran - le interrumpe - no quiero hablar de lo que paso, en los días que me ausente no tuve ni siquiera tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurrió aquí. Vengo bien y dispuesta a olvidar ese episodio...Lo estas tu? - pregunta dejándolo callado, no se iba a dar por vencido, no era bueno simplemente pasar la pagina y seguir viviendo su relación, a la larga podría atraer problemas, la mira muy serio, poco a poco acerca su rostro a ella, piensa que la besara pero no, sus labios se desvían a sus oídos y le susurra algo, ella con su rostro colorado lo voltea a ver, él con su sonrisa de medio lado la ve

La jala con él a la mesa y ella hace su pedido un poco turbada, espera a que su platillo sea entregado y el resto de los chicos siguen con su discusión, algo referente a quien estaría en el torneo que empezara en unas semanas

" Te deseo tanto que muero de ganas por tenerte en mis brazos y demostrarte cuanto te amo "

Se sonrojaba, el la veía y se reía burlón pues bien sabia que la había descolocado con su confesión, los demás afortunadamente no comentaron nada de lo ocurrido en su aniversario para no avergonzarla y siguieron metidos en su platica-discusión

Caminaban de la mano, él quería decirle que no le gustaban sus ausencias, ella quería confesarse, pero sabia que no llevaría a nada pues bien que sabia ella que tarde o temprano regresaría a casa para no volver, su estancia en N.Y no era permanente

**CONTINUARA...**

**DEBÍ**** ACTUALIZAR AYER PERO NO PUDE, ME TOCO LIMPIEZA A FONDO DE MI CASA Y YA NO LO HICE PERO AQUÍ ESTA **

**QUE ME DICEN CHICAS... YA SABEN LO QUE OCURRE CON ELLA O TODAVÍA NO?**

**SE ME HACE QUE SAKURITA HARÁ SUFRIR A NUESTRO SHAORAN Y MUCHO**

**EN EL PROX CAPI SE DESCUBRIRÁ TODO! POR FIN SERÁ SINCERA CON ÉL Y SABEN Q ES LO MEJOR? Q MAÑANA ACTUALIZO O LO QUIEREN YA? JEJEJEJE YA VEREMOS **

**SASHA LI: QUERIDA HASTA Q APARECES! PENSÉ Q YA NO ME SEGUÍAS, ERES MALA! MUCHA SUERTE CON TUS EXÁMENES, ESPERO Q TODO HAYA SALIDO SÚPER BIEN. NO COMAS ANSIAS YA SE SABRÁ TODO, NO DESAPAREZCAS MUCHO EH!**

**DANLOVE: ES DE LO MEJOR ENCONTRAR ASÍ MUCHOS CAPI A LA VEZ VDD? JEJEJ A MI TAMBN ME GUSTAN LOS DRAMA Y MAS CUANDO LA O LOS PROTA SUFREN, NO SE ME GUSTA VERLOS SUFRIR PORQUE AL FINAL SABEMOS Q TIENEN SU RECOMPENSA. CREO Q LO DEL MISTERIO YA SE VA ACLARANDO, O AL MENOS YA HAY SOSPECHAS PARA LAS LECTORAS, SI NO ES ASÍ NO TE PREOCUPES Q TODO SE SABRÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO. MUCHA SUERTE CON TUS EXÁMENES!**

**ABI: TU TAN FIEL COMO SIEMPRE! LO Q SI TE DIGO ES Q NO ES UN PROBLEMA FUERTE, NI SIQUIERA LO VEO COMO PROBLEMA ESO SI TE PUEDO ANTICIPAR Q SUFRIRÁN MAS AMBOS. CONTINUA LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Q PRONTO VERAS Q ES LO Q OCULTA LA CASTAÑA LOCA :) **

**ALE0104: NO TE VI EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR! **

**MUCHA SUERTE A LAS Q ANDAN EN TEMPORADA DE EXÁMENES, MI HERMANILLA ACABA DE EMPEZAR, EN FIN YA ME EXTENDÍ Y VA A SALIR MAS LARGO LOS COMENTARIOS Q EL CAPI ASÍ Q ME DESPIDO Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA!**

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**CAPITULO 14**

La vida de la chica en N.Y estaba cada vez mas sencilla, ya sus dudas acerca de su novio se habían disipado y eso la dejaba mas tranquila. Shaoran todavía intentaba saber donde era que ella vivía, sabia que la intimidaba su clase social aunque ella dijera que no y quizás por eso no lo dejaba acompañarla hasta su hogar. Lo que él no sabia es que esa chica vivía en uno de los condominios mas importantes de la ciudad, propiedad de su familia. Los condominios Fujitaka eran considerados las viviendas de las estrellas

Si aun no le confesaba a Shaoran toda lo que ella ocultaba era mas que nada por su nivel social como ya se lo había comentado una vez, y es que conocía a los de su clase, y la mayoría de las familias de alta sociedad no aceptaba la vida que una persona como ella lleva, aunque había sus excepciones, como la suya

Una vez le había comentado su novio que él dejaría el fútbol a cierta edad para dedicarse de lleno al negocio familiar junto a su hermano que hasta el momento era un corredor de motos. Habían prometido a sus padres que si los dejaban desarrollarse en lo que les gustaban estarían al frente del negocio llegado el momento y ellos lo aceptaron

La decisión de no contar nada aun en si era esa. Ambos tenían solvencia económica, provenían de familias importantes y disfrutaban de sus carreras al máximo, la única diferencia era que sabia que los padres de él eran un poco pre juiciosos en especial con la clase de personas dedicadas al mundo del espectaculo mientras que su familia no

Aunque no los conocía aun, lo sabia por todo lo que le contaban los chicos y eso era en realidad lo que le preocupaba, no les agradaría definitivamente

Ser rechazada no era nada lindo...

Después de todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado por ser aceptada en la familia de ese que la daño...

Y mas aun que no encontraba la forma de decirle que ella no se quedaría por siempre, aunque...

Se marcharía amándolo como lo hace?

Ya lo dudaba

Unos golpes en la puerta la vuelven a la realidad, ella da el pase y ve como esta se abre

-Ocupada? - pregunta el medico, ella le sonríe haciéndole una seña con la mano - Espero no molestarte

-Que ocurre? - pregunta

-Mañana es cumpleaños de Mei y me preguntaba...

-Quieres el día libre, no es así? - el medico asiente y ella sonríe mas - Bueno, lo que podemos hacer es que hables con tu residente para que atienda tus casos, y pues canceles las cirugías que no sean urgentes

-Así lo haré Saku, gracias, de todos modos ya sabe que cualquier emergencia importante me llame - ella asiente y el medico se marcha - Te noto preocupada - le dice antes de cruzar la puerta y ella suspira - te puedo ayudar?

-No es nada, no te preocupes, esto que tengo solo lo puedo resolver yo misma

-Te entiendo, suelen pasar cosas así - ella asiente - bueno te dejo con tus cavilaciones - se despide marchándose de la oficina y ella volviendo a sus problemas

Año y medio de relación y nunca en ese tiempo se le había pasado por la mente formalizarla, pero al parecer a su novio si y no le molestaba la idea, era solo que ella no tenia un lugar fijo para vivir

" Es cosa de hablarlo con él "

Estaba decidida, esa noche que saliera con él lo hablaría, no sabia como lo tomaría pero era mejor ser sincera de una vez. Ya no quería ocultarle nada

" Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, tengo una plan, solo espero que a él le parezca bien "

Estaba en su departamento con los pelos de punta, no sabia como hacerlo, pensaba y pensaba como abordar el tema con él y nada se le ocurría hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente...

Estaba buscando una camisa que ponerse para esa noche, irían a un nuevo bar que les habían recomendado con los chicos cuando recibió un mensaje

= Conoces los condominios Fujitaka? =

Él le respondió que si y espero su respuesta, le extrañaba que le preguntara por esos edificios, sabia que eran exclusivos

= Piso 6, te estaré esperando =

Enviado el texto pensó que se tranquilizaría pero no, estaba peor, mas al recibir la respuesta de su novio

= Voy para allá =

-Hay mama, no se si hablar con él llegando o cuando regresemos del bar - habla para si misma, al ultimo decide hacer una llamada, de seguro él podría ayudarla

Escucha el timbre y ella salta, corta la llamada rápido y decidida a seguir su consejo abre la puerta encontrándose con un extrañado castaño, de un beso lo recibe pasándolo a la sala, ahora fue el turno de él para curiosear un poco

A simple vista notaba que todo el piso era de ella ya que era muy espacioso el lugar, cruzando la entrada principal estaba una pequeña sala de tres piezas en color blanco, con una pequeña mesa de centro de color rojo oscuro, la alfombra era de color negro, el piso era de duela, en una esquina de la sala estaba una elegante lámpara en color rojo y por la otra esquina una maceta con un bonito ficus, mas atrás de la sala estaba un comedor para ocho personas color negro, a la izquierda y pegada la pared estaba una pequeña cocina y para dividir el comedor de la cocina una barra con sus respectivas bancas, del techo caían 3 lámparas en color blancas, curiosamente no tenia paredes si no ventanas que daban una bonita vista de la ciudad, él estaba mudo e impresionado de tanta elegancia. Ella lo veía divertida por todas las expresiones que su rostro mostraba y lo dejo ver libremente, también el castaño noto que mas atrás del comedor una puerta de cristal daba acceso a un techado con una alberca privada y un área donde adornaban el lugar se alcanzaban a ver algunos camastros y hermosas plantas enanas, se sorprendió él mismo de su vista panorámica que hasta ahora ignoraba

-Aquí …... vives? - ella asiente - porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Shaoran, estoy dispuesta a contarte todo de mi vida

-Porque ahora? - extrañado de la actitud de su novia pregunta

-Y porque no? - responde con otra pregunta sonriendo, él asiente

Él notaba muchos nervios en ella, caminando al sofá mas cercano se deja caer despacio poniendo toda su atención, ella intenta ofrecerle de tomar algo pero él no la deja, tomándola de las manos la sienta a su lado

-Soy todo oídos - le dice tranquilo y con una sonrisa para darle confianza

-Yo... - intentaba hablar pero los nervios no la dejaban - primero que nada tengo que decirte que muy pronto tendré que irme de aquí - él se levanta del sillón la ve sorprendido, camina hacia el gran ventanal, nervioso se pasa una mano por el cabello

-Me vas a dejar? - pregunta volteando a verla, ella duda - dime, vas a terminar esta relación? - baja la mirada la castaña - todo este tiempo fui una distracción para ti? Una diversión mientras regresabas a tu casa? - cada vez se enojaba mas, ella negaba desesperada levantándose del sillón , las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo diferente al pensado - Entonces?... De quien es este departamento?

-Mío - al parecer su respuesta no le agrado al chico - Shaoran lo que pasa...

-Quien eres? - pregunta tocándose el puente de la nariz, muy serio voltea a verla esperando respuesta

-Sakura Kinomoto - él parece no entender - mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy de Venezuela, mi familia es dueña de estos condominios y...

-Y?! - pregunta desesperado por la pausa

-Y soy cantante ...

Se quedo sin habla, empezaba a comprender sus viajes, claro, tenia que hacer presentaciones y dar conciertos, por una parte la entendía pero...porque no contárselo antes?

**CONTINUARA...**

**Y ESTALLO LA BOMBA! SE LO ESPERABAN?_**

**COMO LO TOMARA SHAO? PARECE SER QUE NO TAN BIEN**

**PORQUE USE A VENEZUELA EN VEZ DE MI LINDO MÉXICO? NO LO SE! SE ME VINO A LA MENTE USAR ESE PAÍS, SOY ORGULLOSAMENTE MEXICANA DE ESO NO HAY DUDA Y MAS AUN SOY ORGULLOSAMENTE REGIOMONTANA, PERO ME PARECIÓ COMO QUE SE VERÍA ALGO ASÍ COMO MUY OBVIO SI USARA MI MÉXICO, EN FIN ESPERO QUE MIS PAISANAS LECTORAS NO SE OFENDAN **

**FALTA POCO CREO PARA QUE TERMINE ESTO, AUN NO LO SE, QUIZÁS LA ALARGO QUIZÁS NO, LA VERDAD YA TENGO EN MENTE OTRA HISTORIA Y NO LA PUEDO COMENZAR PORQUE SE ME REVUELVEN LAS IDEAS **

**FALTAN MAS PERSONAJES POR SALIR, UNO QUE NO PUEDE FALTAR POR CIERTO **

**CREO QUE POCO A POCO VOY ATANDO CABOS, SI DEJO ALGO SUELTO POR AHÍ DÍGANME PARA INCLUIRLO PORQUE QUIERO QUE QUEDE TODO CLARO**

**ABI: Q TE PARECIÓ? LE VEO DUDA A ELLA SOBRE MARCHARSE Y DEJARLO, Q CREES Q HARÁ? SOLO YO LO SE! Q MALA PERO BUENO EL PROX TAMBN ESTARÁ INTERESANTE ****ESPÉRALO**

**ALE0104: ESPERO Q UN POCO SE TE HAYAN ACLARADO TUS DUDAS, HAY ALGO Q NO HE ACLARADO Y LO MENCIONE EN VARIOS CAPIS, ESO SE ACLARA EN EL PROX. Y CON ESO ESPERO Q TODAS TUS DUDAS SEAN RESUELTAS**

**SASHA LI: TE ENTIENDO, AUNQUE YO YA PASE X LA ETAPA ESCOLAR AUN ME PERSIGUE LA DE AMA DE CASA JAJAJA EN FIN, ESTO DE LOS FICS ES UN ESCAPE A LO Q REALMENTE PASA EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, Y TE HACEN OLVIDAR UN POCO LOS PROBLEMAS NO CREES? AUNQUE CLARO A VECES NI TIEMPO NOS DA DE RELAJARNOS COMO QUISIÉRAMOS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER LA HISTORIA **

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROX **

**BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 15**

**Resumen del capitulo anterior **

-Sakura Kinomoto - él parece no entender - mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy de Venezuela, mi familia es dueña de estos condominios y...

-Y?! - pregunta desesperado por la pausa

-Y soy cantante

Se quedo sin habla, empezaba a comprender sus viajes, claro, tenia que hacer presentaciones y dar conciertos, por una parte la entendía pero...porque no contárselo antes?

-Que?! - pregunta sorprendido - Eres cantante? - ella asiente sonrojada - eso lo entiendo, lo que en verdad no es el hecho de que te iras

-Es que yo...

-Tu que? - la vuelve a mirar con enojo - todo lo que pensé de ti es una mentira, toda la imagen que te creaste ante mi, todo fue falso! Eres...eres...

-Soy que Shaoran? - pregunta comenzando a molestarse por la actitud del chico se levanta del sofá

-Eres una niñita mimada como todas con las que he salido! Eso es lo que eres, estabas aburrida? Por eso aceptaste ser mi novia?

-Claro que no!

-Entonces porque permitiste que me enamorara de ti! Porque no me contaste desde un principio que tu estancia aquí no seria permanente? No querías perder tu nuevo juguete?

-No es eso Shaoran! - le responde alterada

-Entonces?! Dímelo porque en verdad no te entiendo - ella intentaba decir algo pero no podía, estaba muda y él se enojo aun mas si es posible, se sentía engañado, traicionado - Cuando te tienes que ir? - ella le da la espalda y se abraza a si misma

-Una semana - responde triste, en realidad no quería dejarlo, ya había pensado una solución pero con la reacción de él pudo notar que no llegaría a nada

-Que tengas buen viaje, cuídate - toma su abrigo y se marcha del departamento de la chica dejándola en medio de la sala con las lagrimas cayendo libres por su hermoso rostro

-Espera! - él se detiene a mitad del pasillo sin voltear a verla - déjame explicarte todo, dame una oportunidad

-Para que? - apretando sus puños voltea despacio la cabeza pudiendo ella ver solamente su perfil - ya se lo que ocurrió aquí, papi y mami te enviaron por alguna razón que a estas alturas no me interesan, te aburrías y buscaste distracción cuando desgraciadamente aparecí yo - sin mas que decir el chico se dirige al ascensor dejando a la chica hundida en la tristeza

-Lo perdí - dice para si misma - lo perdí - se repite sentándose en el sofá mas cercano - y ahora que voy a hacer?

Al día siguiente se levanta muy a fuerzas, debe ir a hablar con Darien a proponerle hacerse cargo del hospital, duda que en verdad acepte ya que sabe muy bien que lo suyo es estar en el quirófano y no detrás de un escritorio, su ausencia esta vez será mas larga que la anterior ya que estará de gira por casi un año, así que de todos modos tiene una segunda opción por si este se niega

En la cancha de entrenamiento los chicos notan a su primo algo triste, se le nota en la mirada pero extrañamente no afecta eso en su desempeño, estaba próximo el torneo y el entrenador seleccionara a los mejores para formar el equipo oficial, de vez en cuando notaban como veía hacia las gradas para después dar un suspiro y continuar entrenando

En el primer descanso llamaron a Eriol para ver si el sabia algo, él les pidió que despacharan a su hermano para que pudiera contarles lo que sucedía y ver en que podían ayudar

Así lo hicieron llegado el momento de terminar el entrenamiento, con la excusa de que verían a sus novias lo dejaron muy a fuerzas por como lo vieron, y se encaminaron todos a un restaurante algo alejado de la ciudad y donde sabían que él no podía enterarse de la reunión

Ya acomodados todos los interesados en la mesa, el silencio se hizo presente, ninguno apartaba la vista de su primo esperando fuera él el que hablara

-Se va - comenzó dejándolos a todos obvio sin entender - Saku se va para no volver

-QUE?! - apenados bajan la voz al darse cuenta de la mirada de todos los comensales

-De que hablas Eriol? Deja de bromear! - le había dicho Yamazaki, este niega con la cabeza - no te creo! Ellos se aman

-Pues se amaran mucho pero aun así no impide que ella se tenga que marchar a su casa

-Ahora que lo dices... ella nunca menciono que se quedaría para siempre - dice Kasuma mas calmado que Yama - cuando se lo dijo?

-Anoche - le responde el pelinegro - eso no es todo - todos ansiosos esperaban lo que iba a decir - al parecer esa chica es lo que siempre pensaste Oliver - el mencionado lo entendió en el momento

-Es de nuestra clase social, verdad - Eriol asiente - y nuestro primo se sintió engañado

-Mas bien burlado, cree, no mas bien asegura que él solo fue una diversión, algo que ella uso para entretenerse mientras iba a casa - todos sabían a lo que se refería, si bien ella nunca mostró interés por el dinero que poseía como las otras, si jugo con él y eso dejaba al castaño muy destrozado - eso no es todo

-Ay mas?! - preguntan todos en una voz,

-Ella es cantante - todos sorprendidos ahora entendían sus desapariciones - Shaoran...no quiere saber de ella ya

-Por una parte lo entiendo, pero tampoco es para que no la deje explicarse bien - dijo Seiya, el resto de los chicos le da la razón - que va a pasar con el hospital?

-Al parecer se lo dejara a Darien- responde

-Darien no va a querer meterse en una oficina - dice muy seguro Oliver

Terminaron sus platillos y regresaron a sus departamentos, el mayor al ver que aun no llegaba su hermano se ducho para ir a recoger a su novia, quería salir esa noche al cine a ver una película muy buena que acaban de estrenar pero con su hermano así dudaba poder disfrutarla

Shaoran estaba dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad para despejarse un poco, aun no quería llegar a casa y tenia unas enormes ganas de verla, que le explicara bien a bien toda su situación, lo cierto es que no la quería perder, no quería dejarla ir, pero que hacer?

Sakura llego algo tarde a su departamento, cansada deja las llaves en la mesita aun lado de la entrada, y se deja caer en el sofá, la negativa de Darien la deja con un pendiente, afortunadamente ya se lo esperaba, así que solo daría viajes en medio de la gira y solo cuando fuera verdaderamente necesario hasta encontrar a alguien que la reemplazara

Aun recordaba las palabras que él le dijo y le dolían, él ciertamente nunca fue su juguete y claro que era culpa de ella por no haberle contado todo desde un principio, pero es que no pensó que fuera a pasar todo lo que pasaron, se enamoro, por mas que lo evito se enamoro de ese castaño

" Y ahora como olvidarlo? "

Pasada la semana, ella ya no piso la fonda, solo se dedicaba a dejar en orden el hospital y comía cualquier cosa, Shaoran no la buscaba ni la llamaba, a pesar de que le llamo ella un par de veces, él se aparto totalmente

Llegado el viernes, por fin decide ir a la fonda, se despidió de la mesera y espero un poco haber si llegaban los chicos, nunca llegaron. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, ansiosa por verlo así que al salir de la fonda se encamino al departamento de los hermanos, al llegar al edificio y estando en la puerta, la golpeo un par de veces, pero nunca respondieron. Con lagrimas en los ojos pasa un sobre blanco por debajo de la puerta y se marcha

" Solo espero que logre verlo a tiempo "

Esa noche, alrededor de las 12 llegaron a casa, los hermanos se encaminan a su puerta despidiéndose de los demás y entran. Eriol es el que nota el sobre y se lo da a su hermano

-Toma, es para ti - él lo ve extrañado - estaba tirado en el piso - lo toma y se sienta en el sofá abriendo el sobre - que es? - pregunta curioso

-Un boleto a Venezuela - abrió sus ojos a mas no poder

-Sakura! - el castaño asiente y saca un papel doblado, una carta al parecer, comienza a leerla muy despacio como queriendo grabarla en su memoria - estas bien? - él da un suspiro, le tiende la carta dándole permiso de leerla y se va a su habitación, el mayor comienza a leer

**_Shaoran: _**

**_Si me decido por este medio a contarte todo realmente es por pura cobardía, ese día que nos vimos no fui capaz de revelarte todo, solo quise justificar esas salidas repentinas que hacia y decirte que me marchaba. _**

**_No soy una niñita mimada como me llamaste, decirte que no importo lo que dijiste seria mentirte ya que siempre he luchado por demostrarle a la gente que no necesito de mi familia para salir adelante, que conmigo misma me sobra y me basta. _**

**_Primero que nada quiero revelarte el motivo de mi llegada a N.Y, hace casi tres años estuve a punto de casarme, tenia una relación de cuatro años con mi novio, nos llegamos a amar demasiado así que lo normal era que formalizáramos. Todo iba muy bien, pero a dos meses de la boda un ultimo concierto se atravesó para poderme ausentar por la luna de miel, al mismo tiempo un torneo de artes marciales en el cual él participa se presentaba y tuvimos que separarnos. Yo me fui con los míos y él se llevo a su mejor amiga, quien era amiga mía también. A nuestro regreso lo note un poco extraño, huía de mis miradas y estaba muy distante, él no pudo mas y me confeso lo que había hecho, me fue infiel con ella, pero yo lo amaba y le perdone. Pasado un mes, me entere que mi amiga estaba embarazada, eso no lo pude perdonar y rápidamente cancele todo. _**

**_Esa es la verdadera razón por la que llegue aquí, mi primo, un importante neurocirujano ofreció comprar un hospital lejos de casa, lejos de la prensa que empezaba a querer saber la verdad detrás de la cancelación y sobre todo lejos de él. Ellos aunque al principio se negaron, terminaron accediendo al ver que no salía para nada de mi habitación _**

**_Yo, en realidad no soy la asistente como les dije en un principio, si no la directora del hospital _**

**_Y mi jefe, el hombre que vieron conmigo en la fonda no es otro mas que mi primo, Yukito Tsukishiro el dueño del hospital _**

**_Si al principio no te conté todo esto fue porque no quería que lo tomaras a mal, como si te hubiera utilizado para olvidarlo, cuando no fue así, la distancia que me obligaron a tomar fue lo que me hizo olvidarlo _**

**_El conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado desde que llegue aquí, eso créeme que no lo cambiaría por nada _**

**_Por eso te tengo una propuesta, anexo a la carta esta un boleto de avión a mi casa, la propuesta es que vengas conmigo y permanezcas a mi lado, pasada la gira regresaremos a N.Y a seguir con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora _**

**_Se que puede parecer una locura, pero no te quiero dejar, no quiero olvidar tus besos, tus caricias, no quiero olvidarte a ti! _**

**_Así que si te decides a ser parte de mi vida te espero en el aeropuerto para partir juntos, si no aceptas créeme que lo entenderé. _**

**_Tuya, Sakura_**

En el aeropuerto la castaña esperaba con ansias al chico, volteaba hacia las entradas del lugar pero no lo veía, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pequeños trozos al no verlo llegar, ve la hora en su reloj de muñeca y con un suspiro se encamina a la puerta que le toca para abordar, comienzan a llamar a los pasajeros y da una ultima mirada pero él no llega

" Te voy a extrañar Shaoran Li "

Limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro se coloca las gafas oscuras y entra por el túnel

**CONTINUARA...**

**Y QUE ME QUEDO CALLADA, SHAORAN NO TOMO NADA BIEN LA VERDAD Y TERMINARON SEPARADOS, QUIEN CREEN QUE TIENE LA MAYOR PARTE DE CULPA? YO CREO QUE ÉL PORQUE ELLA INTENTO ARREGLAR TODO AL FINAL Y ÉL NADA QUE ****APARECIÓ**

**BUENO PUES HASTA AQUÍ QUE LES PARECE? EL PROX ESTARÁ MUY TRISTE LA VERDAD SE LOS ANTICIPO, YO CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ CASI ME CORTO LAS VENAS... NA! CLARO QUE NO PERO SI ME SALIO ALGO TRISTE**

**SASHA LI: YA VES Q SORPRESA CON ELLA! CANTANTE Y APARTE QUIERE Q SHAO A SU LADO, HAY UN MOTIVO POR EL QUE ELLA TENIA MIEDO A CONFESAR SU ****PROFESIÓN Y ESO SE VERA MAS ADELANTE. **

**DANLOVE: AQUÍ TIENES OTRA ACTUALIZACIÓN Y QUE CREES?! SERA 2X1! JEJEJE ASÍ QUE NO TE HARÉ SUFRIR MUCHO CON LO QUE SIGUE, DISFRÚTALOS!**

**ABI: AQUÍ TIENES TU RESPUESTA, SAKURITA SE VA Y SOLA DESGRACIADAMENTE, ESPERO SIGAS LA HISTORIA XQ SE VA A PONER INTERESANTE **

**ALE0104: TE EXTRAÑO! :P**

**VEAMOS HASTA EL PROX QUE ES LO QUE PASARA CON ELLOS NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**

**BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA SE ES MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, A LEER**

**CAPITULO 16**

La vida en un año puede cambiar, planes que estaban desde hace tiempo decididos pueden verse no realizados porque uno nunca sabe como vas a vivir, el destino quizás no te deja llevar ese plan que te habías trazado y te ves en la necesidad de improvisar a diario.

Que hay de esa promesa?

Esa que te ha permitido seguir viviendo día a día con la esperanza de que llegue a cumplirse

Desgraciadamente las promesas se pueden romper u olvidar, por una u otra razón pueden jamás verse realizadas y ahí se queda uno sufriendo con el corazón destrozado

Shaoran ha cambiado en un año, de ese chico serio pero amable, en ocasiones tímido e inseguro ya no queda nada. El paso de los meses y el seguir notando su ausencia lo fueron cambiando a ser una persona agria, que se enoja con facilidad y que no sonríe

Donde quedo ese chico que se había enamorado de una completa extraña? Ese que sonreía ilusionado cada que traía a su mente un recuerdo de ella. Donde quedo aquel que daba todo por ella? Ese que se emocionaba cada que la veía animándolo en los partidos o en los entrenamientos

De ese chico solo queda el molde

Y seguían pasando los meses, acumulándose al desamor del que estaba cubierto el castaño

Si, todo cambia en un año, también para los mas cercanos a él

Yamazaki se había comprometido con Chiharu, faltaban algunos meses para cumplir ese sueño que tenían

Kasuma termino con su novia de muchos años y ahora sale con una linda joven de ojos turquesas

Oliver prepara su cambio de equipo, probablemente se cambie de ciudad, es una gran oportunidad que él esperaba y no piensa irse sin su Paty

Seiya estaba de los nervios, su novia le dio una maravillosa noticia...pronto serian padres. Ilusionado prepara la llegada y para sorpresa de todos aun no quieren casarse pero ya viven juntos

Darien y Meiling están dándose un tiempo nuevamente, las actitudes infantiles de la ojirubi son cada vez mas difíciles de manejar. En el hospital cada vez le va mejor, se esta haciendo de un nombre debido a su talento medico

Y Eriol...bueno él fue el que le saco canas verdes a sus padres, ya que se llevaron una gran sorpresa al volver después de sus vacaciones con Tomoyo, la sorpresa no fue el viaje en si, si no que se casaron en la Vegas para desdicha de su madre que ya tenia en mente una gran fiesta en su honor

Y seguían pasando los meses, ahora Shaoran vivía en el departamento que compartía con su hermano ya que este como era obvio se había mudado al de su esposa, preguntándose a diario si será nuevamente feliz con alguien

Como todos los días llegaban a comer a la fonda después del entrenamiento, con la compañía por supuesto de el pelinegro y el medico, ya no buscaba su rostro en el de las personas que subían las escaleras, ya no buscaba su mirada en las de las jovencitas que le sonreían ni volteaba al escuchar una risa parecida a la de ella. Era como si la hubiera olvidado por fin

Y como no hacerlo si ya pronto se cumplirían dos años de su ausencia

Darien llego a acompañarlos una tarde con una noticia que dejaría al castaño con la seguridad de ahora si poder dar vuelta a la hoja y escribir una nueva pagina de su vida

-Shaoran, contrataron a un nuevo director en el hospital - dijo dejando al castaño con la cuchara a medio camino a su boca, todos voltearon a verlo esperando alguna reacción de su parte - lo siento amigo

" En verdad no volverá? Ella dijo que seria un año y después de la gira lo haría "

Regreso a su plato la cuchara y volteo a verlos a todos

-No se preocupen, he decido seguir con mi vida, ya no me encerrare en mi mismo como lo vengo haciendo desde que ella se fue, la dejare como un recuerdo - les dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, pero ellos no lo estaban

Terminando de comer él fue el primero que se despidió, decidió caminar un rato, necesitaba sacar sus sentimientos y justo ahí, en esa banca donde tantas veces se habían visto descargo la pena que sentía su corazón

-Son las ultimas lagrimas que derramo por ti Sakura, las ultimas para poder continuar, que seas muy feliz - dijo mirando al cielo y limpiándose su rostro con las manos

A la mañana siguiente el mayor busca a su hermano, como todavía guarda su llave no hubo necesidad de golpear la puerta y que bueno que así fue ya que se encontró a su hermano desparramado en el sofá con un montón de botellas vacías de cerveza

-Parece que tuviste fiesta - le dice moviéndolo - despierta - lo vuelve a mover, este ni un movimiento ni quejido, nada hace - Shaoran despierta - lo vuelve a mover, suspirando derrotado camina a la cocina y toma una vasija llenándola de agua y regresa al sofá derramando el liquido en el rostro pasivo del chico

-AAAHHHHHHHHH ME AHOGO! ME AHOGO - despierta asustado y tosiendo, él le da de palmadas en la espalda

-Es solo un chorro de agua que te pasa! No te vas a ahogar con eso - le dice atacado de la risa, su hermano solo lo ve con coraje planeando una venganza para desquitar el susto

-Me quieres matar? Ya quieres mi herencia verdad?

-Si es que con la mía no me alcanza - dice volviéndose a reír - parece que la pasaste muy bien anoche eh

-Era mi modo de despedirme de su recuerdo - le dice secándose la cara - ya maltrataste el sofá Eriol, ahora me lo pagas - dice todavía molesto

-Esta bien, de rato vamos por uno nuevo, no tomes así por favor,

-Y que hago? Dejar que el dolor siga guardado en mi pecho - el joven niega - entonces?

-Hay otras maneras, salir con muchachas por ejemplo

-No me convences, tal parece que estaré solo por un buen rato

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos, sabia que algo no andaba bien con él desde que el medico le dio la noticia, por eso le dijo a su esposa que estaría a su lado, ella afortunadamente entendió

Por la noche fueron a un bar solo los hombres, se lo pasaron muy bien, como cuando salían antes de tener parejas. Entre botella y botella dejaba escapar algún recuerdo de ella, lloraba a ratos y se lamentaba su mala suerte

"Debí haberme ido con ella "

Pero porque no lo hizo?

Ah! Si claro, por el equipo, fue seleccionado nacional y participo en el torneo donde pudieron llegar a las semifinales. Una oportunidad que debía aprovechar. Ese fue el motivo por el que no la siguió. Sera ese el motivo por el cual ella no regreso?

"Mi falta de interés fue lo que ocasiono todo "

Se culpo, lo hizo porque hasta ahora veía que ella había hecho hasta lo impensable por no abandonarlo, y él que hizo? Nada, guardar ese boleto y rechazar silenciosamente su proposición. Quizás ahora estarían juntos y muy felices viajando por el mundo de concierto en concierto, pero...era lo que él quería?

"Para todo hay una solución"

Se dijo también, y mas se culpaba. Se culpaba porque no respondió a las primeras llamadas que ella hacia después de que partió

Llamadas, eso es! Saco su teléfono y marco ese numero, espero y espero y solo daba tono, no respondieron. Mando un texto diciéndole todo lo que sentía y disculpándose por todo, espero y no hubo respuesta. Se desespero, se maldijo muchas veces, sus primos solo lo veían peor de como entro al bar, preguntaron que pasaba y ellos entendieron al saber. Lo llevaron a casa quedándose su hermano con él para cuidarlo

-Sakura vuelve por favor - pidió Eriol recargado en la ventana de la habitación de su hermano viendo hacia el cielo con la esperanza de ser escuchado - mi hermano te necesita

**CONTINUARA...**  


**MAS CORTITO QUE LOS ANTERIORES CREO PERO DE AQUÍ ENTRA YA LO QUE SERIA COMO LO NUEVO DE LA HISTORIA**

**SERA QUE EN VERDAD NO VOLVERÁ ELLA? AUN NO LO DECIDO, LO SE SOY MALA, BIEN PODRÍA DEJAR A ESTE CANIJO SOLO PARA QUE SE LE QUITE PERO AUN NO LO SE **

**SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE LOS ****AGRADECERÍA**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI **

**BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 17**

Un mes mas pasa en la vida de los chicos de N.Y, no han habido cambios aun, todo sigue igual, solo que Shaoran cada vez volviéndose mas seco, mas serio.

No olvida y eso es lo que no le permite avanzar a pesar de haberse prometido hacerlo, el amor que siente por ella es demasiado fuerte y mas ahora que comprendió que todo era por culpa de él.

En el hospital las cosas siguen igual, a pesar del mes que ha pasado el medico no ha podido ver al nuevo director y es que se dice que no sale de la oficina, y es comprensible pues se quedo sin mando prácticamente por 2 años.

En la pizarra de cirugías el neurocirujano borraba la ultima operación que realizo, cuando escucho unos pasos calmos acercarse, al voltear a ver quien era por curiosidad nota que es Vicky con un joven, alto, de piel bronceada, sus cabellos algunos mechones castaños otros rojos, joven, mas joven que él y unos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas protegidos por unos anteojos, vistiendo un traje negro, camisa rojo oscuro y sin corbata, zapatos negros.

" El director? No tiene apariencia de uno, pero para estar con Vicky supongo que lo es "

Lo ve pasar a su lado con un diario negro y bolígrafo en sus manos, el mas joven al notar la mirada insistente del medico inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo continuando su recorrido. Él responde el gesto de igual manera.

Desde ese momento si quererlo el medico propicio que el joven director lo saludara cada que se encontraban en algún pasillo, llegando al punto de hablarse de vez en cuando.

A la hora de comer con sus amigos al joven de gorra se le ocurrió preguntarle por ese ser desconocido para ellos

-Y dime Dar, ya lo conociste?- el medico lo ve extrañado - Si! El director del hospital! Tengo mucha curiosidad

-Es verdad - continua Shaoran - no nos has dicho como es - dice interesado

-Bueno - responde el medico - es que no había tenido oportunidad de verlo, hasta hace unos días que lo vi en uno de los pasillos con Vicky y me sorprendió mucho

-Porque? - pregunta en una voz los jóvenes, Tomoyo hasta dejo de comer por poner toda la atención

-Lo que pasa es que no tiene apariencia de un oficinista...me entienden? - al parecer no, porque todos se veían entre ellos tratando de encontrar la respuesta con el otro - ahí les va, es alto, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes...

-No es tan raro - interrumpe Oliver

-No? Tiene el cabello de dos colores!

-Dos colores? - pregunta Eriol, el medico asiente

-Mechones castaños y otros rojos, le da un aspecto muy rebelde, nada serio para ser el director de un hospital

-Has hablado con él? - el medico asiente - Y de que hablan? - muy curioso pregunta Seiya

-Del hospital, al parecer no le gusta hacerse cargo del lugar pero creo no tenia opción, aunque sabe lo que hace

-Me recuerda a alguien...- dice Shaoran - no por la apariencia

-Lo sabemos hermano - el pelinegro le da una palmada en la espalda- y como se llama Dar?

-Toya, es simpático y muy amable. Este... - lo ven dudar un poco

-Que pasa? - pregunta el castaño

-Es …... latino - un silencio incomodo lleno la mesa, todos volteaban a ver al joven castaño

-No es de extrañarse, el dueño lo es - responde el castaño continuando con sus alimentos

Todos asienten dejando el tema por la paz, así continúan las semanas, el acercamiento entre director y medico se hace mas notorio para los del hospital quienes se sorprenden ya que es al único con el que comparte.

Una de esas tardes en que el joven bicolor no tenia extrañamente nada que hacer en la oficina fue invitado por el medico a acompañarlo a comer con él y sus amigos, al este aceptar se dirigen a la fonda donde ya esperaban al medico. Al llegar todos ven con curiosidad al joven director, al verlo comprendieron el porque decía su amigo que no tenia apariencia de director

A los jóvenes les agrado bastante el muchacho, incluso al castaño que reía de las cosas que él decía, lo interrogaron un poco y así pudieron conocerlo mejor. Venezolano, de 24 años, soltero y se dedica al mundo del espectáculo, este hecho les sorprendió un poco a los muchachos recordandoles a cierta chica. Desde ese momento un nuevo compañero de comidas tenían invitándolo incluso cuando el joven medico no pudiera acompañarlo. Así comenzó esa nueva amistad entre ellos ayudando un poco al muchacho a llevar la soledad en la que estaba

En su departamento Shaoran veía el paisaje por la ventana de su habitación, le sorprendía las casualidades de la vida, justo cuando sentía extrañar mas a la castaña llega un joven quien a pesar de ser un chico le ha ayudado a sobrellevar su ausencia y es que él le recuerda mucho al amor de su vida, tiene en ocasiones gestos similares con ella y su sonrisa, que es lo que le llama mas la atención

En España una pareja de jóvenes en un momento de descanso charlan alejados del equipo de grabación

-Dime Sakyo, que harás cuando esto acabe? - pregunta la joven a su compañero

-Como que haré? Pues irme contigo a N.Y, no pienso dejarte sola mas tiempo allá, o es que no volverás?

-Claro que volveré, no voy a dejar las cosas así, aunque me da miedo, han pasado dos años, que tal que ya no esta disponible?

-Pues eso lo averiguaras cuando terminemos aquí con todo, de todos modos lo comente con él y esta dispuesto a quedarse allá, solo convencerá a Rubi y pues Nakuru ya esta mas que dispuesta a mudarse

-Crees que su madre lo acepte? - el castaño de coleta alza los hombros y ella suspira

-Tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero Sakyo, eso espero

Reciben el llamado para continuar con la grabación y se encaminan al resto del equipo

En N.Y Toya se acerca mas a los chicos y en una salida que tuvieron a un bar de la ciudad sin querer se ha enterado de ciertas cosas privadas de uno de ellos

-Me estas diciendo que Shaoran se enamoro como un loco de una chica que apenas si conocía? - el de la gorra asiente - Esa historia se me hace muy familiar. Y que paso? Logro conquistarla?

-Si! Era una chica muy sencilla y amable además de hermosa, a todos nos agradaba

-Y que paso con ella? Porque ya no están juntos?

-Tuvo que marcharse, ella se podría decir que estaba de paso pero al final le ofreció irse con ella un tiempo y después regresar, él no acepto

-Porque? Digo, si yo me hubiera enamorado de ese modo dejaría todo aquí por seguirla! Al menos eso haría yo - dice viendo a los chicos con una sonrisa de lado

-Se lo dijimos - le dice Seiya - pero como se presento una oportunidad muy importante para él en el equipo pues no la quiso desaprovechar - al parecer el joven bicolor lo entiende - pero lo malo es que ahora se arrepiente

-Tu hubieras hecho eso que dijiste? - se escucha la voz de su primo a sus espaldas, ellos no se sorprenden

-Claro! Por eso estoy aquí yo - les comenta y ellos se sorprenden

-Te viniste a este lugar por una chica? - pregunta en una voz los jóvenes, hasta los hermanos que recién llegaban

-Claro! Cuando el amor es muy grande uno hace hasta lo imposible por seguir a la dueña de su corazón, así no se sufre

-Dejaste todo en tu casa por una mujer? - pregunta Kasuma, el muchacho asiente con una enorme sonrisa

-Claro! Aunque debo aclarar que mi amor por ella no es igual al que se tenían Shaoran y su chica - el mencionado solo baja la mirada tomando un trago a su cerveza que en esos momentos le servían - es otra clase de amor pero no menos intenso

Así pasaron la noche entre risas y cervezas, al salir del lugar cada uno se dirige a su coche para regresar a casa

A los siguientes días la cercanía entre Shaoran y Toya se hizo mas notoria y es que siendo los únicos solteros del grupo a veces salían solos a algún bar, conocían chicas pero no pasaba a mas

En su departamento Toya libraba una batalla verbal por teléfono, siendo atacado por la decisión de irse tan lejos la joven con la que hablaba parecía querer terminar toda relación que pudieran haber tenido ambos, este sin dejarse amedrentar por ella decide seguir con la decisión de ella dejándola lo que le sigue de enojada

Rato después se recuesta en su cama con la mirada fija al techo

" Darme a escoger? La novia de él no lo hizo y esta mas que dispuesta a mudarse y ella no lo quiere hacer por mi? Tiene mamitis, y eso no me agrada, no me quiero imaginar como seria si me caso con ella y para todo tener que pedir opinión de la madre "

Acomodándose de lado se cubre con las sabanas con la intención de dormir

-Esta loca si piensa que me voy a dejar manejar a su antojo - dice para si mismo antes de quedar dormido

En algunas ocasiones los chicos se juntaban en el departamento de cada uno para una noche de juegos y cerveza, y en otras ocasiones se juntaban con las novias ya haciéndose una costumbre

-Este fin de semana toca en tu departamento Toya, y no puedes decir que no - este sonríe

-No te preocupes, no te dejaremos el departamento como el de Shaoran, esta vez nos comportaremos como se debe

-Ah! Claro, el desastre solo en mi casa, que bien, y eso que son mis primos - le da un codazo suave el castaño al bicolor y este ríe divertido - ya los quiero ver comportarse, recuerden que el alcohol y ustedes no se llevan muy bien

-A mi me sorprende el aguante que tiene este - dice Eriol señalando al mas joven - parece un barril sin fondo - el aludido se carcajea

-Es que tengo practica - responde orgulloso

-Practica? - le dice Oliver - si eres mas joven que nosotros! Nosotros deberíamos tener esa practica! Que tu madre te ponía alcohol en el biberón o que? - el bicolor se carcajea

-Que te escuche mi madrecita hermosa para que veas lo colorada que te deja tu oreja por insinuar algo así

-Madrecita? - en una voz todos preguntan por el diminutivo y se carcajean burlándose del mas joven que solo los ignora fingiendo estar ofendido

-Ustedes me lo dicen cada que se acuerdan, soy el mas joven por lo tanto todavía tengo mamitis! - responde mas orgulloso aun provocando ruidosas carcajadas en todos incluido él mismo

Llegado el fin de semana, el que le tocaba poner casa para la reunión con sus amigos lo dedico toda la mañana para limpiar el departamento

Por la tarde le llega un texto al celular y este sonríe recordando que olvido ese pequeño detalle

= No te salvas de nosotros, así que no te hagas el occiso y dame tu dirección que en la noche te caemos todos con las chicas =

Ese había sido el castaño, quien fue el elegido para enviar el mensaje al recordar todos que no sabían donde vivía el extraño chico, con una carcajada responde el mensaje

Como un flash back en su mente lee el mensaje que le envía su amigo, su hermano que estaba ya con él al igual que su novia lo ven que no aparta la mirada de la pantalla demasiado sorprendido, el pelinegro se acerca a él y toma el aparato leyendo en voz alta el mensaje

= Conoces los condominios Fujitaka? =

La sorpresa en el pelinegro y su novia no se hizo esperar también, el castaño quien ya estaba sentado en el sofá despeinando mas sus cabellos solo podía repetir " no puede ser "

-Shaoran? - le llama su hermano, este todavía sigue en distraído repitiendo lo mismo - SHAORAN! - este voltea a verlo saliendo del pequeño trance en el que estaba, apunto de hablar suena otra vez el celular con un nuevo mensaje

-Léelo por favor- le pide a su hermano y este lo hace en voz alta

= Piso 6, los espero =

-Piso 6? - pregunta y su hermano asiente - demonios! Porque vive ahí?

-Bueno, es el nuevo director - comienza a hablar Tomoyo - quizás es una prestación del hospital

-No Tommy, no es una prestación porque el edificio es de la familia de ella- le dice Shaoran lo mas calmado que puede - la conocerá?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas nunca le preguntamos si conocía al director anterior - recuerda su hermano, su novia asiente pensando justo lo mismo - bien enviare la dirección a los demás para vernos allá - el castaño asiente

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA, ESTA LLEGANDO A UN PUNTO INTERESANTE NO CREEN? APARECIÓ TOYA! AUNQUE CAMBIE UN POCO SU APARIENCIA**

**A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN GRACIAS, EN ESPECIAL A ABI Q COMO SIEMPRE CUENTO CON SU COMENTARIO Y A SASHA LI TAMBIÉN, SIGAN APOYANDO LA HISTORIA Q CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL!**

**LAS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI**

**BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **

**CAPITULO 18**

Ya entrada la noche se encuentran todos en el estacionamiento del condominio, en lo que subían por el ascensor hasta el sexto piso comentan lo curioso que se esta poniendo todo. Llegados al piso deseado salen y cruzan el pasillo que él mismo había tomado dos años atrás , llegados a la única puerta la golpean y esperan a ser recibidos, por un momento deseo que fuera ella quien abriera con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo conquisto, pero cual fue su decepción al ser recibidos por el joven de cabellos bicolor, aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, ambas sonrisas eran muy similares

-Pasen, pasen muchachos - al entrar Shaoran puede notar que el lugar no ha cambiado nada, todo sigue como lo recuerda y en su lugar, salvo el hecho de que la ficus que había visto no se encontraba en el lugar que la vio la última vez - siéntense, acercare las sillas del comedor para estar todos cómodos - siendo ayudado por Seiya y Kasuma acercan las sillas hasta la sala quedando ahora si todos acomodados

-Que les parece si pedimos de comer? - propone Darien al grupo, estos aceptan, tomando el teléfono de la mano de Toya que le ofrecía - Pizzas? - todos responden con un si y el medico marca el numero

-Yo ya hice el pedido de las cervezas y compre unas botellas - les dice el joven bicolor - así que no necesitaremos salir a comprar mas si hacen falta

-Lo pensaste muy bien - le dice Tomoyo al joven y este con un chasquido de lengua se da un golpe con el puño cerrado en su barbilla causando las risas de la chicas

Llaman a la puerta y Oliver que era el que estaba mas cercano atiende, era un muchacho dejando las bebidas alcohólicas, Toya al notarlo se acerca y paga despidiendo al repartidor

Una hora mas tarde con las pizzas ya en la mesa de centro se disponen todos a comer, platicando y recordando viejos tiempos, de vez en cuando intentaban que el anfitrión contara algunas aventuras de su infancia

-Yo siempre fui un niño bueno y bien portado - dice para zanjar el tema pero claro que ellos no le creían e insistían en que les contara

-Vamos, no te creemos si la cara de pícaro que tienes no te deja mentir! - le había dicho Eriol, Toya no pudo mas que hacer que reírse a carcajada limpia

-Pícaro yo? - se hace el loco - no se de que me hablas! - terminando por reírse donde ni él mismo se cree su mentira

-Anda! Confiesa de una vez - le insiste Seiya que ya estaba al igual que los demás algo entrado

-En serio, no se lo que significa portarme mal! Porque no me creen? - pregunta extrañado

-Por esa cara que tienes! - le responden todos, este suspira dándose por vencido

-Bueno, verán...las travesuras que hacíamos casi siempre eran a mi padre - se carcajea de lo atentos que sus amigos están esperando que continúe - siempre lo agarrábamos en curva

-Hacíamos? Agarrábamos? - pregunta el castaño

-Mis hermanos y yo - responde simple - eso era antes cuando lo confundíamos, ahora es imposible hacerlo

-Porque? - vuelve a preguntar el castaño sintiéndose ansioso por lo que le pudiera contestar su amigo notando ese detalle el resto de los chicos, menos claro el anfitrión

-Porque de pequeños teníamos el mismo corte de cabello y teníamos la misma altura

-No entiendo - le dice el castaño, este voltea a verlo extrañado y nota como los demás están en las mismas condiciones, este sorprendido vuelve a carcajearse

-Vaya! Parece que olvide ese pequeño detalle - dice riéndose de nuevo - tengo dos hermanos mas...somos trillizos

-TRILLIZOS?! - el joven bicolor asiente con una enorme sonrisa, sin querer a todos el nombre de Sakura cruza por sus mentes

-Si! Bueno les decía que antes era muy fácil confundir a mi padre, una ocasión nos dejo mama con él, teníamos como unos cinco años, decidí que quería hacer un pastel de lodo, ya saben, toda inocencia yo, tome agua de la cocina y junte bastante tierra e hice mi pastel, bien feliz yo, en fin mi padre estaba muy cerca de mi, al ir a enseñárselo a mi hermano me tropecé y caí encima de él que estaba todo relajado debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro, así que lo manche, y como es un obseso de la limpieza pues ya se imaginaran como se puso, yo la única reacción que tuve fue correr porque ya sabia lo que me esperaba

-Y que fue lo que hiciste? - pregunto enternecida Tomoyo imaginándose un pequeño Toya, las demás chicas también lo veían de esa misma manera

-Pues al encontrar a mis hermanos me vieron muy asustado porque déjenme decirles que los regaños de mi padre son colosales, los castigos no se digan aunque nunca nos ha levantado la mano, total ellos me preguntaron que había pasado y al decirles que paso pues a uno de ellos se le ocurre tratar de engañarlo y nos vestimos y peinamos igual, el grito que puso fue ensordecedor porque no sabia como diferenciarnos, lo hicimos sufrir toda la tarde, claro que nos íbamos a ganar el castigo los tres en vez de solamente uno

-Eran muy unidos? - pregunta Eriol, que recordaba la de veces que él y su hermano se ayudaban

-Lo seguimos siendo aun, a pesar de ya estar grandes y es que somos un imán para los problemas - les dice muy sonriente, sonrisa que el resto de los chicos imitan

-Porque dices que antes era mas fácil confundir a tu padre? - pregunta Yama curioso por ese detalle que no aclaro

-Ah! Lo que pasa es que ahora es ya no es posible, cambiaron nuestros gustos en la vestimenta, el corte de cabello ahora es diferente y esta el pequeño detalle de que el tercero de nosotros, el menor es mujer

Ese detalle pequeño como él lo llama los hace sospechar un poco acerca de la identidad de la trilliza de él, pero ninguno se atreve a preguntar mas, bueno ninguno menos...

-Como se llama tu hermana? - pregunta Shaoran muy serio

-Sakura, pero le decimos Saku de cariño, ella es bajita, nos burlamos diciéndole que llego tarde a la repartición de estatura - se ríe un poco sin notar la turbación de todos sus amigos - y mi hermano se llama Sakyo

-Sakura... - repite el nombre que menciono el chico

-Si, yo vine en su lugar, ella junto a mi hermano están en España grabando una novela, mientras me toco atender el hospital, en cuanto acabe regresara con él y nos quedaremos los tres

-Regresara? - pregunta el castaño

-Si, ella seguirá al mando del hospital con nuestra ayuda claro

-Dijiste que estabas metido en el espectáculo - le dice Eriol, este asiente

-Soy cantante, aunque también se me da la actuación, lo mismo pasa con ellos

Y hasta ahí se quedo el tema, Shaoran ya no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que él le dijo, ese chico al que consideraba su amigo termino siendo el hermano de Sakura, ahora entendía el porque de sus gestos que se le hacían similares a los de ella

Lo mismo pasaba con los otros chicos, pero aun así intentaron seguir divirtiéndose, extrañamente su cambio de actitud en ninguno de ellos llamo la atención del chico bicolor, aunque lo que si noto fueron las insistente miradas de ellos pero no le dio importancia

Ya muy de madrugada los chicos querían marcharse pero así de tomados como estaban no podían conducir, ofreciéndoles las dos habitaciones solas intento repartir en una a las chicas y en la otra a los chicos, para que durmieran al menos ellos entre la cama, el piso y el sofá-cama de la habitación de Sakyo. Los hermanos dormirían en el sofá-cama de la habitación del anfitrión. En cambio en la habitación de Sakura fue mas fácil pues se pudieron acomodar tres en la cama y tres en el sofá-cama. Separando así a las parejas que ya vivían juntos para comodidad de los demás.

El amanecer llego descubriendo a todos en el departamento del mas joven profundamente dormidos que ninguno logro escuchar el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal, tampoco escucharon unos pasos cruzar la sala seguidos del ruido de unas llantas. Nadie noto tampoco como se fueron abriendo las puertas de dos habitaciones que suponían vacías, ni como lentamente y con cuidado las volvían a cerrar. Casi al mediodía del domingo poco a poco los jóvenes se fueron despertando, siendo los primeros los hermanos que con cuidado salieron de la habitación a esperar al resto en la sala. A paso lento se dirigían a la sala del departamento notando un bulto largo completamente cobijado y medio hecho bola en uno de los sofás, Eriol se acerca seguido de su hermano e intenta destapar el rostro del durmiente pensando que quizás era uno de sus primos o su amigo pero se encuentra con un rostro de perfil de cabello castaño sujeto a una coleta un poco mas abajo de sus orejas, al voltear a ver a su hermano se encuentra con su mirada perdida en otro de los sofás, este voltea a ver y nota otro bulto pero mas pequeño aunque estirado, Shaoran quien ya ha llegado hasta ahí comienza a descubrir el rostro cubierto por la sabana encontrándose con un perfil parecido al otro durmiente pero mas fino y con su cabellos mas corto de lo que él recordaba, teniendo la mesa de centro cerca se sienta mirando fijamente ese rostro que soñó muchas veces, comienza a acariciarlo con cuidado

-Regreso - susurra el castaño, su hermano pone una mano en el hombro del él como apoyo - no puedo creerlo, regreso

**CONTINUARA...**

**Y VOLVIÓ SAKURA! Y A SHAO SE LE SALE EL CORAZÓN DE VERLA TAN PACIFICA DURMIENDO! WOW ESTE CAPI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO, COMO SE VA DANDO EL DESCUBRIMIENTO HASTA QUE EL MISMO TOYA LE CONFIESA **

**ESPERO QUE ASÍ COMO YO ME EMOCIONE AL ESCRIBIRLO USTEDES SE HAYAN EMOCIONADO AL LEERLO **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE A ABI Y A SASHA POR SUS FIELES COMENTARIOS, LES VOY A PONER FALTA NUEVAMENTE A ALE0104 Y A DANLOVE :P **

**AL RESTO QUE SIGUE LEYENDOME SIN DEJAR COMENTARIO GRACIAS! **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI **

**BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 19**

-Regreso - susurra el castaño, su hermano pone una mano en el hombro de él como apoyo - no puedo creerlo

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que todos los chicos ya estaban detrás de ellos viendo sorprendidos al castaño acariciar a la chica dormida

-Que haces? - una voz adormilada se escucha, Shaoran se levanta a enfrentar al curioso al mismo tiempo que los demás voltean a ver al mas joven - Me quieres explicar porque tocabas a mi hermana? - su voz sorprendió a todos, pues se notaba molesto, su mirada siempre picara y divertida ahora era con un tinte de enojo

-To..Toya...- trataba de pensar que decir

-No te esfuerces en tratar de calmarlo - otra voz mas fina pero igual de adormilada se escucha, voltean a ver el origen encontrándose con una castaña sentada sonriendo hermosamente después de haber estirado su cuerpo aun en el sofá - no lo lograras - bosteza - es demasiado posesivo y celoso - se talla los ojos aun sin perder la sonrisa -SAKYO! Despierta que tu hermano esta por cometer un asesinato - levantándose pasa su mano a lo largo de la espalda del castaño sintiendo un temblor en él

-Sakura no me provoques - le regaña el joven bicolor apretando los dientes al ver lo que hizo

-Tranquilízate - le pide moviendo al otro chico - este tiene el sueño muy pesado -dice para si misma - Sakyo! - nada, suspira cansada - SAKYO ENCONTRÉ A TU HERMANO EN LA CAMA CON UN CHICO!

-QUE?!- el otro joven se despierta en el acto - Lo sabia! Sabia que esto iba a suceder si estabas solo acá!

-OYE! - se queja el mencionado - No te pases hermanita - la chica no paraba de reír - y no estaba con nadie en ningún lugar - el de coleta parece que se decepciono o al menos eso se noto en su rostro - Tú! - señala a su hermana - Porque siempre me utilizas para despertar a este? - dice ahora señalando a su hermano, la chica no para de reír

-Funciono, no? - el joven bicolor solo la ve con enojo

-Monstruo del demonio ya me la pagaras - ella se vuelve a reír

-Parece que te divertiste en nuestra ausencia hermanito - le dice el de la coleta, el chico asiente con su enorme sonrisa

-Estos son mis hermanos- voltea con sus amigos - él es Sakyo - el mencionado levanta la mano y saluda a los presentes - y esta de acá es mi preciosa hermana menor Sakura - solo sonríe - a la que no se pueden acercar si quieren conservar mi amistad y su integridad física - termina la presentación muy serio, los demás lo ven sorprendidos mientras sus hermanos solo niegan con la cabeza

-Deja de amenazar a los muchachos - le dice Sakyo, este voltea a verlo molesto - no le hagan caso, esta loco

-No estoy loco, solo trato de protegerla - se defiende

-Y ellos son malas personas? -pregunta el de la coleta

-No! Claro que no, pero no los quiero cerca de ella - responde el joven bicolor

-Eso lo debe decidir ella - el de la coleta intentaba mantener la calma

-No si estoy yo acá, soy mayor que ella así que se lo que es mejor -responde

-Si a esas vamos yo soy el mayor y por mi esta bien que le hable a quien quiera - lo ataca Sakyo

Las miradas del resto pasaban de uno a otro sin decir nada, en cambio Sakura solo se sentó en el sofá a esperar que terminaran

-Solo por dos minutos!- se defiende el joven bicolor

-Esos dos minutos hacen la diferencia hermanito - le pasa su brazo por los hombros - a mi me hacen el mayor de los tres y a ti te hacen que te calles y obedezcas - silencio incomodo que solo fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de cierta chica que era la única que se divertía, los chicos solo la veían como un raro bicho, les sorprendía que se mantuviera tan calmada y hasta divertida con la situación, ella al notar las miradas en ella voltea a verlos

-Que? Ya se acostumbraran a verlos así, hasta les divertirá ya lo verán, ya lo verán - el resto solo sonríe

-HEY! - llama la atención el joven bicolor - deja de estar platicando con ellos!

-Ya déjala en paz carambas! - la defiende el mayor

-Como eso tardara en arreglarse - señala a sus hermanos - haré el almuerzo - se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la cocina

-Hay pizza de ayer por si quieres - ofrece Tomoyo, la cara que hizo ella le demostró que no le parecía la idea

-A ella y a Sakyo no les gusta la pizza - dice el joven bicolor dejando a su hermano cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado - preparare unos huevos revueltos y café bien cargado para todos

-Nosotros mejor será que nos marchemos - dice Oliver que notaba un poco las ansias de su primo por marcharse - ya no queremos incomodarte Toya

-No te preocupes, no es nada contra ustedes, así reacciono yo con todos en cuanto a mi hermana se refiere - les dice tan simple que llegaron a pensar si aparte de ser bicolor seria también bipolar - Y bien, se quedan a almorzar verdad? - con una sonrisa le responden todos que si

Mas tarde quedándose los tres en el departamento, los ausentes le cuentan de las grabaciones que tuvieron y lo que se divirtieron, siendo su primera novela que grababan donde eran los protagonistas, bueno al menos ella lo era ya que el tuvo solo pequeñas apariciones, los dejaron con ganas de mas

Toya les contó como había conocido a los chicos siendo el primero Darien, y como termino siempre acompañándolos a comer, sus salidas los fines de semana y las reuniones que hacían.

En su departamento un castaño algo sorprendido de la situación ahora busca la manera de poder acercarse a ella

" Pero con Toya será algo difícil "

Camina a su habitación sacando un cambio de ropa se mete al baño, media hora después sale secándose el cabello con una toalla amarrada a la cintura

En el departamento de los trillizos, el joven bicolor cuenta a sus hermanos la pelea que tuvo con su ahora ex novia

-Así que no piensa venir acá - dice la chica - que mal, estarás bien? -pregunta preocupada y sintiéndose un poco culpable

-Claro que si! No te preocupes - responde dándole un abrazo

-Me va a odiar por separarte de ella - el chico la abraza repitiéndole que estaba todo bien

Paso la tarde normal para los trillizos, no salieron en todo el día ya que querían ponerse al corriente, fueron muchos los meses que no vieron al joven bicolor que en verdad se sentían incompletos, como cuando ella se separo de ellos la primera vez

Comenzó una semana mas, en el hospital se corrió rápido el rumor de los trillizos y que la que sería la manda mas era la pelinegra, ya que Yukito pidió a los muchachos checar nuevos terrenos u hospitales que pudiera adquirir teniendo ellos que viajar a ciudades cercanas dejando por horas sola a la menor de los Kinomoto

Así, sola se dirigía a la fonda como en los viejos tiempos, no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Shaoran a solas ya que Toya comenzaba a sospechar, así que Sakyo siendo menos posesivo le dijo que aprovechara el que ellos no estarían, así fue que con todas sus esperanzas puestas camino hacia el restaurante

Con una sonrisa interna agradeció a aquel que haya interferido para lograr su cometido

-Hola Sophie!- saluda a la mesera, esta le sonríe realmente feliz de volver a verla

-Saku! Como has estado cariño? - ella le responde el saludo con una enorme sonrisa - te preparo una mesa? - la castaña asiente, al dirigirla a la que ocuparía tomo su orden y se marcho, en ese momento su mirada se desvió a la misma mesa que había ocupado por mucho tiempo acompañada por esos chicos que le hicieron menos pesada su estancia, Shaoran sin pensárselo mucho se levanta y camina hacia ella tomando asiento frente a ella, sus ojos se encuentran y pueden ver a través de ellos como se extrañaron mucho, con una sonrisa por parte de ella lo anima a hablar sin saber muy bien que decirle

-Hola - la saluda ella le responde con una sonrisa - esta vez cuanto tiempo será? - le pregunta, ella no se lo piensa mucho

-Hasta que ya no tenga nada que me ate aquí - le responde corriendo su mano para tomar la de él, no la rechaza - Porque...? - pregunta sin saber como continuar, él sabe a lo que se refiere

-Por imbécil - aprieta su mano - no pensé en lo que hacia, vi mi bienestar, lo que me convenía que no pensé que eso mismo que yo creía estaba bien me haría daño y te culpe por mi sufrimiento - ella baja la mirada triste - hace poco me di cuenta que no fue culpa tuya completamente, si no que fue mía también por no seguirte, por no hacer caso a mi corazón cuando me gritaba que me fuera contigo...

-Shaoran...

-Déjame terminar por favor - ella asiente - me maldije muchas veces, y todos me decían que no había mas culpable que yo, me deje cegar por todo lo que habías ocultado, me deje llevar por la furia que sentí cuando creí que habías estado jugando conmigo que ignore todas las señales que me mandaste para no terminar nuestra relación, cuando leí la carta comprendí muchas cosas de ti, pero aun así estúpidamente no te seguí. Después cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya era muy tarde, no sabia donde estabas, ni siquiera sabia tu dirección en Venezuela, como te hacías llamar artísticamente, no sabia nada. Después Darien me dijo que había rechazado hacerse cargo del hospital y vi una pequeña luz de esperanza, quizás volverías! Pero fue muy dura la caída que sufrí cuando llego el nuevo, ahí me di cuenta que te había ahora si perdido

-Cuando lo viste a él no sospechaste nada? - él niega - Como? - pregunta un poco sorprendida - si bien ya no estamos tan iguales aun todo mundo saca el enorme parecido

-Jamás sospeche nada por el cabello, es demasiado extravagante el color y no me lo vas a negar! - ella sonríe - Darien decía que no tenia apariencia de director, y le creímos cuando lo vimos, ni siquiera lo relacionamos contigo cuando supimos de donde era, tontamente dije que no era de extrañarse ya que el dueño era de allá, después de empezar a tratarlo mas y compartir tiempo con él hubo gestos, miradas y sonrisas...sobre todo las sonrisas! Que me hicieron verte pero me decía que era una locura, que era algo imposible

-Cuando supiste que eramos hermanos? - curiosa quiere saber

-Ese mismo día que volviste, cuando me dio la dirección donde nos juntaríamos fue cuando la primera señal se encendió en mi, después menciono que tenia dos hermanos, esa fue la segunda señal, quizás cuando menciono lo de trillizos lo descarte, pero cuando dijo que el tercero de ustedes era una chica mi corazón latió demasiado rápido que ya no pude quedarme con la duda y tu nombre salió de sus labios

Sophie entrega el pedido de la chica, y a él Eriol le lleva su plato para que no deje sola a Sakura, ambos le agradecen

-Y donde esta Toya? - pregunta el castaño extrañado de no verlo llegar aun

-Esta en Washington, mi primo lo mando a buscar posibles terrenos para construir nuevos hospitales, o algo así. La verdad es que los quiere tener entretenidos - dice riendo divertida

-Te extrañe horrores - le dice de repente - como me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice

-No te culpes, si yo hubiera sido mas sincera desde un principio quizás todo esto se hubiera evitado - lo ve fijamente, él sabe que tiene una pregunta que hacerle y cree saber cual es, puesto que el mismo se hace esa pregunta

-No hay nadie en mi vida - le dice sorprendiéndola un poco

-En la mía tampoco - ella le sonríe

-Crees que pudieras tomarte un momento después de comer? - ella asiente - bien, pues terminemos esto - señala los platos - y salgamos de aquí - ella asiente comenzando a comer ambos en silencio regalándose miradas y sonrisas

**CONTINUARA...**

**YA PUDIERON PLATICAR, ESE TOYA NO LO QUIERE CERCA DE ELLA PERO QUE LE VA A HACER, TENDRÁ QUE ACOSTUMBRARSE NO CREEN? SAKYO ES MAS TRANQUILO, YA LO VERÁN MAS ADELANTE**

**NO QUEDA MUCHO, ESTAMOS ALCANZANDO EL FINAL**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ABI COMO SIEMPRE, SARAY TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR LEERME Y PJ ESTA TODO PERDONADO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SIGAS LEYENDO, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA JEJE A MI ME PASA LO MISMO CUANDO ME EMOCIONO CON ALGUN FIC Y AVECES OLVIDO DEJAR MENSAJE ASÍ QUE TE ENTIENDO :P**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Salieron de la fonda, a paso lento se dirigen al mismo lugar donde tantas veces fueron, se sientan en la misma banca, ella con sus manos tomando la sentadera de la banca viendo hacia un punto fijo al frente y él con los codos apoyados en sus rodilla y sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo la barbilla viendo también hacia el frente

-Te amo - le dice de pronto, sin voltear a verla

-Te amo también - ella voltea a verlo, él siente su mirada, voltea y se encuentra con la suya, le sonríe poniendo su mano encima de la de ella y acerca su rostro despacio por si hay algún tipo de rechazo, al no verlo junta sus labios con los de ella en un esperado y ansiado beso -que va a pasar ahora con nosotros? - pregunta al terminar el beso con sus frentes unidas

-No se tú pero yo quiero retomar lo que dejamos -una mirada muy sexy apareció en el rostro de su castaño, ella ante eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que jamás lo había visto así - Para que seguir separados?

-Tienes razón, además por ti regrese - él le sonríe para después besarla - aunque...

-Que pasa? - tiene miedo, Shaoran siente miedo de que ella no quiera regresar...

"Pero dijo que regreso por mi "

-Tu amistad con mi hermano - le dice ella, Shaoran no entiende a donde quiere llegar

-Que tiene? - abre los ojos sorprendido - es un impedimento? - ella asiente- Porque?

-Te tomo aprecio, y esta el hecho de lo posesivo que es, no nos dejara ni a sol ni a sombra, se lo que te digo

-Así era cuando estabas con tu ex? - la chica asiente despacio - Le conseguimos una novia! - dice sonriente, ella se ríe

-La tenia, pero no quiso seguirlo - ella suspira - Shaoran quiero estar contigo pero antes de eso creo que debo contarle a Toya lo que paso entre nosotros

-No lo sabe? - ella niega - Porque? - lo ve con una ceja levantada, él parece entenderle - ok, creo que si se

-Solo Sakyo lo sabe - él la ve sorprendido - ambos son diferentes, cuando uno es mi confidente, el otro es mi guardián.

-Yo también hablare con él, es mi amigo y se merece mi total sinceridad - ambos se sonríen, ella se levanta de la banca le toma la mano para caminar juntos, antes de salir del parque la abraza por la cintura y la vuelve a besar - intentare comunicarme con él mas de rato para verlo, entre mas pronto lo haga será mejor - ella le da un corto beso y camina dejándolo unos pasos atrás sonriendo, la alcanza para abrazarla desde su espalda por la cintura y caminar juntos

Las cosas entre ellos parecían ir por buen camino, Shaoran no perdería esta vez la oportunidad de estar a su lado, y si ella lo permitía que fuera para siempre

En su oficina la castaña le cuenta todo con lujo de detalle a su hermano, este feliz por ella le aconseja que no pierda tiempo y que le cuente todo al otro trillizo

Eriol y Shaoran fueron llamados a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, extrañados buscan a la esposa del pelinegro a su oficina y los tres ponen rumbo a la mansión Li, al llegar notan mucho movimiento en el interior y se sorprenden de ver a sus progenitores recibirlos con una gran sonrisa

-Mama! - saluda el menor a la mujer

-Papa! - el mayor saluda al hombre

-Muchachos me da gusto que estén bien, Tomoyo, como siempre muy hermosa - saluda la hermosa dama

-Muchas gracias Ieran - ambas mujeres se saludan con un beso en la mejilla

-Pasemos a la sala, es incomodo permanecer en la entrada, no lo creen? - dice el mayor de los hombres Li

La familia completa se acomoda en la hermosa sala pidiendo a la muchacha del servicio les sirviera unas completa calma los chicos cuentan a sus padres todo lo que a pasado con ellos, dando gracias a Dios su madre de que al menor no se le hubiera ocurrido haberse fugado también a las Vegas a casarse como lo hizo su hermano mayor

-No te preocupes madre, eso no sucederá conmigo - le dice el castaño tratando de molestar a su hermano

-Claro madre, no lo hará porque ni novia tiene - responde el pelinegro - no te vaya a salir rarito el muchacho eh - la esposa de este solo niega con la cabeza, los padres de ellos achican los ojos viendo seriamente al castaño que se ha sorprendido del comentario nada inocente de su hermano

-Porque dices eso? - cuestiona Shaoran a su hermano - sabes perfectamente lo que sucede conmigo

-Para que tratas de molestarme, sabes que no me voy a dejar- le dice el pelinegro dándole un codazo, este se queja y lo ve muy serio

-Ya déjense de tonterías - los calma su madre - y bien Shaoran, me quieres decir lo que sucede contigo?

-Estoy enamorado de una chica - responde normal

-Y es de verdad esa chica? - pregunta su madre, su padre solo observa

-Porque dices eso mama? - pregunta ofendido el castaño

-Porque jamás te hemos conocido una novia - respondió la dama muy sincera - hijo, me importa tu felicidad, lo mejor para ti y si tu te inclinas hacia un tipo de persona te apoyaremos

-Es verdad hijo - apoya su padre, Shaoran nota como su hermano esta por estallar en carcajadas, el muy idiota logro sembrar la duda en sus padres sobre sus preferencias

-Esperen! Me gusta una chica, y si madre es de verdad - voltea a ver a la dama - se llama Sakura Kinomoto, tiene 24 años

-Kinomoto? - él asiente - tiene relación con Nadeshko y Fujitaka Kinomoto? - el alza los hombros

-La verdad no conozco a sus padres pero tiene 2 hermanos - responde el joven - su familia es dueña de los condominios Fujitaka y es prima del dueño del hospital Tsukishiro

-Son gente muy importante, lo único malo es que sus hijos si son en realidad los que pensamos decidieron seguir una carrera para nada apropiada para la familia

-Son cantantes - al mismo tiempo hablan los hermanos dejando a los padres muy serios, conocían la posición de ellos, pero aun no sabían porque

-No nos agrada eso Shaoran, en verdad preferiría que te inclinaras por querer a un chico

-Mama!

-Que? Tu sabes lo que pensamos acerca de los cantantes

-Podrías contarnos porque? - pregunta el pelinegro muy curioso, la madre se levanta ofendida y se marcha de la sala seguida de Tomoyo, es el padre quien decide hablar

-Antes de conocer a su madre yo salía con una cantante, era muy hermosa en verdad y talentosa, estábamos muy felices juntos pero siempre ponía primero su carrera sobre mi, cuando quise formalizar la relación ella me dejo, tiempo después conocí a su madre y todo cambio, a pesar de que la quería yo aun no la olvidaba, mi corazón estaba confundido, su madre sufrió muchísimo por eso, poco a poco fui olvidando a esa que me dejo y me fui enamorando de su madre, un poco antes de casarnos ella volvió, quería retomar la relación pero yo ya no sentía nada por ella, desgraciadamente su madre nos vio juntos y pensó que cancelaria todo y la dejaría, me tomo mucho tiempo convencerla de que no la dejaría pero lo conseguí - les sorprendió ver a su padre abriéndose ante ellos - creo que fue ahí cuando empezó a sentir repulsión por los artistas

-Ella es diferente papa - se defendió - nos amamos de verdad

-Bien, pues entonces cuéntame tu historia con esa chica, así podre ayudarte para que tu madre no se oponga - pidió el hombre a su hijo - si en verdad ella es diferente

Con mas confianza Shaoran le cuenta a su padre toda la historia de su amor por aquella chica latina, como la conoció, como se hicieron novios, Eriol intervino algunas veces hablando de lo bien que le caía ella a todos, al hombre no le pareció que ella se ocultara así de él, pero entendió, él ya había pasado por eso, y por eso mismo no le gustaría que su hijo fuera lastimado. También se entero de como se había desaparecido por 2 años y como ella había deseado que la acompañara, eso le dio una imagen diferente

-Al menos la chica intento continuar la relación - ambos jóvenes asintieron - como sabes que su familia no será la que se oponga? - eso lo dejo callado, jamás había pensado en eso, si bien Toya primero se quiso oponer antepuso la felicidad de ella

-Conocemos a sus hermanos papa - había dicho Eriol - al menos con uno Shaoran tiene una fuerte amistad

-Él vino en su lugar por algún tiempo, ahí lo conocí y simpatizamos, nos hicimos amigos - explica el castaño a su padre - le había contado mi historia con Sakura sin aun saber que era su hermana

-Que hizo cuando supo? - pregunta su padre curioso

-Se molesto, pero...entendió lo que sentíamos, aun no he hablado con él, se lo delicado del asunto al menos para él porque su amigo sale con su pequeña hermana

Después de un rato de amena platica entre los hombres Li se marchan los tres hacia sus departamentos, la dama nunca regreso a la sala de lo mal que se sentía

-Ieran - llama el Sr Li a su esposa - mi amor no tienes que preocuparte, esa chica parece buena

-Les contaste todo a los muchachos? - él asiente - y que te dijeron?

-Bueno, nuestro hijo en verdad que tiene suerte, la chica lo ama - responde calmado

-Como sabe él eso? A ti te amaba ella mas nunca quiso comprometerse - reclama dolida

-Ella es diferente, hace dos años intento llevarlo con él a su gira para no separarse - contó - cuando hizo ella eso por mi? Nunca! Dale una oportunidad, conozcámosla así nos aseguraremos por nosotros mismos que clase de joven es - pide el hombre, ella parece pensarlo

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPI, APARECIERON LOS PAPAS Y TIENEN SUS MOTIVOS PARA DESCONFIAR DE SAKURA, CREO QUE SE LAS PONDRÁ UN POQUITITO DIFÍCIL**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A ABI Y A VERO**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX. **

**BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CAR CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 21**

Los días pasaban tranquilos, sin ninguna novedad, los chicos continuaban con sus vidas, Sakyo y Toya pedían a su primo ya no los mandara de viaje, estaban aburridos ya de tanto viajar, mas al de coleta, porque su novia estaba por llegar y estaba muy ansioso

Toya estaba recibiendo llamadas de su ex, ella intentaba volver a su lado, quería que se fuera con ella a Venezuela pero este no aceptaba. Tenia que apartarla de su madre, hacer que se independizara aunque sea un poco ya que la tenia muy sometida y él la amaba

Shaoran por fin pudo hablar con su amigo, Toya al principio se molesto mucho y es que a pesar de que su hermana ya le hubiera contado sus sentimientos no le parecía nada agradable escucharlos ahora por parte de él, era demasiado celoso con ella. Al final termino por aceptar que ellos se querían mucho y que no era nada sano estarse interponiendo entre ellos, prometió no comportarse como lo había hecho cuando ella estaba con aquel que la daño dándoles la privacidad que toda pareja necesita. Decir que su amistad se daño después de esto seria mentir, al contrario, a Toya le agradaba mucho y estaba tratando de que su hermano se acercara a él también ya que no le hablaba a ninguno de los chicos

El fin de semana llega tranquilo, al menos para algunos, ya que ahora Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa porque los padres de su novio la habían invitado junto a sus hermanos a comer. Su habitación estaba hecha un lio, ropa tirada por todos lados, definitivamente no encontraba nada que fuera apropiado, no ayudaba tampoco el que se pusiera a pensar en todo lo que le habían dicho los muchachos hace algunos años, sabia la repulsión que ambos señores sentían hacia su profesión

Como el clima no estaba tan frio la chica había decidido usar ese día una blusa de vestir en color gris con cuello blanco, un short de vestir en color negro, a pesar de no agradarle las medias ese día uso unas en color negro, zapatillas de tacón negro para complementar el atuendo un suéter delgado en color gris, arremangando las mangas cinco dedos arriba de la muñeca, su cabello lo recogió completo enrollándolo en una cebolla, al menos lo que alcanzaba a recoger, con un maquillaje tenue para así finalizar su arreglo

Sakyo quien era el mas vanidoso decidió usar un pantalón casual negro, cinturón de vestir en el mismo tono con hebilla redonda, camisa celeste con tenues rayas en un azul mas oscuro y saco negro de vestir, acompañando su atuendo con unas botas tipo militar en color negro dejando por dentro de estas las mangas de pantalón, su cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta

Toya quien era mas casual opto por un pantalón mezclilla en color petróleo de corte campana, playera manga larga en color beige de cuello v, chamarra de piel en color negro, botas casuales negras por dentro de las mangas del pantalón y su cabello bicolor perfectamente despeinado

Quedando Shaoran con su novia que llegaría junto a sus hermanos es que ahora todos se encuentran en la mansión Li, Meiling quien por ser prima de ellos también estaba presente para malestar de Darien, solo esperaban a que llegaran los trillizos, la puntualidad era algo de suma importancia para los señores Li, y Shaoran a sabiendas de esto se encontraba muy nervioso

-Tranquilo Shaoran - le hablaba Yamazaki - Sakura siempre fue una persona muy responsable al igual que Toya

-Lo se, es solo que no le advertí que para mis padres ser puntual era muy importante - al estar por la parte de atrás de la mansión era mas difícil para él ver si ya venia, y la chica para aumentar sus nervios no contestaba sus llamadas

Los chicos acababan de llegar y eran dirigidos por una persona del servicio hacia la parte trasera, al llegar atrajeron las miradas de todos, Shaoran se acerca a su novia y la recibe con un beso muy apasionado, los hermanos de esta solo los veían con una ceja levantada, Toya se cruza de brazos mientras Sakyo hace como que ve la hora, un poco incómodos. Shaoran dejado llevar por la apariencia de la chica fue que no se controlo, se la veía demasiado hermosa

-Necesito un balde de agua bien fría por favor - pide Toya levantando un poco la voz, los chicos aguantan la risa por la presencia de sus tíos, mientras que ellos estaban demasiados sorprendidos por la actitud de su hijo menor

La pareja al escuchar hablar al joven bicolor se separa inmediatamente y sonrojados ambos voltean a ver a todos los presentes que no les apartaban la mirada

-Lo siento - sonríe apenado el castaño, tomando de la mano a la chica la acerca a sus padres comenzando asi las presentaciones - ella es Sakura, mi novia - la chica toma la mano que le ofrecía el padre de su novio, al verlo detenidamente ella se da cuenta que es una versión mas madura de él, igual de alto, con el cabello castaño solo que mas peinado, sus mismo ojos, las facciones de su rostro serias como las de él - él es mi padre, el señor Hien Li

-Mucho gusto señor Li - saluda la chica con una hermosa sonrisa provocando el mismo efecto en él que con los demás, él le sonríe

-Ella es mi madre, la señora Ieran Li - presenta el joven a una dama de esbelta figura, piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos azules. Sakura pudo notar el enorme parecido de Eriol con ella

-Es un placer - le saluda la joven, la dama seguía muy seria, había algo que no le gustaba y averiguaría que

-Estos jóvenes son los hermanos de mi novia - señala el castaño a los chicos que estaban detrás de la castaña, ambos pudieron notar la actitud fría de la madre de él

-Mi nombre es Sakyo, soy el mayor de los tres- se presenta el de la coleta tomando la mano que le ofrecía el hombre y respondiendo la mirada dura que le daba la mujer

-Mi nombre es Toya- se presenta el joven bicolor, tomo la mano que le ofrecía el hombre e ignoro la dura mirada que le dio la madre de su amigo, Shaoran comenzaba a sentirse demasiado nervioso, había notado la actitud de su madre, se molesto y no perdería oportunidad de reclamarle mas tarde

La tarde paso tranquila dentro de lo que cabe, en ocasiones la madre de él hacía comentarios un tanto ofensivos a los chicos, comentarios que ellos ignoraban, trataban de no alterarse, eso les habían enseñado sus padres, ser tolerantes con las personas a las que ellos llamaban ignorantes, porque si sus padres estuvieran ahí los habrían tachado de eso

" Los artistas son la basura de la sociedad "

Había dicho la señora Li, ese comentario les molesto demasiado a los trillizos pero se mantuvieron tranquilos, Toya por debajo de la mesa se tronaba los dedos como método para tranquilizarse

" La vida que llevan ellos es muy escandalosa y poco decente, las mujeres tienen que venderse prácticamente para llamar la atención del publico debido a la falta de talento "

Shaoran intento hacerle callar, pero esta no hizo caso, se esposo estaba en total desacuerdo de lo que hacía, se había dado cuenta de que la chica amaba mas de lo que pudiera imaginar a su hijo y eso lo agradecía, también admiraba a los chicos que hasta ahora no habían hecho ningún comentario para defenderse, solo la dejaban hablar todo lo que ella quisiera aunque si notaba que los chicos se contenían mucho

Así transcurrió la tarde, entre indirectas muy directas por parte de ella, el silencio en que tenía a los trillizos, los reclamos de sus hijos y la sorpresa del resto de los jóvenes que los acompañaban,

anocheció y el momento de partir llego, estaban despidiéndose de todos en la parte delantera de la mansión. Shaoran tomo el rostro de su novia y la beso, la beso tratando con ese gesto de disculpar a su madre, todos lo notaron. Los tres chicos caminan hacia la salida pero antes de cruzar la reja y subir a su coche dan la vuelta

-Estamos en el medio desde los cinco años - comenzó Sakyo a hablar a nadie en especial con una sonrisa - y déjenme decirles que estamos orgullosos de la profesión que escogimos y nuestros padres también lo están, nos apoyan

-Esa no es una profesión - reclamo la madre del castaño - te dará dinero por algún tiempo y te divertirá pero llegara un momento en que se acabara todo, son bellos pero la belleza no dura y que harán? Se arrepentirán de no haber estudiado algo

-Lo sabemos - responde Toya con una sonrisa de lado - pero no hacemos esto por dinero, y señora déjeme decirle que si estudiamos - la madre de Shaoran se ríe burlándose no creyendo - aunque se burle y no lo crea, tenemos una licenciatura en administración de empresas los tres, mi hermana esta a mitad de una maestría en educación preescolar, por mi parte estoy a mitad de mis estudios en ingeniería civil, mi hermano Sakyo esta a la mitad de su maestría en finanzas, como puede ver, no solo somos la basura de la sociedad

-Aparte- llega el turno de la castaña- que si hacemos esto es porque nos gusta y porque tenemos el talento, el publico disfruta de las 2 horas que dura un concierto, en esos momentos nuestro trabajo es hacerles olvidar los problemas que quizás tengan en casa, los problemas que existen en todos lados. Solo en esos momentos nuestro publico disfruta de un momento de paz, muchos artistas son lo que usted piensa, no tienen talento y las mujeres tienen que salir prácticamente en ropa interior para desviar la atención de su actuación, nosotros no. Nosotros utilizamos nuestra voz para llamar la atención, nuestro talento es un don que se nos dio al momento de nacer, usted no sabe lo feliz que nos hace ver a los fans de pie aplaudiendo o gritándonos, no sabe lo que sentimos, lo que siento personalmente cuanto interpretamos una canción y sacamos hasta las lagrimas de la gente. En ese momento me doy por bien servida porque se que mi canción les llego hasta el alma. No somos tres jovencitos moviéndose sensualmente en un escenario interpretando temas sin sentido, no, somos tres jóvenes que le cantan al amor, a la vida y a la amistad

Dándose vuelta se terminan de marchar dejando a todos en silencio por lo dicho, la señora Li piensa detenidamente en todo lo que mencionaron los jóvenes, el padre de los muchachos ahora admira mas a esos tres jóvenes que dejaron en silencio a su mujer

-Shaoran - interrumpe el silencio su padre - me agrada tu novia, y tu amigo me simpatizo mucho, admiro mucho a esos tres, se controlaron hasta el final y a pesar de que se defendieron hasta el ultimo fueron sumamente educados, eso es de admirar, me gustaría que nos encontráramos de nuevo con ellos, por mi parte apruebo tu relación con ella y tu amistad con ellos

-Gracias papa - le responde con una enorme sonrisa

En el coche los trillizos van en silencio, jamás habían contado a nadie fuera de su circulo familiar lo que estudiaban, sentían que no debían dar explicaciones mas que a sus padres, pero es que esa señora los había sacado de sus casillas a los tres

Llegando al departamento cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, fue un día muy pesado para todos, solo esperaban los dos jóvenes que lo que paso no interfiriera en la relación de su hermana.

Shaoran ya en su departamento intento hablar con su novia, pero esta no respondía de nuevo las llamadas , temía que su madre pudiera haber arruinado las cosas, estaba muy seguro que sus hermanos ahora no le permitirían seguir a su lado

= Perdona a mi madre por favor, quiero que sepas que te amo =

La castaña al leer el texto solo pudo sonreír, amaba a ese hombre por sobre todas las cosas y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos

**CONTINUARA...**

**QUE FEA LA MAMA, PERO BUENO EN PARTE SE ENTIENDE SU TRAUMA, PERO DE AHÍ A INSULTARLOS SIN CONOCERLOS ESO NO SE VALE **

**QUE LES PARECIÓ COMO SE DEFENDIERON? **

**YA CASI LLEGA A SU FINAL, AUNQUE FALTAN PERSONAJES POR SALIR**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN **

**ABI: PS SI, COMO QUE LE QUEDO TRAUMA POR LO QUE VIVIÓ CON SU ESPOSO, PERO NO ES BUENO JUZGAR A LAS PERSONAS Y ELLA EN ESTE CAPITULO CREO QUE SE LLEVO UNA LECCIÓN, NO CREES?**

**ALE0104: VOLVISTE! QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGUE GUSTANDO. LA VERDAD CAMBIE LA APARIENCIA DE TOYA, LO PUSE CASTAÑO Y OJOS VERDES, MAS NO LO HICE CON SU ****CARÁCTER**

**CHICAMONA: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, VA A BATALLAR IERAN PERO QUE AL FINAL TERMINARA POR ACEPTARLA**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO**

**BYE!**

**BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTAR**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 22**

Una nueva semana comienza, la castaña estaba en el hospital con mucho trabajo, había comprado su primo maquinaria nueva para el hospital y debía recibirla, en todo el día no se pudo mover de la oficina, quiso asegurarse personalmente que todo estuviera en orden y funcionando, ese día no vio a Shaoran ni los siguientes tres días, él pensaba que la estaba ignorando pero no, solo tenia demasiado trabajo tanto en el hospital como en lo artístico

Sus estudios, ahora sacados a la luz iban marchando muy bien, tenia un cerebro privilegiado, que le permitía entender todo a la primera, el mismo caso sucedía con sus hermanos

En la fonda estaban los chicos comiendo aparentemente tranquilos, el castaño extrañaba a su novia mucho, y los muchachos a Toya, aun no se llevaban del todo bien con el otro trillizo pero no porque no querían si no que se la pasaba metido de lleno en los estudios, según sus hermanos de los tres él era el mas nerd

Llegado el jueves y el primero en hacer su aparición fue Toya, saludándolos a todos fue invitado a compartir mesa pero este se vio en la necesidad de rechazarlos por primera vez y se dirigió a una mesa cercana a la que compartía con ellos

-Sera que esta molesto con nosotros? - preguntaba Eriol - no fue nuestra culpa que mama se haya comportado así

-Pues desde ese día no habíamos visto a ninguno - decía Oliver muy serio viendo a su amigo solo en la otra mesa - creo que la tía en verdad se paso con ellos, los ofendió demasiado - todos los chicos le dieron la razón

El joven bicolor estaba con el celular tecleando rápido, al parecer estaba mensajeando con alguien pues estaba demasiado entretenido. Escuchando pasos el castaño esperaba ver a su novia, mas no tuvo suerte, una hermosa joven subía las escaleras notándose nerviosa, de piel canela, cabellos rojos lacios que le llegaban a la cintura, ojos cafés, vestía sencilla, un conjunto de pants en color gris con una blusa de manga larga beige y cuello alto y tenis grises, al terminar de subirlas se detiene mirando fijamente al joven bicolor, este checando ahora el menú de la fonda no había prestado atención, los chicos en la otra mesa notaban las insistentes miradas de ella, Yamazaki hizo un ruido y fue la manera en que el menor subió la mirada encontrándose con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa tímida

-Rubí! - se levanta de su silla y camina hacia ella despacio, con sus manos toma el rostro de la joven acercándolo al suyo y por fin uniendo sus labios a los de ella, la chica lo recibe gustosa saboreando el dulce beso que le regalaba, al separarse de sus labios la conduce a la mesa que ocupaba, sin soltar su mano le sonríe - te extrañe demasiado

-Yo también Toya, me encanta tu cabello - él sonríe dándole un beso corto en los labios

-Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? - pregunta temeroso - no quiero retenerte a la fuerza, lo debes hacer porque quieres estar conmigo

-Lo estoy, ya no me quiero separar de ti, te amo tanto que sufrí mucho cuando te alejaste mi vida no tenia sentido sin ti a mi lado, perdóname si te puse en una posición muy incomoda, también me disculpare con tu hermana - él la ve no entendiendo - hace unos días me llamo disculpándose conmigo - él se sorprende - se culpaba por nuestra separación y yo sin piedad la trate muy mal, le dije cosas muy desagradables, ahora comprendo que solo fue mi culpa, ya no soy una niña y debo encontrar mi camino y ese Toya, ese es a tu lado si me lo permites - la sonrisa del joven se ensancho mas, no pensó escuchar todo eso de su chica

-Me alegro que todo haya tomado el cause que debía llevar, te amo Rubí y no quiero separarme de ti - ella le sonríe y se anima a ser ella quien lo bese ahora, pasados unos minutos ambos hacen sus pedidos y mientras esperaban se entregaban a mas besos que cambiaban de unos apasionados a otros mas tranquilos, lo cierto es que el joven quería llevársela en ese momento a su departamento y amarla completamente

Al terminar de comer y antes de irse Toya presenta a su novia con los muchachos, dejándolos claro con esa acción que todo entre ellos estaba bien

La sorpresa fue en el departamento de los trillizos quien al llegar Toya acompañado de su chica Sakyo no perdió oportunidad de preguntar por la suya que hasta olvido saludarla primero

-Sakyo, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar - el de la coleta solo se ríe rascando su cuello - ella esta muy bien y llega mañana así que no te preocupes - el joven le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza

-Disculpa Rubí, lo que pasa es que extraño a mi amor, que bueno que estas aquí, bienvenida

-Gracias cuñadito, espero no ser una molestia para ustedes - le dice sonriendo, nota como la castaña esta en la mesa del comedor viéndola con una sonrisa, soltando a su cuñado se encamina a su lado y la levanta para abrazarla - perdóname chaparrita, no fue mi intención tratarte así - ella la disculpa y se ponen al corriente, para pesar del joven bicolor su hermana se llevo a su cuñada lejos de él

Y él que ya tenia planes...

Como toda mujer que gusta de las compras las dos chicas se fueron un centro comercial, en ese lugar sus ojos brillaban al ver las maravillas que vendían en cada local de ropa, por alrededor de dos horas se dedicaron a ver, comprando una que otra prenda que les llegase a encantar. Mas tarde subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba el área para comer, ahí pidieron algo de comida rápida

-Conocí a tu novio - le decía la pelirroja, esto extraño a la castaña - es bastante guapo, mas de lo que era aquel

-Lo se - le respondía con una enorme sonrisa - estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él

-Que ocurre? - pregunta al ver una sombra de tristeza - es por lo sucedido en la reunión con los padres de él? - pregunta

-Te contó Toya? - ella asiente - Y que piensas?

-Nunca estuve en contra de lo que hacían y a pesar de mi madre ser demasiado estricta jamás lo vio mal. Te admiro y admiro mucho el ingenio y talento que tienes a la hora de componer alguna canción, es increíble que cuando te propones llegar directo al corazón de la gente lo hagas y si sus padres no lo ven de ese modo pues es su problema, con que tu y los tuyos sepamos que hacen una maravillosa labor artística es mas que suficiente

-Tienes razón - le dice - no me avergüenzo de lo que hago y jamás dejaría de hacerlo por terceras personas, el momento en que lo lleguemos a dejar va a ser por nosotros mismos

Pasearon por los locales un poco mas después de comer

Ya mas entrada la noche por fin a Toya le dedicaron el momento que esperaba

Al día siguiente ambas jóvenes se fueron al hospital, ella le mostraría a su cuñada el lugar donde trabajaba para pesar de su novio que la quería tener a su lado

-Toya me va a matar por acapararte - le decía entre risas - y deja que llegue Nakuru, va a ser peor - ambas se ríen, las tres chicas eras mejores amigas y lo único que podía alejarlas de sus amores eran ellas mismas

Por la tarde ambas se dirigen a la fonda donde decidieron comer, Sakyo ansioso como estaba esperaba la llamada de su linda novia para en ese momento salir corriendo por ella, mas la llamada nunca llego, en cambio con las chicas veían el menú para que la pelirroja pudiera escoger algo a su gusto ya que el día anterior probo algo recomendado por su novio. En eso andaban cuando una joven hermosa, castaña de ojos cafés, vestida en jeans, botas largas hasta las rodillas de tacón, suéter rojo y su cabello largo suelto se les acerca

-Disculpen, esta es la famosa fonda donde la gran compositora Sakura come todos los días? - pregunta a las jóvenes, estas voltean a verla y gritando la abrazan quedando las tres atrapadas en un mar de brazos, todo esto visto por el castaño que llegaba con el resto de los muchachos en ese momento

-Nakuru! - saludan ambas chicas

-Mi hermano te va a matar por no ser él el primero en verte! - dice divertida la castaña a su amiga, esta solo le guiña el ojo en complicidad - pero me alegra de que ya estés aquí

-A mi también me da gusto estar aquí, que bueno que recapacitaste hermanita - la pelirroja le sonríe a su gemela - Espero que nuestra madre no se meta mas en tus asuntos

-Me sorprende el valor para hablarle de esa manera, te impusiste cuando te quería impedir venir con Sakyo - le decía Rubí - por eso me anime yo también

-Y bien - voltea la recién llegada con la castaña - Quien es el guapo que conquisto tu corazoncito? - las dos chicas se ríen en una carcajada limpia y la aludida señala al cierto joven castaño sentado en la otra mesa, este al ver la atención de las tres chicas en su persona se sonroja furiosamente provocando risas en sus primos - Hola guapo! - le saluda desde lejos con una enorme sonrisa mientras que ve como su novia solo niega con la cabeza por la actitud de su alocada amiga - Lo siento pero te la voy a robar todo el día, mañana la veras, ok? - este sorprendido por la actitud tan confiada de la chica solo puede asentir para gracia de su novia que solo le manda un beso con la mano

Así pasaron toda la tarde juntas las tres amigas, se extrañaban mucho

Ya entrada la noche en el departamento de los trillizos cenaban tranquilos haciendo planes a futuro, planes que incluían para todavía pesar de cierto chico bicolor a un castaño enamorado de su hermana menor

Eran las 2 de madrugada, le parecía muy extraño a Shaoran recibir visitas, mas el llamado en la puerta no lo imaginaba, medio dormido se levanta de su cama y sale de su habitación para abrir la puerta mas al hacerlo se quedo paralizado y extrañado

-Sakura! - ella le sonríe tímida y con un movimiento de su mano le saluda - Que haces aquí? Pasa algo malo?

-Puedo pasar? - pregunta tímida, este lo piensa un poco debido a lo tarde que era y que ella este sola con él

-Cla...Claro, pasa! Te ofrezco algo? - algo nervioso ofrece todavía con demasiada curiosidad por verla ahí

-Un lugar donde quedarme quizás ...- le dice la chica algo tímida

**CONTINUARA...**

**APARECIERON RUBIMOON Y NAKURU, SERAN LAS NOVIAS DE TOYA Y SAKYO Y SON GEMELAS**

**BUENO YA CASI LLEGA EL FIN COMO LO HE ESTADO DICIENDO Y YA ME ALCANZO LA HISTORIA, LO BUENO QUE MIS IDEAS LLEGAN RÁPIDO Y NO LAS DEJARE ESPERANDO TANTO, SOLO LO QUE USUALMENTE ESPERAN CREO**

**ALE0104: YA TE PUSISTE AL CORRIENTE! QUE BIEN QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, CREO QUE EN ESTE CAPI SE ACLARARON TUS DUDAS :) **

**CAMILA: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA SIGAS :)**

**ABI: MI SIEMPRE FIEL ABI QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPI :)**

**SASHA: NO TE PREOCUPES, ENTIENDO QUE AVECES NO TENGAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE, YO A PESAR DE SER AMA DE CASA NO CUENTO CON MUCHO, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE TE SIGAN GUSTANDO LOS SIG. CAPÍTULOS**

**DANLOVE: EN VERDAD YA EXTRAÑABA TUS COMENTARIOS, AL MENOS SE QUE YA ESTAS AL CORRIENTE ;) **

**A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME LEEN Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIO GRACIAS! **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI**

**BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES ****MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ****ENCONTRAR**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 23**

La llegada de su novia a tan horas nada propias lo ha dejado extrañado, no se imagina lo que llevo a la chica hasta su departamento, así que lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue conducirla hasta el sofá mas cercano.

Pasando una mano por sus cabellos despeinándolos un poco mas la ve tratando de ver en su rostro algún indicio de pelea o tristeza que la haya conducido hasta él, pero no ve nada, solo lo ve muy sonriente

" Se habrá peleado con los chicos? "

-No me escape de casa - le dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ni mucho menos me enoje con los chicos, es solo que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido que llegue a incomodarme un poco - termina de decirle sonrojada, al principio no la entiende pero después de analizarlo un poco logro saber lo que ella trataba de decirle

-Oh! Entiendo - dice riendo divertido - No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí

-Gracias, la verdad no sabia si era correcto venir hasta acá pero ya vez aquí me tienes, mientras los chicos se ponen al corriente de todo, espero que sean mas discretos en un futuro - termina de decir muy divertida, da un suspiro y lo ve seria - No quiero incomodarte, en verdad - lo ve negar con su cabeza y le sonríe

-No te preocupes - duda un poco en volver a hablar

-Que pasa? - pregunta la chica

-Lo que paso en mi casa...

-No te preocupes por eso...

-Como no hacerlo! Todas las cosas que te dijo, que les dijo! No debió ser así, a veces la educación y los buenos modales se alejan de ella

-Ya paso Shaoran, la verdad no nos intimidan esos comentarios, ni la gente como ella, sin ofender, soy lo que soy a mucho orgullo - él le sonríe - y te amo - lo sorprende - te amo tanto que no dejare que nada ni nadie así sea tu madre nos separe, a menos claro que tu quieras

-No te dejare ir nunca mas de mi lado, de eso estate muy segura Sakura, te amo con toda mi alma - ella le sonríe y lo toma del rostro con sus manos y le da un beso, un beso tranquilo, sin prisa, disfrutando de la calidez del chico, él por su parte la abraza de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, así muy juntitos caminan hasta situarse en el sofá dejándose caer despacio él sobre ella disfrutando de la cercanía comienzan las caricias que le regalaba Shaoran

Ella estaba deseándolo desde hace mucho tiempo

Él la ha deseado desde que la conoció, logrando apenas contenerse

Esta vez no será igual, él ya no puede contenerse y ella no permitiría que la aleje

Tomándola entre sus brazos camina hasta su habitación, con delicadeza la recuesta en su cama recostándose encima suyo si dejarle caer su peso continuando con otra ronda de besos y caricias

Sakura se sentía como flotando, las manos de su novio eran tan suaves y cálidas

Shaoran comprobaba la suavidad en la piel de su novia

Esa noche por primera vez se entregaron completamente uno al otro

El amanecer los sorprendió a ambos, ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras sentía el brazo de su novio fuertemente sujetando su cintura, ella levanta un poco el rostro para descubrirlo aun dormido, intenta sin lograrlo apartarse de él para vestirse pero siente un apretón suave en su cintura

-Piensas huir de nuevo? - ella le sonríe un poco sonrojada

-No - responde en un susurro - solo que ya debería marcharme, no quiero imaginar lo que haría Toya si no me encuentra en el departamento

-Tienes razón, apenas y me esta tolerando como tu novio para venir a incomodarlo con esto - le dice sonriendo, ella asiente divertida - pero al menos quédate conmigo a desayunar -ella se lo piensa un poco y termina por aceptar al ver la cara de borrego a medio morir de su novio

Al medio día regreso a su hogar, suplicando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no la descubrieran, por fortuna según ella, en el comedor estaban sus amigas y cuñadas

-Miren quien apareció por fin - se levanta Nakuru dándole una mirada burlona - donde estuviste muchachita golosa - ella se ríe por lo que dice su amiga - me contaras todo, verdad? Con detalles!

-Hermana! No deberías pedirle eso a Saku, es su vida privada - reclama Rubí sonrojada a su hermana

-Te contare después - le susurra a su oído a la chica y a ella le brillaron sus ojitos -.- Y donde están? - preguntando por sus hermanos

-Se salieron desde temprano, no te preocupes no sospecharon nada, evito Rubí a toda costa que se asomaran a tu habitación - ella le agradece a su amiga con una gran sonrisa

Afortunadamente para ella sus hermanos tuvieron que hacer un viajecito urgente para una propiedad que le recomendaron a su primo, Nakuru estaba encantada por la noche que paso su amiga, por fin la veía feliz

Un mes ha pasado desde que los trillizos estaban juntos en N.Y, la vida se les estaba haciendo un poco difícil, no terminaban de acostumbrarse a estar ahí los chicos con sus novias, pero aun con todo eso se lo pasaban bien. Las salidas con el novio de la castaña y sus primos eran mas alegres y es que esos tres eran un caso, se les ocurrían cada cosa por hacer y mas si se les juntaban las gemelas novias de los chicos.

Los padres de los chicos Li ya no veían mal la relación de su hijo menor con la cantante, en realidad el padre jamás lo vio así, pero la madre por fin entendió que era diferente, y veía como el amor que sentía por su hijo era cada vez mas grande

Los estudios iban avanzando, el grupo se entero que las gemelas eran diseñadoras de interiores, y tenían al igual que los trillizos una licenciatura en administración de empresas

Un año, el primero de los trillizos juntos en N.Y y los chicos estaban preparado algo especial para sus chicas con ayuda de su hermana y su talento para componer canciones verdaderamente hermosas

Las gemelas no sospechaban absolutamente nada, ambas esperaban en un hermoso restaurante la llegada de sus amores, hermosamente vestidas, Nakuru decidió vestir un sencillo vestido en color negro, straple, con unas zapatillas de tacón alto de punta descubierta, su cabello le recogió completamente y de accesorios solo uso unos aretes en forma de plumas del mismo color del vestido, maquillaje tenue, finalizando su atuendo con un saco de tela delgada en color negro.

Rubí en cambio utilizo un modelo straple como su hermana solo que el de ella era de forma corazón en el pecho, adornado con lentejuelas, listón anudado en la parte de la cintura y la parte de la falda era de tres capas de gasa, llevando su cabello suelto un poco ondulado, maquillaje un poco mas notorio que el de su hermana y de accesorios utilizo aretes grandes en forma de rombo adornados con unas piedras brillosas, sandalias de tacón alto y para finalizar con un saco parecido al de Tomoyo

Sakyo utilizo para esa noche un pantalón y chaleco de vestir, camisa gris con cuello y puños blancos y una corbata negra, zapatos de vestir negros y su cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta

Toya utilizo un traje negro, camisa negra sin corbata y los primeros dos botones abiertos y zapatos de vestir negros, su cabello bicolor como siempre perfectamente despeinado

Así se les vio entrar al restaurante, un poco de nervios por parte de los chicos mientras ellas disfrutaban el lugar, Toya y Rubí ocupaban una mesa en una esquina, Sakyo y Nakuru se quedaron en el centro, así fue mejor para los chicos, la comida estuvo deliciosa y como los chicos por medio de sus miradas se avisaban como iban llegaron a la conclusión de que ahí no iban a poder hacer nada

Shaoran y Sakura estaban en el departamento de él, habían disfrutado de una cena que preparo el castaño, se acababan de marchar Eriol y su esposa y habían quedado solos. En ese momento el chico se la comía a besos y ella se dejaba hacer, ya era inútil tratar de contenerse los dos a lo que sentían por el otro y una nueva entrega se dio entre ellos

Las parejas salían del restaurante cuando decidieron dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, llegando a un hermoso parque llegan a un punto donde la vista era hermosa, con arboles rodeándolos, Toya recarga a su novia en un árbol mientras que Sakyo hace lo mismo con la suya, sacando el dela coleta su celular presiona algunas teclas para después dejarse escuchar una melodía

Toya y Sakyo se acomodan frente a ellas atrapándolas entre el árbol y su cuerpo poniendo sus brazos a cada lado y comienzan a cantarles ( para esta parte les recomiendo escuchar Nada se compara a ti de Carlos Baute y Franco de Vita )

Ellas no contenían sus lagrimas, estaban realmente emocionadas a pesar de haberlos escuchado cantar miles de veces, esta vez era exclusivamente para ellas, la sonrisa de ellos se ensancho mas al verlas reaccionar así, sabían que habían logrado conmoverlas y ahora faltaba lo mas importante

De sus bolsillos sacaron un pequeño cofrecito abriéndolo ante los ojos de ellas dejándolas mas que sorprendidas, haciendo por fin su petición

**CONTINUARA...**

**BIEN AQUI EL SIG CAPI, LOS CHICOS LES PIDIERON A SUS NOVIAS QUE SE CASARAN, COMO TOMARA LA NOTICIA SAKURA?**

**UN POCO CORTO EL CAPI PERO ES QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA HACIENDO ESCENAS ROMÁNTICAS NI MUCHO MENOS SUBIDAS DE TONO, ME DA NO SE QUE, HAGO LO QUE PUEDO POR ESO NO PROFUNDICE EN ESTE CAPITULO AUNQUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO HACERLO, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR A NADIE**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A ABI, SASHA Y ALE01014 POR SUS FIELES COMENTARIOS **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI **

**BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN **

**LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 24**

Al día siguiente en el departamento de los trillizos los gritos femeninos no se dejaron de escuchar al menos por algún rato y es que las gemelas no dejaban de contarle a su cuñada todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, ya iban tres veces que ellas le contaban la misma historia cada vez mas emocionadas que la vez anterior, y ella solo podía sonreír, estaba feliz por ellos, por fin! Era lo único que faltaba, hacerlo oficial y claro empezar una familia

Cuando en la fonda los chicos se enteraron felicitaron a Toya, aunque también no dejaron de sorprenderse pues era mas chico y se decidió sin miedo a dar ese gran paso

-Sabes que eso significa que ya no podrás salir con nadie mas verdad? - le decía Seiya a Toya, este tomando de su refresco solo pudo hacer una sonrisa torcida mientras veía como su amigo recibía un golpe en el brazo por su mujer - Linda no lo tomes así, solo lo digo porque es muy joven

-Vamos que no lo soy tanto - responde el joven bicolor - 24 años aunque no me hacen un adulto totalmente tampoco me deja como un niño, además la amo y quiero estar con ella siempre

-Ya lo estas! Viven juntos - dice Oliver

-Pues si Oliver, pero lo quiero formalizar como debe ser - responde sin decir nada mas

-Hola chicos - saluda el de la coleta - siento llegar tarde - dice volteando a ver a su hermano - el examen estuvo pesado

-Pero te fue bien, verdad? - pregunta un poco preocupado el bicolor, él le sonríe y asiente dejándolo mas tranquilo - los chicos están demasiado sorprendidos porque me voy a casar

-Porque? - pregunta viéndolos a todos extrañado

-Tu harás algo verdad? - le dice Kasuma al de la coleta y este solo sonríe dejando extrañado al chico - o lo dejaras que se case

-Yo también me voy a casar -les suelta a los chicos dejándolos mas sorprendidos - ya no somos unos niños, somos lo bastante grandecitos para tomar decisiones de ese tipo, además que podemos darles una vida digna. Seiya tu estas con tu novia, casi casi es la misma situación, solo que nosotros lo queremos formalizar

-Pues si, pero me sorprende mucho que hayan decidido algo así - vuelve a hablar Kasuma

-No es nada del otro mundo - dice el mas joven - todo mundo o al menos la mayoría lo hace

-Tiene razón, a todos nos llega la hora de sentar cabeza, unos lo hace por la ley y otros deciden solo brincarse ese paso - dice el castaño muy tranquilo, los hermanos se le quedan viendo muy serios

-Espero que no te hayamos contagiado Shaoran - dice un Toya muy serio

-Tendría algo de malo? - pregunta Shaoran y todos ya se estaban esperando el momento en que el mas joven explote, el de la coleta para sorpresa de todos no dice ni hace nada

-No, claro que no, pero apenas me estoy acostumbrando a verte como el novio de mi hermana - responde el mas joven, el de la coleta solo lo ve

-Sucede algo? - pregunta el castaño viendo a su cuñado mayor, este solo da una sonrisa torcida

-Te imaginas una boda triple? - dice muy quitado de la pena el de coleta, Toya comienza a toser por lo que dijo mientras Yamazaki le golpea la espalda para tranquilizarlo - seria genial no crees?

Los chicos después de reírse por las ocurrencias de el mayor zanjaron el tema debido a la incomodidad que estaba empezando a sentir Toya dejando aparte a Shaoran muy pensativo por lo que dijo su cuñado mayor

Las chicas en el departamento comenzaban a hojear revistas de novias, estaban muy entusiasmadas y aunque tendrían que esperar un poco ya querían checar todo lo que se ocuparía

De regreso a su departamento el joven Li acompañado de su hermano charlan de lo que se dijo en la fonda, si bien estaba seguro que terminaría en boda su relación con Sakura no creía que fuera a ocurrir rápido

-Ya lo habías pensado todo, verdad? - le dice el pelinegro, él voltea a verlo muy serio - estas completamente seguro de que lo quieres hacer? Su carrera no es sencilla, habrá viajes a los que no podrás acompañarla debido al trabajo, se que quedamos en apoyarnos mutuamente, pero de verdad tendrás la paciencia de acompañarla a las giras o de esperar el tiempo que duren cuando no te puedas despegar de la oficina?

-Se que será un poco complicado al principio, pero confió en que podremos resolverlo, hermano, no me quiero separar de ella mas, suficiente tuve con estos dos años lejos de ella

-Que la quieres amarrar con un matrimonio, así no se hacen las cosas Shaoran, debes pensar y hablar! Sobre todo lo ultimo - dice preocupado el pelinegro

-No te preocupes, aun no hemos hablado de eso, ni siquiera le he mencionado nada, todo esta aquí - dice golpeando su cabeza con el dedo índice - cuando le pida matrimonio todo esto que estamos tu y yo hablando saldrá, ya lo veras, y lo arreglaremos , confió en que así será

Toya y Sakyo iban camino al departamento, el menor volteaba cada tanto a ver a su hermano hasta que este se canso y se detuvo

-Que? - pregunta ya fastidiado - suéltalo, no te lo quedes

-Porque dijiste eso? - sabia a lo que se refería y aun no entendía porque seguía poniéndose así

-Porque te sigue afectando? - le responde con otra pregunta - ya deberías acostumbrarte, sabes que ella regreso por él, tuviste todo este tiempo en hacerte a la idea de que nuestra hermanita esta enamorada!

-No te da miedo que se aleje de nosotros?! - él le sonríe con ternura - ya no seremos los tres para todos lados!

-No, ya no lo seremos - responde muy tranquilo el mayor - ahora seremos cada uno con su pareja, que harías si fuera ella la que se opusiera a nuestra boda? - el joven le huyo a la mirada del mayor - No te casarías? Dejarías a Rubi por estar siempre a lado de ella? O le harías entender que ella es tu vida, que la amas por sobre todas las cosas? Yo lo haría, y ella entendería, porque tu no?

-Nosotros nos vinimos acá por ella...

-Y ella vino acá por él, sabíamos que él existía - interrumpió el de coleta - no tengas miedo de soltarle la cuerda, no la perderemos, es nuestra hermana, eso jamás cambiara

-Pero...

-Toya, sabias a lo que te enfrentarías si venias a seguirla, lo sabias y no me digas que no! - volvió a interrumpir - piensa esto, las giras serán mas divertidas! - le da una gran sonrisa que contagio un poco al menor- seremos mas!

-Lo tomas todo muy a la ligera - dice sin quitar la sonrisa triste de su rostro - quisiera hacerlo yo también, pero me afecta

-No lo tomo a la ligera hermanito, quiero la felicidad de nuestra hermana y si esa esta a lado de Shaoran lo aceptare, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, por ella

Llegaron al departamento encontrando a las chicas sentadas en el piso y la mesa de centro tapizada de revistas, muy entretenidas viendo vestidos

-Hola hermosas! - saluda el de coleta, Nakuru se levanta de golpe y se arroja a sus brazos - parece que te estas divirtiendo - se saludan con beso, Sakura se marcha a su cuarto para darles privacidad

-Sucede algo? - pregunta seria Rubí a su novio al verlo con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, él niega y la invita a cenar fuera dejando a la pareja sola en la sala

Cuando estos salen de su mundo de amor se dan cuenta que están solos, ella nota a su novio un poco preocupado y al preguntarle él le cuenta todo lo sucedido con su hermano, se emociono demasiado al saber que Shaoran tiene intenciones de casarse con su amiga pero también se preocupo por su cuñado, de los dos, él mas joven era el mas sobre protector con la castaña, sabia que eso traería algunas diferencias entre ambos, pero confiaba en que todo se arreglaría de la mejor manera para todos

La esmeralda en su habitación recibe una llamada de su novio, él la nota un poco seria y al preguntar que le ocurría solo responde que notó raro a su hermano, él no dice nada, pero sabe que le afecto el que se quiera casar con ella, para animar a su novia Shaoran la invita al cine y ella acepta

Al llegar al cine ven que están de estreno y se ponen a checar cada película, dejándola a ella la decisión rogando a todos los dioses que no se le ocurra una de amor, para sorpresa de él escogió una de terror

Sakura aun y con la emoción de ver esa peli que tanto estaba esperando no podía apartar de la mente a su hermano

**CONTINUARA...**

**BIEN, AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPI**

**TOYA POR MAS QUE INTENTA NO SENTIRSE AFECTADO POR LA RELACIÓN DE SU HERMANA NO LO PUEDE EVITAR, ES UN CELOSO! Y SAKYO, MUY MADURO COMO SIEMPRE**

**SAKURA NI SOSPECHA DE LO QUE PRETENDE HACER SHAORAN **

**GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE DEDICAN A LEER ESTA HISTORIA!**

**GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A ABI Y ALE0104 POR SUS COMENTARIOS :)**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI **

**BYE **


	25. Chapter 25

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN **

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR **

**A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 25**

Han pasado seis meses mas, los chicos habían decidido casarse dentro de un año, sus novias por supuesto estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta ese momento los padres de ambas familias ya estaban enteradas, y esperaban con ansias la fecha

Shaoran en cambio no había podido hacer su petición aun, no es que dudara, no, es solo que pensaba en lo que había hablado con Eriol aquella vez en su departamento, no sabia que hacer, y si le pedía matrimonio y no llegaban a un acuerdo?

Una nueva gira en puerta y Sakura invito a su novio a ir con ellos, irían las chicas también así que acepto, entre mas mejor, había dicho Sakyo y eso lo animo

Un mes antes Sakyo se había acercado a él, no acostumbraban a hablar mucho ya que los estudios lo absorbían, pero notaba dudas en él y quería demostrarle su apoyo

Shaoran aprovecho para contarle sus dudas, él lo entendió y le dio su apoyo incondicional, desde ese día en que ambos hablaron se dio un acercamiento que aun veían lejano todos

Las cosas entre Toya y Shaoran no han cambiado, eso si, el menor evita hablar de boda con él, no vaya a ser que se anime ahora a si a pedir la mano de su hermana

En el aeropuerto Eriol va a despedir a su hermano y a los chicos, deseándoles un buen viaje los ve partir

Recorrían países latinoamericanos, dejando el propio hasta el final. La euforia de las jovencitas que los veían cantar y bailar era tal que a veces se sentía asombrado el castaño

Un nuevo disco salió a la luz y por eso la promoción, se había esforzado mucho Sakura en los nuevos temas y tal como esperaban causaron sensación

La prensa comenzaba a investigar sobre el joven que acompañaba a los cantantes, a las gemelas ya las conocían pero él era nuevo y comenzaban a circular los rumores de que era el nuevo amor de la joven cantante

Ya se veía en las portadas de las revistas y en las notas de periódicos sobre él, una que otra foto de la pareja, a pesar de que aun no se daba ninguna entrevista para aceptar el rumor los medios ya lo daban por hecho

Shaoran llamaba cada semana a su hermano, le comentaba el lio que se armaba cada que llegaban a un lugar nuevo y lo sorprendido que estaba pues ellos eran muy famosos

Eriol le contaba lo que ocurría en N.Y, se acababa de enterar que pronto seria padre, dejando a su hermano mas que encantado con la noticia, los futuros abuelos estaban ya preparando hasta el bautizo y quince años del bebe y eso que era apenas un chicharito en el vientre de su esposa, las felicitaciones por parte de su hermano no se dejaron esperar, este le comento que creía que en esos días estaría haciendo la proposición, si todo salía bien en la gira claro

Eso dejo un poco preocupado al pelinegro, pero confiaba en que lograrían tener una buena comunicación la pareja y así despejar un poco las dudas que tenia su hermano

" Con amor todo es posible "

Se animaba el pelinegro, no quería preocuparse pero era difícil no hacerlo, confiaría en el amor que ambos se tiene

Estaban ahora en México, y era la misma historia, el aeropuerto abarrotado de gente, al dirigirse al hotel fueron seguidos por algunas fans y al llegar por fin a hospedarse su sorpresa fue mucho mayor al ver a muchas jovencitas esperando su llegada

Con dificultad lograron bajar, la seguridad del hotel hacia una cerca humana para que los jóvenes pudieran pasar, las gemelas y Shaoran pasaron de inmediato, en cambio los trillizos firmaban uno que otro autógrafo, se detenían para que la prensa mexicana los fotografiara hasta que después de un rato pudieron avanzar al interior del hotel y entrar a su habitación

Escapadas de un cuarto a otro era lo que se veía a veces entre los hermanos, por ser figura publica los chicos decidieron estar en habitaciones separadas para proteger a las chicas, según ellos, porque a veces se cruzaban en el pasillo para correr a la habitación de sus respectivas novias, Shaoran era mucho mas cuidadoso de no toparse con ellos, pero igual lo hacia

Disfrutaron de los lugares que alcanzaron a visitar, 3 ciudades, las mas grandes fueron testigos del talento de los cantantes

Disfrutaron también de la variada comida que ofrecían, distinto sabor a la de la fonda, incluso mas rica que dejo al castaño encantado

Como en cada país salían en programas de televisión, daban entrevistas a los medios que ahora ya con el rumor confirmado del noviazgo de la chica trataban de investigar un poco mas teniendo solamente el nombre de él y la edad, celosamente guardaban su nacionalidad debido a que ahí era donde ellos vivían y querían mantener lo mas guardado posible su actual estancia

Shaoran que nunca había escuchado a los chicos cantar, admiraba el gran talento que tenían, teniendo ya unas cuantas canciones favoritas y sorprendiéndose de la potencia que la voz de su novia lograba alcanzar

También fue grande que su novia compusiera una canción que hablaba de ellos, encantándole por supuesto quedando como una de sus favoritas también

El recibimiento que tuvieron en su país fue tal que Shaoran tuvo que separarse un buen rato de su novia y junto a las gemelas que tuvieron que partir solos

-Como es que pueden estar tan tranquilas? - les preguntaba a las gemelas, ellas ríen divertidas

-Te acostumbraras, ya lo veras- le dijo Nakuru

-Si, es emocionante todo esto, no te parece Shaoran? - pregunta Rubí, él solo puede negar asustado por la situación

Pero mas asustado estaba cuando el chófer de la limusina que los trasportaba entraba a una zona residencial, hermosas casas se dejaban ver por ambos lados, deteniéndose en una de gran tamaño, estaba por bajarse cuando es detenido por una de las gemelas

-Espera, solo nosotras nos quedamos, tu todavía le sigues - le dice Nakuru divertida por la cara de asustado que hizo

-Pero...pero yo a donde voy a ir?! - pregunta nervioso

-Pues a casa de los chicos - responde tranquila Rubí

-QUE?! - niega con la cabeza varias veces intentando bajarse pero las chicas no lo dejan - Por favor no me dejen ir solo ahí! No estoy preparado para encontrarme con ellos y menos solo! - ellas ríen divertidas despidiéndose del joven y pidiéndole al chófer que arrancara a su siguiente destino antes de que al castaño se le ocurriera huir

Mas nervioso toma su teléfono y llama a su hermano, solo escucho la voz de su hermano del otro lado de la línea el pelinegro se quedo mudo al escuchar a su hermano tan histérico

Eriol intenta tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que conocerlos pero Shaoran no se imaginaba que lo haría solo

-Y que esperabas idiota si la gira terminaría en Venezuela, era obvio que los ibas a ver, quizás no sin ellos pero ni modo! - le respondió Eriol ya cansado de la histeria de su hermano, su esposa así como el resto de los chicos estaban atacados de la risa por la situación que estaba por enfrentar su pariente tan lejos y solo

La limusina se vuelve a detener ahora en una casa mucho mas grande que la de las gemelas, la distancia no fue tan larga, solo media hora de camino. El coche se estaciona en la entrada principal, con los nervios de punta da un fuerte y profundo respiro y sale al abrirse la puerta

Su mirada inmediatamente se topa con la de un hombre un poco mas joven que su padre, castaño, alto de piel blanca, vestido con ropas formales de ojos cafés protegidos por unos lentes. La dama a su lado era en verdad una belleza de mujer, de piel blanca, cabellos negros ojos verdes muy brillantes, delgada, de estatura mediana, vistiendo formal también. Shaoran se dio cuenta que los trillizos se parecían a ella en todo, excepto claro por el cabello, ese lo sacaron de su padre

-Bienvenido! - lo recibe con una gran sonrisa la dama, sonrisa que sus hijos por supuesto tienen - Yo soy Nadeshko Kinomoto - se presenta para después darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - espero que tu estancia aquí sea placentera

-Muchas gracias señora Kinomoto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li - responde muy cordial, pero con nervios aun - es un placer conocerla - ella le sonríe coqueta

-Bienvenido muchacho - escucha la voz gruesa del hombre detrás de su suegra - Mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto - le extiende la mano al castaño y este la recibe sintiendo un apretón fuerte

" Por favor que sea mas como Sakyo! "

Pedía mentalmente el joven, no sabría como tratar a su suegro si resultaba ser una versión mas madura de su amigo Toya

-Pasa! Los chicos se tardaran un poquitín, tenían que ir a una entrevista que no podían cancelar, además de encontrarse con el manager - le decía su suegra

" El manager, hasta ahora no había sabido de él "

-Mujer déjalo ir a su habitación, seguro y esta cansado, anda muchacho ven, te acompañaremos hasta tu habitación, te refrescas y bajas en un rato, descansa- le decía amable su suegro acompañándolo hasta la que seria su habitación

-Adelante hijo, instálate tranquilamente y si quieres descansar hazlo, mandaremos a alguien por ti dentro de hora y media te parece? - él asiente - Bien, comeremos algo rico, mi hija me ha dicho que estas acostumbrado a las comidas latinas así que no será gran problema para ti - Shaoran le sonríe, le agrada que Sakura les haya contado de él, pero también se pregunta si los chicos en especial Toya ya les haya contado su intención de casarse con ella

-No lo será señora - le responde con una sonrisa - en hora y media estaré listo, les agradezco las atenciones que tienen conmigo

-No tienes que agradecer nada muchacho - hablaba su suegro, no sabia porque pero cada que ese hombre hablaba le daban muchos nervios aun y cuando le sonreía muy amable el señor

Se marcharon dejando solo al joven en la habitación, viéndola con detalle no variaba a la que tenia en casa de sus padres, era amplia, contaba con una pequeña salita justo en frente de la puerta, el closet estaba a mano izquierda y el tocador a mano derecha, al fondo de la habitación estaba una cama king size, la ventana quedaba justo en frente de él, entre el tocador y la puerta se apreciaba una puerta que al abrirla daba al baño

" Espero que los chicos puedan llegar en hora y media, aunque lo dudo, la entrevista no durara minutos, y el manager menos los soltara "

Pensaba el joven, le daban tremendos nervios estar solo con ellos, pero aprovecharía el momento para hablar un poco con ellos, quería antes de hablar con Sakura saber la opinión de sus suegros acerca de su relación con su hija, aunque si se opusieran no lo hubieran recibido como lo hicieron

" Y si no les parece que me quiera casar con ella? "

Tomando un cambio de ropa y dejándola en la cama, se interno en el baño, templo un poco el agua

" Ella estuvo apunto de casarse con su ex "

Ya lista el agua se mete a la regadera comenzando con su aseo

Media hora después y con una toalla anudada en la cintura sale secándose el cabellos hasta la habitación

Pasada la hora los golpes en la puerta lo regresan a la realidad, camina a la puerta y ve a una muchacha, supuso del servicio

-Los señores lo esperan joven Li - él le sonríe y la sigue

Llegando al primer piso la muchacha del servicio lo conduce hasta el comedor, donde ya los señores Kinomoto lo esperaban

-Adelante muchacho, ocuparas el lugar de Sakyo, a mi izquierda en lo que no este él - Shaoran obedeció al mayor y se sentó, sus nervios aumentaron mucho mas al tener tan cerca a ese hombre tan intimidante aun y sonriendo

-Gracias...

-Toya y Sakyo han hablado con nosotros - dice el mayor atrayendo la atención del mayor - estamos enterados de tus intenciones

La tranquilidad con que lo dijo el hombre, la mirada dulce que le daba y esa sonrisa amable lo terminaron de asustar

La señora Kinomoto recargo sus codos en la mesa sujetando su barbilla con ambas manos y una gran sonrisa

**CONTINUARA...**

**AQUI EL CAPI, SIN FALTA COMO SIEMPRE OJALA LES GUSTE!**

**LOS HERMANITOS DE CHISMOSOS CON SUS PADRES, COMO TERMINARA LA COMIDA?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A ABI Y ALE0104**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO **

**BYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Risas nerviosas, miradas asesinas y sonrisas coquetas es lo que hubo en la comida

Malditos sean sus cuñados por esta mala jugada, advertir a su suegro de sus intenciones era demasiado

Para su mala suerte su futuro suegro es una versión mas joven de Toya aunque su futura suegra era todo un amor, le causaba mucha gracia las miradas que le daba, y las veces que repetía que él era mejor que el ex de su hija, hasta ahora no sabia mucho de él y por lo tanto que repetía su suegra eso ya le empezaba a dar curiosidad

Eso definitivamente le dio ánimos para soportar las fuertes miradas del hombre a su lado.

Pero a pesar de que el padre de su novia era estricto fue muy claro en que no se iba a oponer al matrimonio de ellos dejándolo un poco mas tranquilo

Claro, solo un poco ya que su futura suegra empezó a hacer planes para una fiesta de compromiso que no había planeado, mas si todavía no hacia la proposición a la persona interesada

Y eso era lo que ahora lo tenía un poco nervioso, no creía que fuera a ser rechazado pero al ser hombre de pocas palabras sabía que no iba a poder mantenerse en calma al momento de la petición

Y ella? Porque aun no llegaba?

No dejaba de ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera, sus hermanos estaban aguantando la carcajada al verla muy nerviosa, sabían que no era por el programa en el que iban a salir, ni era tampoco por las entrevistas que habían dado donde le preguntaban por el chico que la acompañaba

No, no era por nada eso, y ellos lo sabían, su pequeña hermana estaba así por su novio quien estaba a merced de su estricto padre, aunque confiaba en que su madre lo ayudaría si es que al mayor se le ocurría incomodar al muchacho, pero eso no evitaba sentirse así

Quería matar a sus hermanos por lo que le hicieron a su novio, ya estaría planeando después una forma de vengarse de ellos, claro, de esta no se salvaban

Ya pasaban las 5 de la tarde, no habían podido salir antes por culpa de su manager, ese sujeto los estaba poniendo a trabajar como desquiciados según para ponerse al corriente

Una hora tardaron en llegar a casa, los chicos no llegaron con ella desviándose a ver a sus novias, así que ella sola llego, sus padres la recibieron con abrazos y besos, sobre todo su padre que ya la extrañaba, pregunto por su novio y le dijeron que estaba ya instalado ingresando los tres a la residencia

-Agradable muchacho - comento su padre para sorpresa de ella - espero que en verdad seas feliz con él

-Claro que si papá, no debes preocuparte

-Eso decías de Riuske cariño y ve como termino todo

-Él es diferente, nos amamos demasiado - la mirada que le da la chica lo tranquiliza y solo le sonríe

Negando con la cabeza la deja con su madre mientras él se va a su habitación, demasiadas sorpresas recibió y se sentía en verdad agotado. La madre de la joven solo la veía con los ojos cristalinos dejándola extrañada, para no ser descubierta decide que lo mejor será seguir a su marido y permitir que por fin su hija vaya con su novio

Sin esperar mas la castaña corre escaleras arriba dirigiéndose a la habitación que le fue asignada a su novio, con continuos golpeteos se anuncia y el chico extrañado abre la puerta sorprendiéndose al sentir unos delgados brazos rodeándolo con fuerza, se ríe al sentir como es llenado de besos en el pecho y con sus brazos alzo a su novia metiéndola al interior de la habitación y recostándola en la cama delicadamente

-Tardaste - le reclama entre el beso que ya se daban

-Lo siento - dice acariciando la espalda de su novio en lo que respondía al beso

-Que sigue ahora? - pregunta refiriéndose a las presentaciones programadas

-Que termines de amarme - responde no queriendo hablar de trabajo en esos momentos, él se ríe

-Tus padres están bajo el mismo techo y puede que tus hermanos no tarden en llegar - se separa controlando apenas las ansias de poseerla en ese momento

-Bien - responde resignada - pero me tendrás que compensar - le da una sonrisa picara y este solo le planta un apasionado beso

Como le encanta verla así!

Dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala que hay en la habitación empiezan a platicar un poco antes de descansar, también fue un día muy pesado para ambos, aunque claro Shaoran estaba cansado mentalmente, el solo aguantar las miradas de su suegro le provoco dolor de cabeza

Ya de madrugada y él no podía dormir, sintió las pisadas por el pasillo y sospecho que sus cuñados habían llegado, le causo risas recordar como su novia le dijo que se vengaría de ellos por lo que le hicieron y claro él no lo iba a impedir

También recordó una parte de la conversación que tuvo con el mayor de los Kinomoto, suspiro, al menos estaba a favor de que su hija sea feliz

**FLASH BACK**

-Quiero pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio señor Kinomoto - el hombre solo le dirigió una mirada muy seria para después suspirar

-Que tienes planeado muchacho? - pregunta mas por compromiso, él ya le había explicado todos los motivos por lo que ya no quería apartarse de su hija

-Una cena - el mayor lo vio con una ceja alzada - se que es muy común hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero me gustaría que estuvieran ustedes también presentes, se lo importantes que son para ella

-Te agradezco que nos tomes en cuenta, pero será mejor que estén ustedes en privado - Shaoran lo ve con un dejo de decepción - No me mal interpretes!- le dice para tranquilizarlo - te vuelvo a agradecer el detalle de incluirnos, pero eso es algo de ustedes solamente

-Esta bien- le dice mas tranquilo - le agradezco la confianza que deposita en mi y le juro que si ella me acepta yo la haré muy feliz - el mayor le sonríe y le da una palmada en la espalda

-Eso lo se - se da la vuelta y sale del comedor

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Con ese recuerdo logra quedarse dormido, ese señor a pesar de su seriedad y de lo estricto que se ve le inspira una confianza que ni su propio padre hace

Los conciertos comenzaron, serian 4 fines de semana en total, dedicando uno de ellos totalmente al recuerdo, presentaciones entre semana en programas de televisión los dejaba completamente agotados, aun así tenían tiempo para pasar cada uno con sus parejas o juntos los seis

El último concierto llego, el castaño estaba ansioso, el show había sido el mejor de todos los que había visto, ovaciones recibían los tres jóvenes en el escenario, él en especial miraba a solo uno, a la chica que desde el primer día que la vio le robo el aliento y le daba hasta el momento felicidad

Las gemelas y él se dirigen a los camerinos de los chicos con sus pases especiales

Ella nota la rapidez con la que sus hermanos se duchan y cambian pareciéndole un poco extraño, mas sospecha que es por reunirse con las chicas así que los deja hacer, mientras ella se toma su tiempo, sabe que su novio la esperaría el tiempo que le tome ponerse linda para él pues a pesar de estar exhausta y sea ya tarde, siempre dedica a su novio tiempo

Salió al estacionamiento que ya lucia vacío, todos los que presenciaron el concierto ya se habían retirado, lo vio recargado en su coche y le sonrió, él con un beso la recibe y la invita a subir, hace lo mismo y se marchan

Cerca de llegar a casa se detiene y le pide bajar un momento para disfrutar del paisaje que encontraron y lo hermoso que se veía el cielo oscuro a esas horas, tomados de la mano caminan hablando trivialidades

Se detuvieron un momento, él pego su pecho a la espalda de la chica y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura atrapándola así en un abrazo

-Sakura...

**CONTINUARA...**

**BIEN AQUÍ EL CAPI NUEVO Y QUE CREEN? UNO MAS Y TERMINA! POR FIN SE CONOCIÓ EL NOMBRE DEL EX, NO SE SI ERA NECESARIO PERO DE TODOS MODOS AL MENOS LO PUSE **

**LA TRAVESURILLA QUE COMETIERON TOYA Y SAKYO, IR DE CHISMOSOS CON EL PAPA DE ELLOS, PERO BUENO SAKURITA SE VENGARA **

**ME ENCANTA LA SOBRE PROTECCIÓN DEL PAPÁ, EN EL ULTIMO CAPI SE VERA UN POCO MAS Y LA MAMÁ MUY COQUETA **

**BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y AQUÍ NOS LEEMOS EN EL FINAL**

**BYE! **


	27. Chapter 27

**LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA**

**CAPITULO 27**

Se veía en el espejo por milésima vez...

Sonreía...

Su felicidad era enorme...

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y volvió a sonreír, escucho unos golpes en la puerta y dio el pase, volteo a ver a la persona que la visitaba y lo recibió con la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas, ese día parecía que no se le agotarían

-Luces hermosa - le dice el hombre mayor a la chica

-Gracias - sonríe un poco sonrojada

-Nunca dejare de agradecerte por la felicidad que das a mi hijo, gracias a ti conoce ahora lo que es el amor

Y así sin mas se marcha, dejándola de nuevo sola, ahora sentía nervios, volvía a mirarse al espejo, quería lucir perfecta

Los recuerdos la atacan justo cuando se arregla la falda del vestido

**FLASH BACK**

Así, abrazada a él y sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado disfrutaban ambos del espectáculo que se les ofrecía, las estrellas especialmente brillaban esa noche o eso le parecía a ella, sentía pequeños besos repartidos en su cuello, los disfrutaba, se volteo dentro del abrazo y lo beso en la boca, él respondió inmediatamente

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Estas lista? - pregunta una voz a su espalda, ella voltea y vuelve a sonreír

-Si mamá, estoy lista, papá lo esta? - pregunta divertida, su madre se ríe con una pequeña carcajada pero asiente

- Bien, no quiero que se vaya a arrepentir e interrumpa todo, o peor aun que se desmaye al no aguantar la presión de verme ahí!

-Tranquila, él estara bien - le responde aun sonriendo

-Y él? - pregunta nerviosa, su madre le sonríe

-Igual de nervioso que tu - suspira para calmarse un poco - tu padre vendrá por ti en unos minutos - ella le asiente y ve a su madre dejarla sola

Vuelve a mirarse al espejo, ya no sonríe tanto, los nervios no se lo permiten, escucha golpes en la puerta

-Papá - lo recibe feliz, él le responde igual extendiéndole la mano, ella la toma

-Ya es hora hija - ella asiente y sale de la habitación acompañada de su padre, cruzan el pasillo que los llevara a la entrada de la iglesia en donde se efectuara la ceremonia

Un nervioso castaño estaba esperando a los pies del altar, su hermano desde las primeras filas lo trataba de animar así como sus primos, este les sonreía pero aun se sentía nervioso, voltea su mirada y ve a dos chicos iguales, se cruzan sus miradas y se sonríen nerviosos los tres

Vistiendo de smocking negro, sus cabellos perfectamente peinados, el joven bicolor dejo de serlo hace dos días para igualar su tono, dos pares de esmeraldas y un par ámbar dirigen su mirada a la entrada, la marcha nupcial se comienza a escuchar

Nakuru fue la primera en entrar del brazo de su padre, su vestido con pliegues de encaje, silueta línea A y correa de un solo hombro, al inicio de este una hermosa flor, su cabello lo lleva suelto excepto por dos mechones que enroscados se unen en la parte trasera de su cabeza, de accesorio solo porta unos aretes de grandes piedras blancas, maquillaje tenue y zapatillas blancas piel nobuk, la parte del tacón decorado con unas finas piedras y una flor a un costado del talón

El padre de la gemela mayor le entrega al joven de coleta uno de sus mas preciados tesoros, este le toma la mano a la chica dando una sonrisa a su suegro

Rubí fue la segunda en entrar, ella lo hizo del brazo de su madre, su vestido con escote blando de bordados florales en forma de franja que le daba a la joven una figura encantadora, la falda comenzando a abrirse por debajo de su cadera en ondas largas, la cola del vestido tiene caídas abultadas, su cabello lo dejo suelto y ondulado en las puntas, maquillaje tenue, de accesorios solo utilizo un brazalete grueso de piedras finas regalo de aniversario de novios de Goten, sus zapatillas blancas de piel con la punta descubierta adornadas por una serie de pequeñas flores

La madre de la gemela menor le entrega a un ya no joven bicolor a la mas pequeña de sus hijas, este toma la mano que la dama le ofrecía besándola instantáneamente y regalándole una sonrisa a su suegra

La ultima de las novias en entrar fue Sakura del brazo de su padre, su vestido de escote recto con pedrería en la parte del busto, justo debajo de este una cintilla gruesa en color rojo, la falda abriéndose debajo de las caderas en tres capas inclinadas a la altura de las rodillas una rosa roja terminando con la unión de dichas capas para continuar la caída recta, maquillaje tenue, su cabello peinado con una diadema trenzada dejando un poco de flequillo de lado y rizado el cabello que quedaba libre, de lado derecho de su peinado una hermosa flor prendada, de accesorios una fina cadena de oro blanco regalo de su novio para ser utilizada especialmente ese día y un brazalete grueso de oro blanco regalo de su padre, zapatillas de ante buk en color rojo, punta redonda con tiras cruzadas en la parte del empeine terminando por enlazarse a la altura del tobillo

El padre de la castaña entrega a la joven a su novio, el castaño no perdió la sonrisa desde que la vio entrar, por fin estaría con la mujer que ama

La ceremonia da comienzo, las tres parejas de frente al sacerdote que oficia la ceremonia, fueron cuidadosos para que la prensa no hiciera mucho escandalo del evento, N.Y fue el testigo de la unión de esos jóvenes

AL finalizar la ceremonia y salir de la iglesia la sesión de fotos comienza, primero las novias, seguida de una foto de los novios, después una de los trillizos, otra de los seis juntos, una mas de cada pareja por separado, con los primos del castaño, con la familia, amigos, con Yukito, con los padres de cada no de ellos y con el sacerdote

Una hora después el arribo de las tres parejas para dar inicio a la recepción, los nervios ya desaparecieron, solo quedan las ansias por desaparecer del lugar y dar comienzo a la nueva vida que les espera

Todos bailaban disfrutando del ambiente, Sakura y Shaoran perdidos en una esquina regalándose dulces besos y recordando como meses atrás todo eso inicio

**FLASH BACK**

La tenia abrazada, con su espalda recargada en su pecho y sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la pelinegra, ella no se dio cuenta que su novio tenia las manos cerradas en puño tratando de ocultar un objeto de ella

-Es un bello espectáculo no crees? - pregunta la joven con su cabeza recostada en el pecho fuerte de él

-No mas bella que tu - le responde en un susurro al oído, ella se estremece con una sonrisa en los labios

-Las estrellas hoy brillan mas - le dice encantada

-La única estrella que quiero que brille para mi eres tu, las demás no me importan - le dice besando su mejilla, ella da un suspiro largo

Su mano derecha se abre lentamente mientras que ella sigue viendo el cielo estrellado, levanta un poco la mano casi a la altura de su rostro para sorpresa de ella, Sakura toma entre sus manos la pequeña cajita aterciopelada y despacio la abre descubriendo una hermosa joya

-Quiero que pases el resto de tus días a mi lado, ser el apoyo que necesitas, aquel en quien deposites tu confianza, tu amor, tu deseo, quiero ser lo primero que veas al despertar y lo ultimo que veas al dormir, te amo! - ella intentaba voltear para quedar frente a frente pero él no se lo permitió - Quiero ser tu todo, Sakura Kinomoto, desde el día que te vi por primera vez supe que eras la indicada, con la que quería compartir mi vida - Shaoran la estrecha mas en sus brazos mientras nota como pequeñas lagrimas deslizan por las mejillas de la castaña - Quieres casarte conmigo? - después de un largo silencio por fin el castaño se anima a hacer la tan esperada pregunta a la castaña que no dejaba de llorar

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-A partir de este momento nuestras vidas comienzan a cambiar - le dice el castaño aun en esa esquina que escogieron para esconderse del resto - habrá momentos de tristeza porque desgraciadamente no somos perfectos, pero una cosa si te digo, mi amor por ti jamás disminuirá, paso por pruebas desde un principio que logramos superar porque nos amamos, y así continuara para toda la vida, te lo prometo - ella le sonríe para después darle un apasionado beso

Si, a partir de ese día eran uno solo, las pruebas continuarían pero sabrán salir bien librados como siempre lo habían hecho porque se aman con locura

No sera fácil, pero con amor todo se puede

Ese amor que encontraron en LA FONDA DE LA ESQUINA

**FIN**

**LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO HABER DEJADO CABOS SUELTOS**

**EL MODELO DEL VESTIDO DE NOVIA DE SAKURA FUE UNA DESCRIPCIÓN DEL VESTIDO DE UNA PRIMA, ME ENCANTO COMO SE LE VEIA Y PS DECIDÍ PLASMARLO AQUÍ, EL DE LAS GEMELAS FUE SACADO DE LA INTERNET **

**LA PETICIÓN DE MANO AUNQUE CORTA FUE INSPIRADA EN LA QUE LE HIZO MI EX JEFE A SU AHORA ESPOSA, RECUERDAN QUE LES DIJE QUE NO ERA MUY BUENA HACIENDO ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS? :P**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO EN ALGUN PRÓXIMO FIC**

**POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE APOYO A LA HISTORIA AGRADEZCO A LAS CHICAS QUE SIEMPRE FIELES ESTUVIERON PRESENTES EN CADA CAPITULO, TAMBIEN A LAS LECTORAS ANONIMAS GRACIAS!**

**BYE! **


End file.
